Divorcio Interferido
by Brec Grey
Summary: Edward y Bella buscan la mejor manera posible por obtener su divorcio y aunque su historia empezó un poco rara, ellos nunca pensaron que se enamorarían, que solo la atracción que sentían el uno por el otro era sexual... Cuando están apunto de divorciarse para no hacerse más daño se enteran de algo que hará que su divorcio sea un DIVORCIO INTERFERIDO...
1. Prólogo DI

Prólogo DI

Edward y Bella buscan la mejor manera posible por obtener su divorcio y aunque su historia empezó un poco rara, ellos nunca pensaron que se enamorarían, que solo la atracción que sentían el uno por el otro era sexual...  
Cuando están apunto de divorciarse para no hacerse más daño se enteran de algo que hará que su divorcio sea un DIVORCIO INTERFERIDO...


	2. Chapter 1 DI

Capítulo 1

POV EDWARD  
****: Bien, díganme porque se quieren divorciar?  
OK  
Aquí estábamos frente al juez más viejo que mis ojos hayan visto en toda mi corta vida.  
Yo sabía que Bella, mi querida esposa de la cual me sentí atraído hacia ella desde el primer momento en que la vi, se quería divorciar de mí con tan solo 3 semanas de matrimonio.  
Yo no estaba muy contento con la decisión que había tomado mi mujer porque yo la quería y la verdad si nos apresuramos a casarnos.  
Nos habíamos conocido en un bar, donde todas las parejas se conocen, mi hermano conoció a su esposa ahí y mi hermana conoció a su esposo ahí; aunque yo también conocí a mi esposa en un bar; pero bueno, yo ya estaba en ambiente bebiendo tequila; estaba desquiciado con la que fue mi novia de ese entonces, ya que me había estado engañando con el estúpido de mi amigo James y yo todavía de idiota que le iba a pedir que fuera mi esposa pero bueno ese no era el punto.  
No supe, o mejor dicho: no me acuerdo muy bien porque fue que voltee a ver a la puerta y ahí es en donde la vi junto a su amiga, que la verdad no me acuerdo de su nombre.  
Ella llevaba puesto un vestido blanco ajustado a su cuerpo, el cual provocaba que mi entrepierna creciera hasta dolerme, por lo justo de mis pantalones.  
Recuerdo que se veía realmente hermosa con su cabello cayéndole por la espalda.  
Me le había quedado viendo hasta que junto a su amiga se sentaron en una mesa cerca de los privados, así que decidí mandarle un trago de lo que yo estaba tomando.  
Por supuesto ella cuando me vio lo acepto y me hizo salud con su trago; entonces le dijo algo a su amiga en el oído y vi que ella asentía con la cabeza mientras que ella se ponía de pie y se iba a no sé dónde.  
La trate de seguir con la mirada pero después pensé que debería de haber ido al baño; así que me voltee en donde estaba sentado y estuve distraído creo que por unos dos minutos antes de que alguien muy hermosa por cierto me distrajera.  
Bella: hola?  
Edward: hola- le había dicho- mi nombre es Edward y el tuyo preciosa?  
Bella: Isabella, pero dime Bella- me dijo en ese entonces.  
Esa noche me presento a su amiga, de la cual trataba de recordar su nombre pero era en vano, y nos pusimos a tomar más tequila y a bailar hasta que nos dimos cuenta de que nos estábamos besando.  
Recuerdo que le pregunte que si quería ir a mi casa y ella me dijo que sí.  
Cuando llegamos hicimos el amor y por lo que me acuerdo ella era virgen, así que yo había sido él primer hombre en su vida.  
Solo por eso lo hicimos muy especial y toda la noche.  
A la mañana siguiente que me desperté vi que ella estaba fuertemente abrazada a mí; no solo por sus brazos sino que también los míos la tenían fuertemente sujeta por su hermosa cintura.  
Cuando vi que se empezaba a despertar me hice el dormido y la apreté más contra mi pecho.  
Cuando ella se despertó empezó a dejar un camino de besos y eso hizo que abriera los ojos y toparme con los suyos; sus ojos tenían un color chocolate súper hermoso que hacía que te derritieras con solo verla profundamente.  
Estuvimos todo el día juntos, conociéndonos; cuando me pidió que la llevara a su casa le pedí que fuera mi novia y ella acepto.  
Estuvimos como dos semanas saliendo y por las noches hacíamos el amor.  
Cuando le propuse matrimonio, teníamos exactamente dos semanas de habernos conocido; ella no acepto inmediatamente así que me había pedido le diera tiempo de pensarlo pues era demasiado rápido; 3 horas después me dijo que aceptaba ser mi esposa.  
La lleve a conocer a mi familia y ella me llevo a conocer a la suya, y dos semanas después nos casamos.  
Ese día fue el más feliz de toda mi vida; ella se veía radiante con su vestido blanco caminando hacia mí en el altar de la mano de su padre, Charlie.  
Nos fuimos de luna de miel a Brasil; estuvimos una semana ahí.  
Dos semanas después de haber regresado me dijo que quería el divorcio.  
Así que, aquí nos encontrábamos.  
Frente al juez más viejo que conozco; solo por hacer feliz a mi mujer.  
Tengo que dejar de llamarla así pues pronto ya no lo sería nunca más.  
Edward: mi esposa me ha pedido el divorcio y yo quiero hacer la feliz; así que si ella quiere el divorcio se lo daré- tome una bocanada de aire para no empezar llorar de nuevo, ya que ella me estaba rompiendo el corazón por lo que había decidido- mándeme los papeles a mi oficina cuando los tenga por favor.  
Juez: no le podremos mandar nada señor Cullen.  
Bella: porque?  
Juez: cuanto tiempo tienen de casados?  
Edward. Cumplimos 3 semanas el día de hoy- le dije lo más frio que mi voz me pudo salir.  
Juez: no se van a poder divorciar tan rápidamente como creen.  
Bella: a que se refiere?  
Juez: señora Cullen, los divorcios ya no se dan hasta 2 años después de contraer nupcias; quiere decir que hasta que no hayan estado casados por lo menos dos años no se les puede dar el divorcio, son las nuevas normas de los países americanos.  
Edward: entonces que se puede hacer si mi mujer quiere el divorcio?  
Juez: tendrán que ir a terapia de pareja; ustedes lo deciden: si lo buscan por su cuenta o aceptan a ir con uno de nuestros terapeutas del gobierno…  
Bella: terapia de pareja?, y eso como para qué?  
Juez: para que hablen y sepan porque ya no desea estar con su marido señora Cullen.  
Edward: pagare por el terapeuta; yo si quisiera saber porque ya no quieres ser más mi esposa; te doy todo, ya no tienes que trabajar y aun así te quieres divorciar?  
Bella: por eso es lo que no me gusta; tú mejor que nadie sabe que no me gusta quedarme en la mansión- me dijo –  
Juez: disculpe en que trabajan o trabajaban?  
Bella: yo era psicóloga y me gustaba lo que hacía hasta que me dijeron que no sería necesario que trabaje.  
Edward: soy dueño de varias empresas internacionales y nacionales así como dueño del mejor bufete de abogados de todo Chicago.  
Juez: y me pregunto; porque si no quería dejar su trabajo Señora Cullen, lo dejo?  
Me volteé a ver la cara de Bella pues era un poema de emociones.  
Bella: la verdad ni yo misma se porque deje mi trabajo…- lo dijo algo confundida-  
Edward: yo si te lo puedo decir- le dije y me volteó a ver- fue porque yo te lo pedí.  
Bella: eso no es cier…  
Edward: claro que es cierto- le dije clavándole mi mirada- cuando estábamos de luna de miel en Brasil, te lo pedí y dijiste "claro amor".  
Me le quede viendo y ella se volteó a ver al juez ya que sabía que mi mirada la había incomodado.  
Bella: entonces tendré que estar casada con él por dos años antes de divorciarme?  
Juez: así es Señora Cullen; ya que consigan un terapeuta por su cuenta, quisiera que le dijeran que necesito que se contacte conmigo para ver su caso por favor.  
Edward: de acuerdo si eso es todo me tengo que ir a trabajar- dije volteando a ver a Bella- querida te veo en la noche en la casa…  
Dicho esto salí de la oficina no sin antes besar la cabeza de Bella y salir por fin de mi tragedia. 


	3. Chapter 2 DI

Capítulo 2

POV BELLA  
Estaba en shock.  
Tendría que estar casada con Edward por 24 meses.  
Eso era mucho tiempo; yo ya no quiero estar con él.  
Se preguntaran porque?  
Bueno ni yo misma lo sabía.  
Ya no quería estar atada a él; no quería que sufriera por este matrimonio.  
Él de seguro si estaba enamorado de mí pero…  
Yo lo estaba de él?  
No lo sabía…  
Lo único que sé es que me gusta cuando me hace el amor; su cuerpo, sus brazos, sus pectorales; todo me gustaba de su cuerpo.  
Era una simple atracción CARNAL.  
Si eso era lo que sentía por él; no el amor que le jure frente al juez que nos casó.  
Tengo que pensar en una forma de obtener el divorcio pero cómo?  
POV NARRADOR  
Todo el trayecto hasta la mansión, Bella trataba de pensar el porqué de repente se quería divorciar tan rápido si ella era feliz con su marido.  
Decidió decirle al chofer que la llevara a la oficina donde se encontraba trabajando su esposo para decirle que quería que intentaran salir más a menudo, conocerse a profundidad.  
Cuando se paró frente a su secretaria, esta le informo que Edward estaba con un cliente y que le avisaría de su llegada.  
Secretaria: Sr. Cullen, su esposa acaba de llegar, la hago pasar?-  
Edward: por supuesto-  
La secretaria acompaño a Bella hasta la puerta y esta se abrió sola dejando ver a un Edward sonriente, pues era la primera vez que venía a visitarlo al lugar en el que él trabajaba y nadie la había visto antes de la boda.  
Edward: amor que haces aquí?- le pregunto a Bella, tomándola de la mano y jalándola con él al interior de su oficina.  
Bella: quiero hablar contigo sobre lo de esta tarde- le informo, a lo que Edward hizo puño la otra mano que no sostenía la suave mano de su esposa- quiero pedirte algo amor-  
Edward entonces le pidió que lo esperara que solo firmaba unos papeles para cerrar un acuerdo y seria todo suyo por el resto del día.  
Una vez firmados los papeles y haberse puesto de acuerdo con su cliente de otra cita para empezar su codiciado proyecto, Edward tomo a Bella de la mano y la llevo con él, poniéndola de pie de un jalón y acercándola a su rostro, en el cual dejo un casto beso que empezó siendo dulce para después convertirse en algo pasional.  
Edward: quieres ir a cenar?- le pregunto a Bella una vez habían recuperado el aliento, a lo cual ella le sonrió y le contesto:  
Bella: claro amor- muy efusivamente-  
Bella había decidido donde tendrían su cena; cenarían en el "Mama Bella", el cual se había convertido en su restaurante favorito, a lo cual Edward no podía negarse, pues ella causaba que no le negara nada para que ella fuera feliz.  
Bella era consiente que si le decía a Edward que ella quería algo, él no se negaría pues le gustaba darle todo lo que ella deseaba costara lo que costara.  
Tanto Bella como Edward pidieron algo ligero para cenar, pero muy llenador.  
Edward esperaba el momento en que ella se decidiera a hablar de lo que le había llevado a su oficina, pero sentía tanta paz estando cerca de ella que no quería arruinar el momento.  
Bella: bueno, la razón por la que estamos aquí es porque quiero pedirte algo- le dijo; en ese momento Edward se preocupó al pensar de que ella le pediría que la dejara irse y no regresar con él- quiero pedirte que hagamos como que nos volvamos a conocer- eso sorprendió mucho a Edward, pues no era lo que él pensaba-  
Edward: a que te refieres amor?- le pregunto con el ceño fruncido-  
Bella: bueno que nos volvamos a conocer, tener citas; como si fuéramos novios de nuevo en lugar de esposos, me entiendes- le dijo, frunciendo un poco su ceño, habito que había aprendido a hacer al estar con Edward- quiero que hagamos como que somos novios y no esposos, me entiendes?  
Edward: creo que si- le dijo- tú quieres que hagamos como que no somos esposos sino novios- ella sintió con la cabeza- que tengamos citas otra vez…  
Bella: si eso digo para volvernos a conocer y que yo pueda comprender porque te quiero dejar libre- le dijo; ella se había preguntado eso durante toda la tarde, por qué lo quería dejar libre si a ella le gustaba como la trataba y como era con ella-  
Edward: de acuerdo entonces señorita- le dijo tomándole la mano por sobre la mesa- desea ir a tomar una taza de café conmigo?- Bella le sonrió por como sonó-  
Bella: por supuesto que si caballero- le dijo sosteniendo fuertemente la mano de Edward entre las suyas- vamos al centro comercial de aquí cerca al Starbucks, le parece bien?-  
Edward: por supuesto que si señorita, la seguiría hasta el fin del mundo si es necesario-  
Habiendo pagado la cuenta, se dirigieron al centro comercial que estaba ahí cerca; iban tomados de la mano recordando la primera vez que se habían visto en ese bar ya hace 5 semanas, cuando llegaron a la caja del Starbucks.  
Cajera: bienvenidos en que les puedo ayudar?- Edward le indico a Bella con la mano que pidiera, como todo un caballero-  
Bella: yo quiero un Cream Frapuchinno venti y un muffin de blueberry, y tu amor?- le pregunto a Edward-  
Edward: yo quiero un café late y un muffin también por favor pero de plátano con nuez- le dijo a la cajera-  
Cajera: a nombre de quién?  
Bella: Anthony- le dijo con malicia, pues sabía muy bien que a su esposo no le gustaba mucho su segundo nombre, pero a ella si- no te enojes amor- le dijo a Edward cuando se volteó a ver su expresión de enfado por cómo le dijo a la cajera que le dijera un nombre- ella pidió un nombre, más no especifico cual- le dijo con un puchero al cual Edward no se pudo resistir y la tomo por la cara para robarle un casto beso-  
Edward: a nombre de Anthony por favor señorita- le dijo a la cajera quien los observaba divertida, pues era la primer pareja de enamorados de verdad del día de hoy- sabes que no te puedo decir que no mi amor sino…- y dejo la frase inconclusa, pues vio que su adorada esposa a la que no le podía negar nada, se le quedaba viendo a un escaparate de la tienda de zapatos de Louibuitton-  
Bella: amor recuerdas que me acabas de decir que no me podías decir que no?- le dijo con la mejor sonrisa de oreja a oreja, una vez había despegado su vista de aquel escaparate-  
Una vez que les entregaron lo que habían pedido, Bella llevo a rastras a su marido, quien se resistía a entrar a la tienda de zapatos.  
Bella: amor no te gustan?- le pregunto a Edward una vez que había pedido ver unos hermosos tacones de $1500 dólares color azul marino de tacón de 15 centímetros que le habían llamado la atención cuando volteo a ver que había de nuevo en las tiendas.-  
Bella sabía que Edward estaba evaluando el cómo se veían esos hermosos tacones de su color favorito para usar en ella, el cual hacia que su piel resaltara e hiciera que sus piernas se vieran aún más largas y hermosas de lo que ya se veían.  
Edward: amor ese color te queda muy bien; no se supone que estábamos en nuestra cita y no comprando zapatos que sé que te vas a comprar diga lo que diga?- le preguntó retóricamente a Bella a sabiendas de que ella rodaría los ojos como era su costumbre.  
Bella sintió que eso no estaba bien y de repente se puso a llorar así de la nada; este gesto espanto a Edward, pues nunca había visto a su mujer llorar más que en la boda, pero eso fue de felicidad  
Edward: señorita!- le hablo a la muchacha que había atendido a Bella; cuando ella llego; Edward tomo los zapatos y se los entrego- quiero estos zapatos- la muchacha asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió a la caja a esperar a que los pagaran- amor ya te voy a comprar los zapatos, pero por favor ya no llores si?- le pidió, para después tomar su barbilla para levantar su cara y verla a los ojos- porque lloras amor?  
Bella: no lo sé- le dijo con la voz pastosa debido a las lágrimas de cocodrilo que caían por sus ojos color chocolate- sentí que cuando dijiste eso debía llorar- le dijo lanzándose a sus brazo, a lo cual Edward la abrazo más fuerte para tranquilizarla; una vez que Bella termino de llorar se dirigieron a la caja a pagar sus zapatos y salir de la tienda para dirigirse a los sillones que estaban ahí para tomar su café.


	4. Chapter 3 DI

Capítulo 3

POV NARRADOR  
Tanto Edward como Bella se pasaron un buen tiempo comiendo sus muffins y tomando su café que decidieron dar una vuelta a la plaza una vez terminado lo que se habían comprado.  
Edward llevaba en su mano izquierda la bolsa de los zapatos de Bella mientras que con la otra sostenía su mano con sus dedos entrelazados hablando de cada uno.  
****: Edward?- dijo una voz desconocida para Bella pero muy conocida para Edward- quien diría que te encontraría en un centro comercial cuando tú los odias- le dijo para después lanzarse a sus brazos, provocando que soltara a Bella-  
Edward: Alice que haces aquí?, no se supone que estabas en Francia?- le pregunto a la joven alzándola del suelo y dejando un beso en su mejilla a lo cual ella se quejó-  
Alice: Anthony no me beses, sabes que me choca que tú y Emmett me besen- le dijo–  
Edward: enana todavía te quejas mucho- le dijo a su pequeña hermana-  
Bella no sabía que esa mujer de baja estatura y pelo color café-rubio era la pequeña hermana de su marido; Alice no había asistido a la boda, pues había pedido a su familia no buscarla durante su luna de miel a menos que fuera de vida o muerte (la cual duro 6 meses).  
Edward: donde esta Jasper?, logro estabilizarse económicamente después de su luna de miel?- le pregunto a su hermanita olvidándose de Bella y enfocándose en Alice a la cual no veía desde que asistió a su boda en Bora Bora- quieren ir a nuestra casa?- le pregunto a su hermana, quien frunció el ceño pues no veía a nadie con su hermano, quien traía una bolsa de zapatos en la mano izquierda junto a una sortija de matrimonio- y Bella?- entonces se volteó a buscar con la mirada a su mujer pues al enfocarse en su hermana se había olvidado completamente de que estaba en una cita con su mujer, a quien encontró frente a un escaparate de la tienda de Carolina Herrera decidiéndose en entrar o no a ver la ropa- ahí está- le dijo a su hermana, quien observo a una mujer un poco más alta que ella pero no tanto, frente al escaparate de su tienda favorita-  
Alice: es tu novia, hermanito?-  
Edward: es mi esposa, enana- le informo a su hermana, la cual abrió los ojos como platos- pero estamos en nuestra cita-  
Alice: cuando diablos te casaste Anthony?- le pregunto su hermana- cuando me enviaste la invitación?- exploto frunciéndole el ceño a su hermano quien estaba observando a su mujer que entraba a la tienda- la quiero conocer, creo que nos llevaremos bien…- le dijo tomándolo de la mano y jalándolo con ella hasta la tienda-  
Cuando entraron, vieron como Bella ya tenía a una muchacha detrás de ella con al menos 3 vestidos diferentes, a lo cual Alice supo inmediatamente que serían buenas amigas.  
Alice: ese amarillo no te va a gustar- le dijo a una Bella despistada decidiendo entre ese vestido amarillo y uno azul marino que sabía muy bien que a su marido le encantaría, pues era straples y muy corto del vuelo-  
Edward: tienes razón el azul le queda mucho mejor- le dijo a su mujer quien no les ponía nada de atención pues ella los trataba de ignorar como lo hicieron con ella unos minutos atrás; Bella tomo el vestido azul y se lo entregó a la señorita para que la siguiera hasta los probadores en donde se metió a un cubículo con los cuatro vestidos que llevaba la señorita amablemente; Edward supo que ella estaba enojada, pues él la había ignorado y prestado más atención a su hermana que a ella, que no había visto cuando se fue de su lado-  
Alice: creo que tu mujer a pesar de tener buen gusto en la ropa tiene un humor de perros; no sé cómo te casaste hermanito y no me dijiste?-  
Bella estaba enojada con Edward por haberla hecho a un lado cuando se encontró a su amiga a la cual no le recriminaba el haberlo llamado por su segundo nombre; ella evitaba con su nuevo hobby, EXPLOTAR; comprar ropa, eso hacía que ella se calmara y no explotara tan fácilmente.  
Al terminar de probarse los vestidos, Bella decidió que se llevaría el azul y uno negro con detalles en otro color muy hermosos.  
Cuando salió del probador, comprobó que tanto Edward como su amiga la estaban esperando, pero ella los ignoro y se dirigió a la caja para pagar.  
Edward estaba preocupado pues temía que su mujer estuviera enferma pues de cierto tiempo para acá ella estaba muy cambiante con respecto a sus emociones.  
Tanto él como su hermana se mantuvieron en silencio observando a su mujer actuar indiferente.  
Bella no les prestó atención y se dirigió a pagar sus vestidos para después dirigirse a la tienda de ropa interior pues necesitaba vengarse de su marido por haberla ignorado con su amiga.  
Una vez pagados los vestidos que sabía que volverían loco a Edward, se dirigió a su siguiente objetivo: "Victoria Secrets".  
Cuando Edward se percató de a donde quería entrar Bella, le dijo a su pequeña hermana que no entraría y que ella si lo hiciera para vigilar a su mujer; ella acepto pues quería conocer a su nueva hermana y su gusto en ropa.  
Bella estaba distraída buscando un brasear y unas bragas azul marino para después dirigirse a las batas de seda y unas transparentes, que no se percató de que Alice la había seguido hasta la tienda y había entrado.  
Alice: sabes mi hermano está muy preocupado por ti- le dijo a su nueva hermana- él odia ir de compras pero lo que más odia son los centros comerciales, cosa que tú lo hiciste que entrara a uno- le dijo sonriente-  
Bella: que siga preocupado- le dijo a la pequeña mujer a su lado con una sonrisa- mucho gusto- le dijo tendiéndole la mano- tú estabas en Francia cuando me case con tú hermano, no?-  
Alice: así es; lamento no haber estado en su boda pero ese monstruo que ves ahí no me mando invitación- le dijo a su nueva hermana- tú eres mi nueva hermanita- le dijo efusivamente, para después lanzarse a sus brazos- no me decepciones, confió en ti- le dijo muy seriamente a lo que Bella frunció el ceño; Alice cambio su expresión por una enorme sonrisa- bien sé que es lo que tramas y te ayudare; te vengaras de mi hermanito- le dijo con una sonrisota-  
Bella: bien me atrapaste; me quiero vengar de tu hermano por haberme ignorado; no sabía que tú eras su hermana sino su amiga; lo siento por haberte ignorado- le dijo con la cabeza un poco gacha de la vergüenza-  
Alice: no te preocupes hermanita; me ayudaras a vengarme de Anthony por no haberme invitado a su boda; yo hubiera planeado todo si el me lo hubiera dicho- le dijo frunciendo el ceño, a lo cual se veía muy chistosa-


	5. Chapter 4 DI

Capítulo 4

POV NARRADOR  
Cuando Bella al fin encontró lo que buscaba para su venganza con ayuda de su nueva mejor amiga/ cuñada y hermana: Alice, salieron de la tienda para encontrarse con un Edward entretenido con su celular jugando "Angry Birds"; ese juego se había convertido en su adicción desde que vio a Bella jugarlo en su celular.  
Bella: ten- le dijo Bella a su marido para sacarlo de su ensoñación y que cargara sus bolsas con lo que había comprado- a que tienda iremos ahora Alice?- le dijo volteándose a ver a su amiga y guiñarle el ojo-  
Alice: vamos a ver zapatos; se de unos que te van a encantar y harán juego con tu vestido azul marino que compraste en Carolina Herrera- entonces se dirigió a su hermano que ya tenía entre sus manos unas 5 bolsas de lo que había comprado su mujer- hermanito me llevas mis bolsas?- le pregunto a su hermano con un puchero-  
Bella: hermanita no le preguntes- le quito las bolsas (que eran 3 bolsas de lencería con encaje igual a lo que había comprado su cuñada) y se las dio a su marido; quien puso una cara de enfado, pues sería una larga tarde si quería compensar a su mujer por haberla ignorado- si quiere dormir esta noche en mi cuarto, tendrá que llevar nuestras bolsas de las compras Alice- le dijo a su cuñada con una enorme sonrisa-  
Habiendo dadole las bolsas a Edward, las nuevas amigas se dirigieron a la siguiente tienda: "Manolo Blahnik".  
Ahí compraron por lo menos Alice 3 pares de zapatos y Bella solo 1 pues ya había comprado unos hermosos tacones.  
Cuando terminaron la compras el pobre Edward llevaba en una mano (la izquierda) las bolsas de su mujer y en la otra (la derecha) las de su hermana.  
Cuando terminaron las compras, se dirigieron al auto de Alice; un Porsche amarillo descapotable hermoso, para dejar sus compras; después se dirigieron al volvo en donde habían llegado Edward y Bella, para dejar sus bolsas de ella y regresar al centro comercial, pues Bella quería un helado de chocolate doble.  
Alice fue con ellos.  
En la heladería "Gelato"; Alice había pedido un cono de vainilla, Bella pidió su cono doble de chocolate, mientras Edward pedía igual que su mujer uno de chocolate pero sencillo.  
En la heladería había unos sillones para que los clientes se sentaran, lo cual hicieron.  
Un celular sonó; era el de Alice.  
Alice: aló?- pregunto al remitente- hola amor- casi, casi grito- no estoy en el centro comercial, porque no vienes y vemos una película?- silencio- con Edward y Bella- silencio- pues ven y te la presento si?- silencio- ok te esperamos en el cine- y colgó su teléfono para después dirigirse a sus hermanos- quieren ir al cine?  
Bella: claro hermanita- entonces se volteó a Edward, que desde que empezaron con sus compras locas no había hablado- podemos?- le dijo haciendo el puchero que bien sabía que Edward no se podía negar-  
Edward: si amor, si podemos- le dijo a lo que Bella se puso feliz y eso para Edward era muy reconfortante-  
Bella: a qué hora llegara Jasper?- le pregunto a su hermana-  
Alice: dijo que estaba a una cuadra y que solo estacionaba su coche y lo veíamos en el cine-  
Bella: pues entonces hay que irnos de una vez- les dijo a sus acompañantes; Bella se percató de que todavía le quedaba un poco de helado- amor me ayudas?- le dijo con una enorme sonrisa a lo que Edward tuvo que asentir con la cabeza y ayudar a Bella con su helado de camino al cine-  
Alice: que película veremos?- dijo a sus acompañantes-  
Ya habían llegado al cine y Edward y Bella seguían comiendo su helado de chocolate en lo que llegaba Jasper, el esposo de Alice y mejor amigo de Edward.  
Jasper: hola amor- le dijo a Alice quien estaba tan concentrada en la película que vería, que se espantó al escuchar a su esposo hablarle a sus espaldas, a lo que Jasper se ganó un golpecito en el hombro de parte de su esposa-  
Alice: Jasper Hale qué diablos te pasa para espantarme de esa manera?- le pregunto a su marido con el ceño fruncido-  
Jasper: lo siento amor- le dijo para después darle un casto beso en los labios, a lo que Alice repentinamente se alegró; Jasper se volteó a ver a la pareja que estaba al lado de su mujer y se sorprendió de ver a Edward abrazando a Bella, pues no la había podido localizar para su boda ya que estaba en Forks donde vivían sus padres, puesto que estaba de vacaciones.  
Jasper: Bellita!- grito a su amiga de la infancia, para después jalarla de los brazos de Edward y abrazarla a lo que ella le correspondió dejando a los hermanos Cullen confundidos- eres la novia de Edward?- le pregunto-  
Bella: soy su esposa; pero tú eres el esposo de mi nueva hermanita- le dijo con una enorme sonrisa- hace cuanto no nos vemos? Y Rose?- le pregunto a su amigo-  
Edward: ya me confundí, se conocen?- les pregunto-  
Ambos: si- les dijeron a sus acompañantes con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, pues no se habían visto desde hacía 2 años-  
Bella, Rosalie y Jasper se conocían desde la infancia pues vivían en la misma calle e iban a la misma escuela; debido a sus diferentes carreras, tuvieron que dejarse de ver, más no perdieron el contacto entre ellos.  
Alice: ella es la Bella que me dijiste que no pudiste invitar a nuestra boda?- le pregunto a su esposo, a lo cual el asintió en señal de si- que pequeño es el mundo-  
Edward: desde cuando se conocen?- les pregunto  
Ambos: desde siempre- contestaron a lo que se rieron, pues ya no era raro que dijeran las cosas al mismo tiempo-  
Bella: y Rose?- le pregunto a su mejor amigo-  
Jasper: cierto, Rosalie y Emmett venían para acá; me llamaron para ver donde estaba y si queríamos salir con ellos; les dije que estaba en el centro comercial y que íbamos a ver una película- les dijo a sus acompañantes, a lo cual los hermanos Cullen rodaron los ojos mientras Bella y Jasper los veían-  
Alice: de acuerdo pero que película veremos; hay que comprar las entradas antes de que llegue Emmett o nos obligara a ver una película de terror como siempre-  
Los cuatro decidieron que verían "John Carter entre dos mundos", pues tenía muy buena críticas; aunque fuera de Disney.  
Cuando estaban a punto de pagar las 6 entradas, una tarjeta de crédito se atravesó y una mano enorme se la entregó a la señorita de la taquilla.  
Emmett: qué película veremos?- le pregunto a su hermano menor, quien no se había dado cuenta de que ya habían llegado y Bella estaba abrazada junto con Alice a Rosalie, las tres brincando como niñas chiquitas-  
Edward: veremos una de Disney- le informo a su hermano, quien sonrió de oreja a oreja, pues esa película era la que quería ver y venia dispuesto a rogarle a sus hermanos y cuñados por verla-  
Emmett: venia dispuesto a rogar para que viéramos esa película de Disney, pero me lo ahorre- hizo un gesto como que se limpiaba el sudor de la frente para después tomar a su hermano y levantarlo al aire- Eddy!, hace mucho que no te dejas ver hermanito- le dijo dándole vueltas en el aire-  
Edward: Emmett bájame o te juro que te vomito encima- oyendo esto, automáticamente Emmett abrió sus brazos haciendo que Edward por poco callera de sentón sino lo agarraba del brazo-  
Emmett: hermanita como soportas al amargado?- le pregunto a Bella dirigiéndose a ella con las mismas intenciones, a lo cual Bella le hizo una señal de STOP con la mano-  
Bella: tengo estomago delicado Emmett y lo sabes- le dijo, pero Emmett de todos modos se acercó a ella para alzarla y depositar un beso en su mejilla-  
Emmett: no me lo tienes que repetir hermanita- le dijo haciendo una mueca- recuerdo cuando me lo dejaste bien en claro el día del ensayo de la cena para tú boda con el amargado de mi hermano- le dijo apuntando con el dedo a su hermanito-  
Habiéndole dejado puntos clave a Emmett de lo que NO DEBERÍA hacer en el cine, se dirigieron a la dulcería a que Emmett comprara sus palomitas y dulces para que se mantuviera callado y los dejara disfrutar de su película.  
Lo que sorprendió a Edward fue que Bella también compro palomitas, refresco y un helado.  
Edward: amor te vas a comer todo eso?- le pregunto a su esposa, a quien de repente le tembló su labio y era una mala señal pues iba a empezar a llorar como en la zapatería-  
Bella: me estás diciendo gorda- le dijo ahora con lágrimas en los ojos-  
Edward: no amor no estas gorda; solo te pregunto que si te vas a comer eso?- le dijo señalando lo que había pedido-  
Bella: si porque?- le dijo retóricamente-  
Edward: no nada más decía para que lo pague-  
Emmett: hermanito te tienen controlado- le dijo burlonamente a Edward-  
Rosalie: a quien tienen controlado Emmett Cullen?- le pregunto a su marido con la amenaza pintada en el rostro-  
Emmett: a nadie amor- le dijo con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro-  
Rosalie: más te vale que no te burles de mi mejor amiga en mi presencia Emmett o estarás en celibato por un mes me escuchaste?- le pregunto a lo que Emmett abrió mucho los ojos para después asentir con la cabeza-  
Alice: apúrense chicos la película va a empezar y hay que hacer fila- les dijo-  
Edward pago lo de Bella y se dirigieron a hacer fila y recoger sus lentes de 3D para poder entrar a la sala.  
2 horas después había terminado la película y Emmett al igual que Bella y Alice salieron felices de la sala pues les había encantado la película, que Bella le hizo prometer a Edward comprarle el Blue-ray de la película cuando estuviera a la venta.  
Cuando llegaron al estacionamiento todos se dispersaron:  
Edward y Bella en el volvo.  
Alice en su Porsche.  
Jasper en su Mercedes.  
Y Rosalie y Emmett en el Jeep.  
Cuando llegaron a la mansión, Bella le dijo a Edward que necesitaba lo que había comprado y que quería irse a la cama; pero lo que él no sabía era que Bella ejecutaría ahí su plan, pues aún no se le olvidaba lo que le había hecho.  
Cuando Edward dejo las bolsas en la alcoba, Bella tomo las bolsas donde estaba la lencería y se dirigió a su ropero que parecía otro cuarto para cambiarse por su atuendo.  
Edward supo que Bella tramaba algo pero decidió ignorarlo pues sabía que viniendo de su mujer no sería nada bueno como cuando estuvieron de luna de miel que Bella lo convenció de broncearse, a lo cual termino pareciendo un tomate cuando regresaron de su luna de miel.  
Edward estaba esperando en la cama ya enfundado en su pijama, que consistía en unos pantalones de franela, esperando a Bella.  
Cuando la vio salir del baño, Bella bostezo para hacerle creer a su esposo que estaba cansada; lo que ella no sabía era que su pequeño amigo estaba prendido, pues ella llevaba puesto un pequeño brasear y unas bragas color azul marino que hacían que su piel resaltara, para cubrirlo con una diminuta bata transparente del mismo color.  
Bella: estás cansado amor?- le pregunto a Edward, el cual trataba de controlar su enorme erección- sabes me gusto salir con los chicos- le dijo mientras se acercaba a su lado de la cama con movimientos muy lentos y tortuosos para Edward, pues quería poseer a su esposa en ese momento- buenas noches amor- le dijo para depositar un beso en los labios de Edward, el cual la tomo de las caderas para no separarse de ella ni un centímetro pero al mismo tiempo acercándola a él lo más que fuera posible sentándola sobre su entrepierna, a lo que Bella gimió por lo grande que se sentía-  
Edward tenía a Bella sujeta tanto de la cintura como de la nuca para que no pudiera separarse de él; Edward giro de tal forma que Bella quedo debajo de él y se separó de sus labios para dirigirse a su cuello, el cual ataco dejando pequeños mordiscos en él.  
Bella: Edward…- gimió cuando sintió su gran erección en su vientre-  
Edward: Isabella me vuelves loco- le dijo al oído para después succionar su lóbulo derecho- nunca te daré el divorcio, me oíste?  
Bella asintió con la cabeza y acto seguido metió la mano dentro de los pantalones de Edward para rosar así su gran erección, a lo cual él soltó un sonoro gemido.  
Edward ya no lo soportaba y empezó a quitarle a Bella las pequeñas prendas de encaje que llevaba puestas y que lograron su objetivo de tentarlo.  
Cuando Bella estaba totalmente sin su diminuta ropa de encaje, le quito a Edward su pantalón, llevándose con los pantalones sus apretados boxers, haciendo que Edward soltara otro gemido pues estos se ceñían tanto a su entrepierna que cuando por fin fue liberada su erección sintió un gran alivio pues estaba más grande de lo usual y palpitante.  
Esto a Bella la éxito más de lo que debía.  
Edward empezó a dejar besos por todo su cuerpo hasta llegar a su vientre y de ahí se dirigió a la parte de más gozo de su mujer, haciendo que gimiera muy alto que de tan alto se escuchó si fue posible no solo por toda su habitación sino que en toda la casa.  
Edward comenzó a succionar el punto de excitación de Bella y con esto ella levanto la espalda para darle mejor alcance a su botón de placer.  
Edward metió dos dedos expertos dentro de su mujer haciendo que ella se retorciera de placer en la cama elevando su espalda para que tuviera más acceso de penetración mientras la besaba bruscamente, separándose de ella y volviendo a su punto de goce.  
Bella sintió como un retortijón en su bajo vientre, lo que le dijo que estaba a punto de llegar a su orgasmo para unos segundos después explotar de satisfacción por el orgasmo que había tenido, el cual Edward se bebió hasta la última gota de su jugo.  
Bella: es mi turno- diciendo esto tomo a Edward de los hombros y lo jalo hacia ella para después tumbarlo y que pudiera tener acceso a su pene- me toca a mí darte placer amor- le dijo para acto seguido llevarse el pene de su marido a su boca y empezar a lamerlo frenéticamente-  
Bella empezó lamiendo la gran erección para después lamerla y chuparla.  
Edward también llego a su orgasmo unos minutos después de que Bella había empezado con su vaivén.  
Cuando Bella se terminó de tomar los jugos de Edward, él la tomo por los hombros para acto seguido colocarla debajo de su cuerpo y así poder penetrarla.  
Edward era un amante perfecto para Bella y ella lo sabía, pues nunca conoció ni conocerá a alguien que le dé tanto placer como Edward.  
Edward y Bella llegaron a uno de los mejores orgasmos que habían tenido.  
Bella: eso fue asombroso- le dijo cuando estuvo sobre su pecho tratando de recuperar el aliento-  
Edward: concuerdo con lo mismo amor- le dijo para depositar un casto beso sobre sus labios y abrazarla fuertemente- descansa mi vida-  
Bella: buenas noches amor- le dijo dándole un beso y abrazándose más fuerte a su pecho-


	6. Chapter 5 DI

Capítulo 5

POV NARRADOR  
A la mañana siguiente tanto Edward como Bella amanecieron de buenas por la satisfactoria noche que habían tenido.  
Decidieron vestirse para poder bajar a desayunar.  
Bella se volvió a poner su brasear y sus bragas pero esta vez se puso un camisón de seda y su bata del mismo color que toda su ropa.  
Edward en cambio se puso su pantalón y una camiseta de franela.  
Así salieron de su habitación y se dirigieron al comedor tomados de la mano y dándose de besos en el trayecto.  
Cuando llegaron al comedor, Edward como todo caballero, le indico a Bella que se sentara y él acomodara su silla para después de esto él tomar asiento.  
Mayordomo: buenos días Señores- les dijo a sus amos-  
Bella: buenos días, Vladimir- le dijo con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro-  
Edward: buenos días, Vladimir-  
Vladimir: que desean para desayunar los Señores?- les pregunto volteándose a ver a Bella-  
Bella: yo quiero fruta con yogurt y nueces, después unas crepas de arándanos y jugo de naranja por favor- le informo  
Edward: lo mismo por favor y donde está el periódico, Vladimir?- le pregunto al mayordomo-  
Vladimir: en seguida se lo traigo Señor al igual que sus desayunos-  
Pasaron 3 minutos en los que Edward y Bella se veían a los ojos como si estuvieran hablándose con la mirada; Vladimir dejo el periódico a un lado del lugar de Edward y le dejo servido su café y coloco su vaso de jugo de naranja al igual que su copa de frutas como lo había hecho con Bella aunque ella no hubiera pedido café.  
Bella y Edward se vieron interrumpidos por el ama de llaves Zafrina.  
Zafrina: Señora tiene una llamada por teléfono de Forks- le informo a lo que Bella rompió el contacto visual con su marido para ponerle atención a Zafrina-  
Bella: quien es Zafrina?- le pregunto al ama de llaves-  
Zafrina: me parece que es su madre señora- le dijo entregándole el teléfono para que tomara el auricular-  
Bella: bueno?- pregunto-  
Renee: hija como estas?- le dijo su madre del otro lado del auricular-  
Bella: muy bien ma, deja te pongo en speaker porque estoy desayunando- le informo; acto seguido presiono el botón de speaker y la voz de su madre se escuchó por el comedor- ya!  
Renee: como están hija?- le pregunto a Bella-  
Bella: muy bien mama estamos desayunando y ustedes?, como esta papa?- le pregunto a su madre un poco preocupada-  
Renee: bien trabajando, se acaba de ir; te llamaba porque te acuerdas de narices Stanley?- le pregunto a su hija la cual soltó unas risitas-  
Bella: claro que me acuerdo; como olvidarla si me hizo la vida de cuadritos toda la secundaria- le dijo a su madre con un deje de tristeza que camufla geo rápidamente antes de empezar a llorar, pues últimamente había estado muy sensible- que paso con ella?  
Renee: me trajo una invitación… bueno es para ti- le informo-  
Bella: invitación de qué?- le pregunto a su madre con el ceño fruncido mientras Edward la veía atentamente-  
Vladimir: señor acaban de llegar sus hermanos- le informo-  
Edward: hazlos pasar por favor- le pidió mientras observaba a su mujer-  
Vladimir: enseguida Señor- le dijo para después salir por la puerta del comedor-  
Renee: es para una reunión de la secundaria; ya sabes no tienen en que perder el tiempo más que en criticar lo que hace la gente-le dijo a su hija un poco enojada-  
Bella: no iré- le dijo a su madre-  
Edward: porque amor?- le pregunto a su mujer-  
Renee: si hija porque?- le pregunto a su única hija-  
Emmett: ya llego por quien lloraba Eddy!- grito Emmett haciendo su gran entrada como siempre-  
Edward: Emmett, Bella está hablando por teléfono te puedes callar y pedir algo para que cierres la boca?  
Emmett: hola hermanita!- grito acercándose a Bella quien estaba pensando en una buena excusa para zafarse de esa- ya te había preguntado cómo soportas al amargado de mi hermano?- le dijo dejando un beso en su mejilla-  
Rosalie: Emmett Cullen te quieres callar?- le dijo Rose jalándolo de la oreja- siéntate; Vladimir le puedes traer algo de comer por favor?- le pidió al mayordomo a lo que él asintió y salió del comedor con rumbo a la cocina-  
Renee: quien grito eso?- preguntó  
Edward: lo siento Renee, es el atolondrado de mi hermano; no sé si lo recuerda de la boda?- le pregunto a su suegra-  
Renee: o si me acuerdo de él- le dijo para después soltar una pequeña risita- es quien cargo a Bella en la cena de ensayo y recibió un premio de parte de ella?- le pregunto a su yerno-  
Emmett: eso no es justo mama de Bellita; yo no sabía que mi hermanita es de estómago ligero y esa vez estaba emocionado de que alguien se quisiera casar con él amargado de mi hermanito Eddy…- Rosalie le metió una tostada a la boca para que se callara y resulto pues se entretuvo en la tostada y dejo a un lado la conversación-  
Renee: Bella sigue ahí?- le pregunto ahora a Edward, quien trataba de calmarse para no pararse y golpear a su hermano por la sarta de idioteces que decía-  
Edward: Bella?- le dijo a su mujer que había entrado en trance; la sacudió de un hombro y no reaccionaba-  
Bella: mama ya te dije que no voy a ir- le dijo a su madre seriamente-  
Rosalie: a donde no vas a ir Isabella?- le pregunto a su mejor amiga-  
Renee: Rosalie, eres tú?- le pregunto-  
Rosalie: hola Renee, como haz estado?- le preguntó a la madre de su mejor amiga-  
Renee: pues bien; no quiero parecer chismosa pero que haces ahí- le pregunto curiosa-  
Rosalie: pues tengo que vigilar de mi esposo en casa de su hermano para que no diga idioteces como hace un momento- le comunico-  
Renee: quien es tu esposo?- le pregunto- Emmett?  
Rosalie: él mismo- le dijo- pero a donde no quiere ir Bella?  
Renee: no quiere venir a la reunión de secundaria que organiza narices Stanley- le dijo a lo que tanto Rosalie y Emmett estallaron en risas pues ella ya se había olvidado del apodo que le habían puesto a Jessica Stanley, una presumida porrista que tenía una enfermedad en la nariz que la hacía que hablara como si estuviera congestionada-  
Rosalie: mis papas me hablaron esta mañana para decirme lo de la invitación y no te preocupes Renee, hare que Bella no falte aunque la lleve a rastras- le dijo-  
Renee: entonces los esperaremos, espera a que le diga a tu mama- le dijo- adiós chicos cuídense mucho- diciendo esto y colgó y Edward colgó el auricular que Bella aún tenía en las manos-  
Edward: cuando es el evento?- le pregunto a Rosalie-  
Rosalie: es este sábado-le informo a su cuñado- Alice sabes lo que significa?- le pregunto a su cuñada, quien había permanecido en silencio al igual que su esposo, Jasper-  
Ambas: COMPRAS!- explotaron las dos-  
Alice: Bella hay que ir de compras para tener los atuendos perfectos para esa noche y que se queden con la boca abierta la tal narices Stanley- le informo  
Edward: tengo que vestir formal?- le pregunto a su hermana-  
Alice: obviamente; los 3 como nuestros acompañantes tienen que ir hermosos; así que vamos al centro comercial- diciendo esto, Alice mando a Bella y Edward a bañarse rápido mientras ellos los esperaban en la sala-  
Ya en su cuarto Edward cargo a su mujer como costal de papas sobre su hombro y la metió a la ducha con él, pues sabía que si se tardaban mucho Alice sería capaz de venir hasta su habitación a sacarlos.  
15 minutos después ya estaban listos y salieron de la habitación encontrándose con Alice en las escaleras, pues ella iba decidida a sacarlos de la habitación a cualquier precio.


	7. Chapter 6 DI

Capítulo 6

POV NARRADOR  
En el centro comercial Alice llevo a las chicas a su tienda favorita.  
Bella: Alice yo ya tengo mi vestido- le dijo a su cuñada- lo compre hace 3 días- le pregunto  
Alice: de acuerdo entonces Rosalie y yo escogeremos nuestros vestidos en lo que tú acompañas a los chicos a comprarse un traje- le dijo con una enorme sonrisa-  
Dicho esto Bella y los chicos se dirigieron a Aldo Conti a buscarles un traje.  
En la tienda Bella ayudo a cada uno de los chicos a escoger su traje completo quedando así:  
Emmett un traje gris perla con una camisa a rayas color morado con blanco.  
Jasper un traje negro con una camisa a juego.  
Edward un traje negro con una camisa blanca y una corbata negra.  
Habiendo acabado se dirigieron al mostrador a pagar; en el había una mujer rubia que le coqueteaba a Edward y Bella se dio cuenta pero su marido no.  
Bella: amor hay que apurarnos para ir con las chicas si?- le dijo en el mostrador para que le dependienta se diera cuenta de que él tenía dueña-  
Edward: claro amor solo deja pagar- le dijo a Bella, a quien tomo de la mano y le entrego la tarjeta de crédito a la señorita del mostrador- amor quieres ir por un helado? - le pregunto a Bella.  
Bella: claro amor pero ahora quiero uno doble pero de vainilla con chocolate si?- le dijo haciendo un puchero y acto seguido Edward le dio un casto beso-  
Dependienta: a nombre de quien la factura?- le pregunto a los tortolitos-  
Emmett: Edward Cullen- le dijo, pues su hermano y su cuñada estaban en su burbuja- Eddy!- le hablo a su hermano, quien automáticamente se volteó cuando escucho el horrible apodo que le había puesto su hermano mayor-  
Edward: Emmett cuantas veces te voy a decir que no me gusta que me digas Eddy?- le pregunto a su hermano mayor-  
Emmett: calma Eddy, solo te quería decir que nadie va a llevarte tus cosas- le dijo señalando su traje-  
Edward tomo lo que había comprado y tomo la mano de Bella para salir de la tienda para dirigirse en busca de las chicas.  
Cuando llegaron a la tienda de Carolina Herrera, ni Alice ni Rosalie habían elegido aun sus vestidos.  
Bella le dijo a Alice que se comprara ese blanco que traía en la mano derecha y dejara el otro color amarillo canario del mismo modelo pero no igual de bonito que el blanco y así que ellas fueran del mismo color.  
También ayudo a Rosalie pero con ella fue diferente pues no quería usar un vestido tan abierto y se decidió por uno color negro con diseños ceñido al cuerpo.  
Habiendo terminado las compras en lo que los chicos acompañaban a Rosalie y Alice a conseguir sus zapatos en "Manolo Blahnik".  
Edward y Bella se dirigieron a "Gelato" por el helado de ella.  
Edward: buenas tardes quiero un cono doble de vainilla y chocolate y otro cono sencillo de choco chispas por favor-le dijo a la muchacha de la caja-  
Cuando tuvieron sus helados, se dirigieron en busca de los chicos para después dirigirse a casa para hacer el equipaje que llevarían a Forks con ellos.  
Cuando llegaron a la mansión, Edward le dijo a Bella que estaría en su despacho arreglando todo para su ausencia en la oficina.  
Bella le dijo que haría su maleta y que estaría en su habitación.  
Era la hora de la cena y Bella ya estaba a la mesa esperando a Edward que seguía en su despacho.  
Como ya llevaba tiempo esperándolo, Bella decidió que iría a ver que retrasaba a su marido en el despacho.  
Cuando estuvo en la puerta toco 3 veces y no consiguió respuesta así que decidió entrar; Bella se sorprendió de la escena que sus ojos presenciaban.  
Edward se había quedado dormido en la silla del escritorio y se veía muy tierno.  
Bella decidió acercarse y cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca le dio un beso en la boca a lo cual Edward se removió en su lugar y Bella siguió besándolo hasta que se despertó y la tomo por las caderas para sentarla en sus piernas y no romper su beso.  
Edward empezó a tocarle las piernas a Bella, quien traía un vestido y su esposo tenía más alcance a sus largas piernas.  
Bella: Edward- le dijo- vamos a cenar- le dijo, Edward la beso salvajemente para acallarla pues él la deseaba pero Bella lo que deseaba no solo era a su marido sino que quería comer pues tenía mucha hambre- amor enserio yo también te deseo pero tengo que comer primero a menos de que quieras que mientras me haces tuya me gruña el estómago- le dijo ahora con el ceño levente fruncido-  
Edward: de acuerdo, pero tú tienes la culpa por despertarme de esa forma- le dijo señalando su erección que estaba ya un poco grande- pero esta noche no sales viva de la habitación- le dijo poniéndola de pie y jalándola con él al comedor.  
Terminada la cena, Edward se le quedo viendo a su mujer pues había comido el doble de lo que comería diariamente; eso ya era mucho.  
Sus cambios de humor y su repentino apetito eran señal de que estaba enferma.  
Edward: amor antes de viajar necesito que me hagas un favor si?- le pidió a su mujer a lo que ella asintió-  
Bella: claro amor que deseas?- le pregunto muy intrigada pues rara vez Edward le pedía que hiciera algo por él-  
Edward: quiero que vayas al médico, amor- le dijo- últimamente te comportas raro y no es que me moleste sino que me preocupas- le dijo con un deje de tristeza en la mirada a lo que Bella no renegó-  
Bella: de acuerdo amor- le dijo- cuando volvamos de Forks hare la cita con el doctor para saber que tengo y que estés más tranquilo, de acuerdo?-  
Edward: claro amor- le dijo; en ese instante entro Vladimir con el postre, que consistía en una natilla de chocolate, pues Bella lo había pedido y comido mucho últimamente-  
Edward tenía sus dudas con respecto a lo que tenía su mujer; sus cambios de humor, su apetito y ahora el chocolate. Edward tenía la ligera duda de que su mujer estaba embarazada pero no le diría hasta que se hiciera los análisis clínicos.


	8. Chapter 7 DI

Capítulo 7

POV NARRADOR  
Hacía ya 30 minutos que habían aterrizado en el aeropuerto de Seattle y estaban esperando a los chicos quienes habían ido a rentar un auto para cada pareja.  
Cuando cada pareja ya estaba en su automóvil, tomaron la carretera que se dirigía hacia Forks.  
Bella estaba ansiosa de llegar a casa de sus padres, pues no los había podido ver desde su boda hacía ya 6 semanas.  
Bella: estoy tan ansiosa- le dijo a su esposo, quien estaba preocupado por su mujer-  
Edward descubrió más síntomas del embarazo, pues a la mañana siguiente de comer la natilla de chocolate, vomito violentamente todo lo que contenía su estómago; al día siguiente había tenido un desmayo y eso dejo que Edward dejara de sospechar para estar 100% seguro de que su mujer estaba embarazada.  
Renee y Charlie estaban ansiosos pues su hija no tardaba en llegar con su marido para pasar unos días en Forks con ellos.  
A las 5:30 de la tarde, Bella y Edward llegaron a la casa de los padres de su mujer, quienes los esperaban en el porche; cuando los Swan vieron un carro estacionarse en la calzada de su casa, se acercaron a este y vieron como su yerno salía para dirigirse a abrir la puerta de Bella como todo un caballero.  
Bella: mama, papa- grito cuando vio a sus padres acercarse, acto seguido se lanzó a los brazos de su madre y después a los de su padre, mientras Edward saludaba a su suegra con un beso en la mejilla-  
Edward: como han estado?- les pregunto muy cortésmente a sus suegros-  
Charlie: muy bien muchacho y ustedes?- le dijo dándole un abrazo fraternal a su yerno-  
Bella: hemos estado muy bien- le dijo a sus padres con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro-  
Renee ya tenía la mesa puesta y solo los estaban esperando para cenar.  
Bella le ayudo a su madre a servir la cena a su esposo y a su padre.  
Sus padres se le quedaron viendo cuando Bella acabada su 1ra porción se sirvió más.  
Renee y Charlie voltearon a ver a Edward en busca de una respuesta pero él estaba tan concentrado en lo deliciosa que estaba su cena que no se dio cuenta de las miradas que le dirigían sus suegros.  
Charlie: hija estas bien?- le pregunto a una Bella concentrada en si servirse otro poco o no-  
Bella: si papa porque?- le pregunto-  
Charlie: es que desde cuando comes tanto?- le pregunto a su hija, a quien al escuchar a su padre le tembló el labio y acto seguido aparecieron las lágrimas de cocodrilo-  
Bella: tú también?- le pregunto a su padre para después salir corriendo en dirección al patio trasero-  
Edward: no, amor regresa el no quiso decir eso- le dijo a su esposa que ahora estaba furiosa-  
Charlie: pero que hice?- pregunto-  
Edward: Charlie, Bella está muy sensible últimamente y todo se lo toma muy a pecho…  
Renee: está embarazada?- le pregunto a su yerno-  
Edward: creo que sí, no lo sé, no estoy muy seguro pero cuando regresemos a Chicago la llevare al doctor para que le practique análisis; les pido por favor que no le digan nada por si es negativo no quiero que después se deprima, por favor- le pidió a sus suegros-  
Renee: yo no diré nada, hijo- le dijo-  
Charlie: yo tampoco y espero que sea positivo a la prueba- le dijo con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro de solo pensar en que sería abuelo-  
Edward: iré a ver a Bella- les informo para después salir por la puerta trasera; al ver a su esposa tranquila sentada sobre un tronco viejo, Edward se acercó a ella- amor porque te enojaste?- le dijo pasando sus brazos por los costados de su mujer-  
Bella: no lo sé amor; últimamente me he sentido muy rara- le dijo; Bella se enfrasco en sus pensamientos mientras Edward se sentaba a su espalda haciendo que se apoyara en él y quedarse pensando-


	9. Chapter 8 DI

Capítulo 8

POV NARRADOR  
Bella sabía que sus cambios de humor no eran muy frecuentes en ella, así como su apetito reciente y sus vómitos matutinos.  
De repente a Bella se le prendió el foco.  
Bella: amor que día es hoy?- le pregunto a su esposo, quien sabía que ella empezaba a sospechar-  
Edward: Febrero 28, porque?- le pregunto con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro-  
Bella estaba contando y según sus cálculos su periodo debió de haberle llegado hace más de un mes y no había ocurrido.  
Bella: amor necesito ir al doctor ahora mismo- le dijo poniéndose de pie y jalándolo con ella hasta la entrada donde se encontraba el auto que habían rentado- amor necesitamos ir al hospital ahora- le dijo firmemente a su marido, quien le abrió la puerta del copiloto para después ir al lugar del conductor y arrancar el auto.  
Cuando llegaron al hospital Bella pidió ver a la ginecóloga; no tardaron mucho y los pasaron rápidamente.  
Doctora: buenas tardes, mi nombre es Heidi; en que puedo ayudarles señores Cullen?- les pregunto-  
Bella: necesito hacerme una prueba de embarazo, doctora- le dijo muy nerviosa-  
Heidi: dígame por mi nombre por favor- le pidió- dígame tiene sospechas de estar embarazada señora Cullen?-  
Bella: Bella por favor, Heidi- ella lo pensó- si tengo sospechas-  
Heidi: dígame cuales son los síntomas que presenta?- le pidió-  
Bella: bueno últimamente he comido el doble de lo que acostumbro, quiero mucho chocolate, he vomitado en las mañanas y tengo cambios de humor muy bruscos- le comunico-  
Edward: además, amor recuerda que te desmayaste ayer en la mañana- le dijo a su mujer para después ver a Heidi-  
Heidi: de acuerdo, acompáñenme por favor- les pidió- te hare un ultrasonido y si estas embarazada aparecerá el feto o él bebe- les dijo seriamente- no quiero que te ilusiones Bella pues puede ser una falsa alarma entendido?-  
Bella: si, no te preocupes no me ilusionare todavía- le dijo-  
Los 3 entraron a un cuarto que tenía un monitor sobre una mesa y una camilla.  
Heidi: por favor ponte esta bata y recuéstate sobre la camilla por favor- le pidió a Bella-  
3 minutos después Bella ya estaba acostada en la camilla y Edward sostenía su mano.  
Heidi le pidió que abriera las piernas y acto seguido introdujo algo pequeño que puso incomoda a Bella al momento de introducirlo; en la pantalla no se podía ver nada solo una pantalla negra como con la imagen no definida.  
Edward: no te preocupes amor- le pidió a su mujer- no importa si no estás embarazada, podremos intentarlo más adelante si es lo que quieres- le dijo con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro pero que no le llego a los ojos-  
Heidi: yo creo que no lo tendrán que intentar- les informo con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro- felicidades, estas embarazada Bella- le dijo.  
Bella quedo en shock al igual que Edward, que aunque ya lo sospechaba no creía que pudiera volverse verdad; Edward quería tener una familia con Bella pero nunca se imaginó que sería tan pronto.  
Bella: estoy embarazada?- le pregunto a Heidi, quien asintió con la cabeza y en el rostro de Bella se extendió una enorme sonrisa de felicidad pues ella ya quería tener hijos con Edward.  
Edward: embarazada- dijo él bajo su aliento para después extenderse en su rostro una enorme sonrisa- amor seremos papas!- le dijo a su mujer para después robarle un beso que duro unos minutos ya que Heidi los interrumpió-  
Heidi: felicidades- les dijo-  
Cuando llegaron a casa, notaron que ahí estaban los autos que habían rentado en el aeropuerto los chicos.  
Cuando entraron vieron que ahí se encontraban todos.  
Emmett: Bella y Edward que cochinadas se fueron a hacer?- les pregunto a los recién llegados pues traían unas sonrisas de oreja a oreja-  
Edward: sabes hermano, no me importan tus burlas ya que vengo tan feliz que ni tu ni nadie podrá opacar mi felicidad- les dijo a todos los presentes y dirigiéndose a sus suegros les asintió con la cabeza; Renee soltó un grito de alegría por la gran noticia-  
Renee: es verdad hijo?- le pregunto a Edward a lo que él asintió con la cabeza ganándose tanto él como su mujer un abrazo de parte de una emocionada Renee-  
Bella: espera ya lo sabias?- le pregunto a su madre para después voltearse a ver a su padre que se había parado para darles un abrazo a ambos y felicitarlos- pero cómo?- les pregunto  
Ambos: Edward- le explicaron-  
Bella se volteó a ver a Edward con la duda muda en el rostro.  
Edward: lo siento amor pero lo sospechaba y ahora está confirmado- le dijo con una enorme sonrisa y dándole un beso en la mejilla a su mujer-  
Bella: por eso querías que fuera al doctor?- le pregunto a su marido, a lo que él asintió-  
Emmett: de que están hablando?- les pregunto con el ceño fruncido a su hermano y cuñada- ya me perdí- dijo rascándose la parte de atrás de la cabeza- que sospechabas Eddy?  
Edward: Emmett no sé cómo vas a ser tío tan pronto- le dijo a su hermano mayor-  
Emmett: sigo sin entender- volvió a repetir, a lo que todos estallaron en risas para después pasar a felicitar a los futuros padres- tío yo?- pregunto a su hermano menor-  
Alice: si Emmett vamos a ser tíos- grito su hermana menor para después abrazar efusivamente a sus hermanos-  
Emmett: tío?, voy a ser tío?- dijo parándose del sillón y corriendo a abrazar a Bella para después darle vueltas en el aire-  
Edward: Emmett Cullen baja a Bella o la lastimaras- le ordeno un Edward fuera de sus casillas; Emmett puso a Bella en el piso pues cuando su hermano se ponía en ese plan, había que tenerle miedo- amor estas bien?- le pregunto a una Bella mareada- Emmett no te dejare cargar a tu futuro sobrino hasta que por lo menos tenga unos 18 años y no lo puedas lastimar o romper- le dijo a su hermano-  
Bella: creo que me quiero dormir un rato- le dijo a su esposo, quien la ayudo a subir a la habitación donde dormirían y arroparla para que no pasara frío- no te vayas amor- le pidió a Edward-  
Edward: aquí estaré amor solo deja cierro la puerta- le dijo; habiendo cerrado la puerta se cambió por su pijama, que consistía en sus pantalones de franela al igual que su playera; Bella ya se había puesto su pijama y estaba en la cama y solo esperaba a que Edward se durmiera con ella.


	10. Chapter 9 DI

Capítulo 9

POV NARRADOR  
Era sábado por la mañana y Bella y Edward se despertaron tan felices como se habían dormido por la noticia de que serían padres.  
Hoy sería el día de la reunión de secundaria de Bella, Rosalie y Jasper.  
El día se pasó muy rápido y la hora temida por Bella había llegado:  
La reunión con sus compañeros.  
Alice y Rosalie llegaron temprano a la residencia Swan para ayudar a que Bella se arreglara.  
2 minutos antes de las ocho de la noche las 3 mujeres aparecieron en lo alto de las escaleras dejando a los 3 hombres con la boca abierta.  
Edward: lista mi amor?- le pregunto a su mujer cuando esta llego al inicio de las escaleras-  
Bella: no!- le dijo-  
Rosalie: vamos Bella tienes que demostrarles a todas esas estúpidas que se burlaban de ti y que se ganaron una buena golpiza de mi parte que eres alguien que ellas quieren ser- le dijo una Rosalie muy decidida- además si alguien te quiere hacer algo se las volverá a ver con mi puño- le dijo con una perfecta sonrisa en el rostro-  
Edward: descuida amor, no te dejare sola ni un momento- le prometió en el oído a lo que nadie más que ellos pudieron alcanzar a oír- ahora si vámonos-  
Bella y Edward fueron los primeros en llegar a la entrada; estaban esperando a los demás cuando alguien llamo a Bella a sus espaldas.  
****: Bella?- dijo una voz a sus espaldas; Bella se dio la vuelta para toparse con su mejor amigo y hermano de la vida-  
Bella: Jacob?- le pregunto para después soltar la mano de su marido y lanzarse a los brazos de su mejor amigo- Jake eres tú- le dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro; Jacob levanto a Bella del suelo y comenzó a darle vueltas en el aire-  
Edward: no hagas eso se va a marear- le advirtió al amigo de su mujer, quien rápidamente puso a Bella en el suelo para observarle el rostro que se había puesto pálido- te lo dije- le dijo acercándose a su mujer- estas bien?  
Bella: si amor estoy bien- le contesto a su marido preocupado- Jake y dime si te casaste con Leah después de todo?- le pregunto con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro-  
Jacob: claro pequeña y débil Bella; ella es el amor de mi vida- le dijo con la ilusión en el rostro-  
Rosalie: quien es el amor de tu vida chucho?- le pregunto una burlona Rosalie a su mejor amigo- Jake!- grito emocionada para acto seguido cargarla como lo había hecho con Bella-  
Jasper: chucho pensé que no llegarías- le dijo a su amigo-  
Jacob: don emocional cállate- le dijo dándole un abrazo a su amigo-  
Leah: Rose, Bella- les grito a sus amigas muy emocionada-  
Ambas: Leah!- gritaron las amigas y después se acercaron a abrazarse las 3 en grupo-  
Bella: pero mírate- le dijo burlonamente a su mejor amiga- se ve que no perdieron el tiempo- le dijo a un Leah embarazada de 7 meses de gestación- estamos igual!- le grito a su amiga-  
Leah: también estas embarazada?- le pregunto a lo que ella asintió-  
Helena: quien está embarazada?- le pregunto a sus amigas- Bella, Rose, Leah!- grito de emoción, acto seguido las 4 amigas gritaron a lo que sus acompañantes se taparon los oídos-  
Estefan: don emocional, chucho!- le grito a sus amigos y compañeros de juegos; al igual que las chicas se abrazaron fraternalmente pues tenía alrededor de 7 años que no se veían- Bellita y Leah están embarazadas?  
Jasper: puedes creerlo mi cuñada está embarazada- le dijo a su amigo-  
Estefan: cuñada?- le pregunto con el ceño fruncido-  
Jasper: si Bella está casada con el hermano de mi mujer- dijo separándose de ellos y acercándose a Alice que estaba junto a sus hermanos observando el show-amor ven te quiero presentar al chucho y a don popular- le dijo extendiéndole la mano, a lo que ella la tomo y la llevo con él hasta donde estaban sus amigos- amor ellos son Jacob- señalando a quien estaba a su derecha- y Estefan- a su izquierda-  
Alice: mucho gusto- les dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro-  
Jacob: me apiado de ti como soportas a don emocional?- le pregunto a lo que Jasper le dio un golpe en el hombro-  
Alice: no te preocupes sé cómo controlarlo; mi hermano es un amargado, por la que te tienes que preguntar cómo lo controlan es a Bella- le dijo un poco seria pero con una enorme sonrisa-  
Edward: Marie te escuche!- le dijo a su hermana-  
Edward estaba al pendiente de su mujer quien estaba enfrascada en una conversación con sus amigas para que después se volteara a verlo y le hiciera una señal con la mano para que se acercara.  
Bella: amor ven- le hablo a su marido; todos se acercaron al grupo de mujeres y cada quien se puso a un lado de su pareja-Leah, Helena- les llamo- él es mi esposo Edward Cullen- les dijo a sus amigas quienes abrieron los ojos, pues ellas sabían que ese hombre, esposo de su amiga era billonario y con una fama intachable-  
Edward: mucho gusto- les dijo con una sonrisa a lo que tanto Helena como Leah tuvieron que tomar aire por la boca pues habían empezado a hiperventilar por la sonrisa de lado que les había dedicado a las amigas de su mujer-  
Rosalie: él es mi esposo Emmett Cullen- les dijo a sus amigas continuando con las presentaciones -  
Jasper: ella es mi esposa Alice Cullen- les dijo a sus amigos-  
Jacob: valla los Hale y Swan se casaron con los Cullen- les dijo- quien lo iba a decir- les dijo con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro-  
Helena: porque no vamos adentro, la fiesta está por comenzar y quiero burlarme de narices Stanley- les dijo con una enorme sonrisa de burla en el rostro-oí que será la que dirija el show- dijo haciendo que sus acompañantes se rieran-  
En la entrada había una mesa con una joven que pedía el nombre de las personas que venían.  
Joven: apellido de quienes nos acompañan?- les dijo a la primera pareja de amigos que se acercaron-  
Estefan: Salvatore- le informo a lo que la señorita les entrego un papelito para depositarlo en una urna cuando llegara el momento y hacerlos pasar-  
Joven: nombre?- le pregunto a la siguiente pareja-  
Jasper: Hale- le dijo y repitió la operación con ellos-  
Joven: nombre?-  
Edward: Cullen- le informo a lo que la señorita abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y repitió la operación del papelito-  
Joven: nombre?-  
Emmett: Cullen-  
Joven: nombre?-  
Jacob: Black-  
Una vez que todos tenían sus papelitos se juntaron en donde estaban las mesas y haciendo caso omiso juntaron dos mesas y se sentaron.  
****: Bueno pero si tenían que poner el desorden, como siempre- dijo una voz gangosa a sus espaldas, lo que provoco que todos se rieran- pero miren si es taradita Swan y sus compinches- le dijo burlonamente a Bella-  
Rosalie: huy pero si es gangosa Stanley- le dijo burlonamente defendiendo a su amiga que había escondido el rostro en el pecho de su esposo para no reaccionar mal y hacer un escándalo- o mejor dicho narices Stanley?- dicho esto provoco que todos en la mesa se rieran de como Jessica había salido disparada de ahí- no le hagas caso amiga, sabes que lo hace porque tiene envidia- le dijo a su amiga-  
Bella: perdón dijiste algo?- le pregunto a su amiga pues estaba tan embobada oliendo la colonia que se había puesto su marido que no se había dado cuenta de que estaban hablando de ella-  
Rosalie: olvídalo- le dijo con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro-  
Todos habían guardado silencio, pues narices Stanley había aparecido en lo alto del escenario con un vestido sumamente vulgar para cualquiera que tuviera buen gusto.  
Jessica: buenas noches a todos y bienvenidos- les dijo, dirigiéndose a las personas que ocupaban las mesas las cuales soltaron una risa disimulada por como sonó su gangosa voz por el micrófono- esta noche está llena de sorpresas para unos y recuerdos para otros- dicho esto empezó a pasar un video en el cual se observaban sus días de secundaria.  
Cuando el video ya iba a llegar a su fin, la última parte iba dirigida a Bella pero no era una muy bonita forma pues aparecía en mitad del patio de la escuela toda llena de pastel y confeti.  
Eso hizo que a Bella se le llenaran los ojos de lágrimas pues esa escena fue la que causo que toda la escuela la llamara "taradita Swan", pues le habían jugado una muy mala broma cuando sus amigos no estaban cerca para defenderla pues ella era muy dejada y todos se ensanchaban con ella.  
Rosalie: Stanley date por muerta!- grito una muy enojada Rosalie poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose al escenario donde estaba una Jessica muy asustada y congelada en su lugar.  
Edward consolaba a su mujer pues le hacía daño al bebe que ella llorara.  
Edward: Emmett detén a Rosalie yo me encargare de narices después- le pidió a su hermano- amor no llores no le hace bien al bebe, por favor- le pidió a su esposa-  
Bella: pero es que ese fue el peor día de mi vida amor- dijo como explicación para después limpiarse las lágrimas y abrazarse de su esposo-  
Mientras tanto Emmett trataba de calmar a Rosalie pues estaba que echaba fuego por los oídos; decidió cargarla como un costal de papas a pesar de sus protestas.  
Emmett: amor tranquilízate; narices se metió con mi hermano y él no la va a dejar irse así como así- le informo a su esposa quien dejo de forcejear para gritarle a la bruja-  
Rosalie: bruja te acabas de meter en un buen lio con el esposo de Bellita- le dijo burlonamente a lo que Stanley volteo a ver-  
Stanley: mira como tiemblo- le dijo a Rosalie burlona-  
Edward: pues deberías- le advirtió; Jessica se quedó con los ojos bien abiertos al ver quién era el esposo de Isabella Swan-  
Stanley: tú eres Edward Cullen?- le pregunto a lo que todos jadearon de sorpresa pues nunca se imaginaron que un súper billonario se fuera a fijar en "taradita Swan"-  
Edward: pues si y tú acabas de cavar tu tumba- le dijo ya muy enojado-  
Helena: narices ya ves lo que sacas por burlarte de las personas?- le dijo burlonamente a Jessica-  
Damon: quien puso en su lugar a narices Stanley?- le pregunto a su cuñada Helena-  
Stanley: no me puede hacer nada señor Cullen- le dijo muy engreídamente-  
Edward: eso lo veremos- le dijo con una sonrisa- y nadie me reta-  
Todos: uuuuuuuuuyyyyyy!  
Todos se empezaron a carcajear pues Jessica tenía una cara de espanto que nunca habían visto de parte de ella.  
Katherine: que empiece la fiesta!.- Grito y el DJ empezó a poner música movida dejando a un lado el incidente con Bella y haciendo que todos se pusieran a bailar- hermanita hace mucho que no te veo- le dijo a su hermana dándole un abrazo para después abrazar a los demás y presentarse con las parejas de sus amigos hasta que llego a donde estaba Bella, que no soltaba a su marido- Bellita no le hagas caso a narices, te tiene envidia por el bombón que tienes por marido y que ella solo se quedó con él idiota de Mike- le dijo a su amiga a quien hizo reír ese comentario-  
Ese gesto hizo que Bella dejara a un lado la ofensa de Jessica y se puso a bailar con sus amigas y su esposo quien todavía estaba enojado con narices Stanley y se las cobraría.  
Habían pasado 2 horas en las que todos los amigos reunidos entre esas dos mesas se la estaban pasando súper bien.  
Katherine había tomado el micrófono y el mando de la fiesta que Jessica había organizado.  
Katherine: quien quiere oír cantar a Bellita?- le pregunto a su audiencia quienes se pusieron a ovacionarle y pedir que cantara.  
Bella durante la secundaria había ganado dos concursos de talentos y toda la escuela sabía que ella cantaba muy hermoso, todos menos los Cullen por supuesto.  
Bella: no Katherine!- le advirtió a su amiga que ya estaba un poco pasada de copas- yo ya no canto- le informo-  
Edward: vamos amor canta para mí, si?- le pidió con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro a la cual sabía que su mujer no le podía negar nada-  
Bella: de acuerdo- dicho esto se puso de pie y Edward la ayudo a que subiera al escenario- esta canción se la dedico a mi Edward- le dijo a la audiencia-  
Todos: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!- todos suspiraron y se pegaron a su pareja tomándose de la mano-  
ESCUCHAR "STAY WITH ME".  
La voz de Bella se empezó a escuchar por todo el gimnasio en donde se llevaba a cabo la fiesta.  
Cuando la canción termino, el gimnasio se llenó de aplausos y la ovacionaron pidiéndole que cantara otra.  
Bella: quieren otra?- todos empezaron a gritar en signo de aprobación- esta canción me gusta mucho porque habla de independizarse- se volteó a ver a su esposo que estaba fascinado con su mujer- amor no te la tomes apecho sabes que te amo- le dijo con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro-  
ESCUCHAR "WHAT DOESN'T KILL YOU (STRONGER)" DE KELLY CLARKSON.  
Cuando Bella termino de cantar, la fiesta se transformó de tal forma que se hizo una fiesta de karaoke y todos querían cantar.  
Edward le había pedido a su mujer le dijera quien era el esposo de Jessica y ella le enseño que el borrachín que estaba cantando como loco y sin música era él tarado de Mike.  
Edward estaba planeando su venganza hacia Jessica y había encontrado la manera.  
Mientras Edward ponía en marcha su plan contra Jessica, Bella estaba conversando con sus amigas.  
Rosalie: dinos Leah, cuando nace tu bebe?-le pregunto muy curiosa-  
Leah: en menos de 2 meses y estoy muy ansiosa por que nazca- les dijo a sus amigas-  
Helena: y no me digas- le dijo- va a ser niño-le dijo muy segura-  
Leah: bruja!- le dijo a su amiga-  
Katherine: no bruja es ella- dijo señalando a Jessica que trataba de bailar seximente para llamar la atención de los hombres con su vestido tan vulgar como ella- hay no sé cómo o donde le vendieron ese vestido-les dijo a sus amigas-  
Helena: y dinos Bellita cuando va a nacer el próximo Cullen?- le pregunto a lo que ella se ruborizo como siempre-  
Bella: bueno, apenas me entere ayer de que estaba embarazada-les dijo a sus amigas- apenas voy a tener 2 meses-les dijo  
Katherine: Bellita, sabes que el chisme no se me da pero, te puedo preguntar algo?-le dijo a lo que ella asintió- no es por ofender pero como conquistaste a tu esposo si sigues siendo tímida?-le pregunto a lo que Bella abrió los ojos como platos-  
Bella: es muy graciosa nuestra historia-les dijo con las mejillas ya muy rojas- nos conocimos en un bar-les dijo tímidamente-  
Helena: y luego?- le pregunto-  
Alice: Wow esa no me la sabia- le dijo a su cuñada-  
Rosalie: como lo vas a saber si estabas en Francia de luna de miel?- le pregunto incrédula a su cuñada-  
Alice: lo siento-dijo sarcásticamente-  
Bella: pues nos pasamos de copas y ya saben lo demás- les dijo-  
Leah: cuando fue eso?- le pregunto-  
Bella: 6 semanas?-les dijo a sus amigas a lo que ellas abrieron los ojos como platos-  
Katherine: como que te apuraste no?- le dijo a su amiga-  
Bella: si bueno, este- les dijo tartamudeando  
Edward: amor quieres bailar?- le pregunto a su mujer mientras guardaba un papel dentro de su saco para después ver que las amigas de su mujer lo observaban de arriba abajo- que sucede?-pregunto extrañado pues todas lo miraban- sabes mejor ahorita regreso, voy a buscar a Emmett- anuncio-  
Rosalie: dile que más le vale que no esté borracho o dormirá con el perro- le pidió su cuñada-  
Edward: le diré-dijo y después se fue en busca de su hermano-  
Katherine: Bella enserio lo amas?- le pregunto seria-  
Bella: por supuesto que lo amo Katherine-le dijo enojada- necesito ir al baño- dijo de repente enojada-  
Alice: yo voy contigo hermanita- le dijo a una Bella enojada-  
Rosalie se le quedo viendo mal a Katherine pues Bella era sensible y lo más seguro es que este llorando en esos momentos.  
En el baño, Bella se soltó a llorar en los brazos de su hermana.  
Alice: ya hermanita, no le hagas caso- la consoló- le hace daño al bebe-  
Bella se separó y se dio cuenta de que el llorar ya no le podía ganar, que tenía que ser fuerte por su hijo.  
Bella: tienes razón- le dijo a su amiga- me lavare la cara-dijo acercándose a los lavaderos-  
Cuando salieron del baño vio que todos ya estaban en la mesa; cuando Edward se volteó a ver a su esposa, vio que el borde de sus ojos estaban rojos, señal de que había llorado.  
Edward se puso de pie exaltando a todos y fue a donde estaba Bella, que se arrojó a sus brazos y lloro un poco más.  
Rosalie: bien Katherine- le regaño pues había hecho llorar a Bellita-  
Katherine: lo siento, saben que digo las cosas y luego las pienso-les dijo a sus amigas que la veían igual o más feo que su hermana-  
Edward: quieres tomar aire?- Bella asintió y abrazados salieron del gimnasio y tomaron asiento en las bancas que estaban ahí cerca- que paso amor?, porque lloras?- le pregunto en un tono muy dulce-  
Bella: Katherine me pregunto si en verdad te amo-le dijo a su marido quien no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa que disimulo con una tos inexistente- de que te ríes Cullen- le dijo intentando no sonreír-  
Edward: de nada amor-le dijo para después besarla por un buen rato- me gusta que defiendas nuestro amor, pero preferiría que no lloraras porque le hace daño al bebe- le dijo dándole otro beso haciendo que Bella gimiera en su boca-  
Bella: vámonos de aquí-le dijo a su marido tratando de quitarle la corbata para poder desabrochar su camisa-  
Edward: amor no podemos hacerles eso a tus amigos-le dijo cuando estaba metiendo sus manos bajo el vestido blanco que Bella llevaba puesto que tenía el cierre por enfrente-  
Bella: vamos a donde sea pero te necesito ahora- le dijo para posar su mano en la entre pierna de su marido que ya estaba muy dura, haciendo que él gimiera por el rose de la mano de Bella-  
Edward: vamos al coche- le sugirió tomándola de la mano y llevándola con él-  
Cuando iban pasando por la puerta del gimnasio, se toparon Emmett.  
Emmett: a dónde van?- les pregunto burlón- tan rápido se van?-les pregunto-  
Edward: Emmett no estamos jugando si- le dijo a su hermano ya enojado-íbamos al coche por el suéter de Bella y a dejar mi corbata-le dijo para acto seguido quitársela para que no sospechara-  
Emmett: ok, no se tarden-les dijo guiñándoles el ojo y entrando al gimnasio-  
Bella: no le hagas caso, vamos- le dijo jalándole de la mano al carro-  
Cuando llegaron, se metieron en la parte trasera y Edward coloco a Bella sobre su entrepierna, que al sentirla tan dura se le escapo un audible gemido y comenzaron a besarse muy apasionadamente.  
Edward le subió el vestido a Bella hasta la cadera y quitándole sus bragas metió dos de sus dedos en su centro haciendo que gimiera audiblemente.  
Bella desabrocho el pantalón de Edward y este se levantó para bajárselos junto a su bóxer y después meterle dos dedos a Bella de nuevo.  
Bella empezó a masajear el sexo de su esposo como él lo hacía con ella.  
Bella: amor ya no puedo métemelo-le rogo-  
Edward saco los dedos de Bella para después acomodarse y embestirla metiendo su pene hasta el fondo de ella.  
Bella tuvo que aferrarse a Edward para no caer sobre de él pues ese acto hizo que a Bella se le pusieran las piernas como de gelatina.  
Bella: Edward más- le pidió, pues ya casi llegaba a su orgasmo-  
Edward: amor me vuelves loco-le dijo para después callar sus gemidos besándola salvajemente, a lo que ella no se quejó pues le gustaba como se comportaban en la intimidad; Edward estaba ayudando a Bella, sujetándola por las caderas, a marcar el ritmo de las estocadas, puesto que como estaban en el asiento de pasajeros, era muy incómodo que tuvieran que recostarse; Edward sentía que se venía y cuando Bella llego él lo hizo con ella cayendo Bella rendida sobre su esposo, pero sin dejar que saliera de ella.  
Bella: es lo mejor que hemos hecho- le dijo a su marido para después besarlo sujetándolo por la nuca-  
Edward temblaba, pues todavía no se había descargado completamente en Bella.  
Bella: creo que esta noche la pasaremos en el hotel del pueblo- le informo a su marido con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro- no lo crees amor?- le pregunto-  
Edward: no me imagino que tus padres quieran escuchar cuando hacemos el amor-le dijo para volverla a besar y sujetarla por las caderas para impedir que separara sus sexos-debemos volver amor-le dijo interrumpiendo su nueva sesión de sexo-  
Bella: no quiero!-le dijo estampando sus labios con los de su esposo y moviendo las caderas, pues Edward todavía no salía de ella-vámonos de aquí- le dijo en el oído mientras mordía el lóbulo de su oreja haciendo que gimiera-  
Edward: eres mi perdición-le dijo besándola salvajemente para embestirla fuertemente haciendo que gimieran ambos en sus bocas y después separarse de ella-vámonos de aquí-le dijo y Bella sonrió para separarse y acomodarse el vestido y dejar que Edward se subiera los pantalones y los bóxer, cuando lo hizo vio que su esposo tenía una enorme erección que estaba ansiosa que la introdujera en ella-


	11. Chapter 10 DI

Capítulo 10

Bella ayudo a Edward a acomodarse la camisa y el cabello; cuando estaban a punto de huir, fueron interceptados por sus amigos.  
Jacob: a donde dijo el conde?- les dijo en forma de broma, pues ya estaba muy pasado de copas al igual que Jasper, Estefan, Damond y Emmett-  
Rosalie: como pesa- se quejó- cuñado me ayudas?- le pregunto a Edward quien estaba a punto de echarse a reír, pues Emmett era enorme y la escena era muy chistosa-  
Edward: claro Rose- le dijo aguantando la risa-  
Alice: Jasper Hale estas castigado- regaño a su esposo-  
Jasper: porque amor?- le pregunto con el ceño fruncido- yo que hice?- le pregunto altaneramente-  
Alice: emborracharte pedazo de…- le regaño- vámonos a la casa de tus padres, ya quiero ver que te dice tu papa- le dijo a lo que Jasper solo se echó a reír y lo condujo hacia su auto rentado, para meterlo con un gran esfuerzo en el asiento de pasajeros- bueno ya nos vamos hermanita- le dijo a Bella cuando ya había metido a su esposo y solo había regresado a despedirse de sus nuevos amigos y su familia-  
Cuando Rosalie y Edward regresaron Rosalie también se despidió para después dirigirse a la casa de sus padres al igual que Alice.  
Cuando ya todos se habían despedido, Bella le pidió a Edward que acompañaran a Leah, pues con sus 7 meses de embarazo ella no podría manejar hasta la reserva.  
Leah y Bella se fueron en el carro que ellos habían rentado mientras Edward las seguía muy de cerca con el carro de sus nuevos amigos.  
Cuando llegaron, Leah le pidió de favor a Edward que le ayudara a recostar a Jacob en el sillón, pues ahí dormiría.  
Leah: chicos ya es muy noche, quédense- les dijo su nueva amiga- hay habitaciones de sobra desde que reconstruimos la casa-les dijo con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro-  
Bella: Leah la casa de mis padres no está muy lejos…  
Leah: por favor-les pidió con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro pues ya eran casi las 3 de la mañana-  
Edward: de acuerdo ya que insistes- le dijo con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro- vamos amor, mañana iremos con tus padres-le dijo con una sonrisa de lado-  
Bella: de acuerdo Leah solo porque no te quiero dejar sola con él borracho de tu esposo- le dijo abrazándola y ayudándola a subir las escaleras-  
Bella ayudo a Leah a entrar en una habitación que estaba en el rincón del pasillo.  
Leah: pueden usar la habitación que gusten, todas están listas-le dijo con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro- buenas noches amiga-le dijo dándole un abrazo para después soltarla y dejar que fuera por su esposo a la sala-  
Bella: Edward?- pregunto en lo alto de las escaleras-  
Edward: voy-le dijo para después encaminarse a las escaleras pues había ido a la cocina por un vaso de agua; cuando llego al piso vio que Bella se metía en el cuarto que estaba al lado opuesto del de Leah pero que él no sabía-  
Bella ya se había puesto cómoda (se había quitado su vestido y solo quedo en ropa interior).  
Edward cerró la puerta que estaba detrás de él con seguro y mientras se iba acercando a la cama se iba quitando la ropa hasta quedar en solo boxers.  
Cuando se recostó junto a ella la tomo entre su brazos y la apretó a su pecho.  
Edward: te amo-le dijo en el oído para después besarle el cuello-  
Bella: yo también-le dijo para darse la vuelta y acercarse a sus labios y besarlo dulcemente.  
El beso se fue transformando en pasional y ambos gemían en sus bocas y para que los gemidos no se escucharan tan fuertes, pues debían recordar que esa no era su casa.  
Edward: Bella y si nos escuchan?- le pregunto cuando empezó a besarle el cuello y morderlo levemente pues Edward sabía que la piel de Bella era sensible-  
Bella: amor te necesito dentro de mí-le dijo para besarlo y evitar que fuertes gemidos salieran de su boca-  
Edward empezó a desvestir a Bella y ella le quito sus apretados boxers.  
Edward: amor y si nos escucha Leah?-le pregunto cuando le estaba mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja y haciendo que Bella sintiera la enorme erección que él ya tenía- yo también te necesito-le dijo-  
Bella abrió las piernas y Edward la beso para acallar sus gemidos y así de una sola estocada embestirla.  
Ambos llevaban un ritmo frenético que hacían que la cama rechinara un poco; cuando ambos llegaron a su orgasmo, Bella abrazo a su esposo pues estaba temblando al eyacular dentro de ella.  
Bella: amor ya hay que dormir-le dijo cuándo Edward dejo de temblar-  
Edward: tienes razón, amor; buenas noches- le dijo separándose de ella y atrayéndola hacia su pecho donde se recostó y pasó sus brazos por el torso desnudo de su esposo y dejarle un camino de besos hasta que llego a su boca y lo beso con ternura para después volverse a recargar-  
Bella: muy buenas noches, amor-le dijo para cerrar así los ojos-  
A la mañana siguiente. Bella se despertó desorientada, pues Edward no estaba a su lado y ella llevaba puesta su ropa interior, cuando alzo la mirada observo que el saco de Edward y su vestido blanco se encontraban a los pies de la cama.  
Bella se puso su vestido y tomo el saco de Edward para ponérselo, pues tenía un poco de frio; también se puso sus tacones de Manolo Blahnik negros y salió de la habitación siguiendo el aroma a huevos y tocino que provenía de la cocina.  
Bella: buenos días- dijo cuando entro a la cocina y vio que Edward ayudaba a Leah con el desayuno, mientras Jacob comía unos chilaquiles para la resaca-  
Leah: buenos días-le dijo- veo que al fin despiertas-le dijo su amiga para acercarse a ella y abrazarla como pudo debido a su panza-ven siéntate en lo que Edward y yo servimos el desayuno-le dijo con una enorme sonrisa-  
Bella: no tienes frio amor?- le pregunto a su marido que solo llevaba su camisa de la noche pasada y ella llevaba su saco debido al frio-  
Edward: no amor estoy bien-le dijo con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro-  
Jacob: como duele- se quejó debido a la resaca-  
Leah: eso te enseñara a no beber tanto, mi amor- le dijo a su marido con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro-  
Jacob: te juro que no lo vuelvo a hacer, amor pero no grites- le pidió-  
Leah: gritare todo lo que yo quiera porque estoy en mi casa y ver si así aprendes-le dijo en voz alta-  
Jacob: amor tenemos visitas-le dijo a lo que ella se enojó aún más mientras Edward y Bella trataban de no reírse en voz alta al observar a sus amigos pelear-  
En ese momento sonó el celular de Edward; era Emmett.  
Edward: si Emmett?-le pregunto a su hermano al otro lado de la línea-  
Emmett: Eddy, donde diablos están?-le pregunto-  
Edward: en casa de Jake y Leah, por?- le pregunto a su hermano-  
Emmett: a bueno iremos ahí, adiós- dijo y colgó-  
Edward: de acuerdo hay que desayunar antes de que el troglodita de mi hermano llegue y acabe con todo- le dijo a los presentes-  
Leah: de acuerdo hay que servir que ya tengo hambre- le dijo a Edward-  
Bella: va a venir Emmett?-le pregunto a su esposo-  
Edward: si me hablo que porque no estábamos en casa de tus padres me imagino ya que nos estaban buscando-le dijo a su esposa-  
Bella: entonces comamos rápido-les dijo a sus acompañantes-  
Al cabo de media hora, ya casi acababan de desayunar cuando sonó el timbre, Jacob se dirigía a la puerta para ver quién era.  
Emmett: Jake!- gritó el grandulón-  
Jacob: Emmett, no grites si?- le pidió a su nuevo amigo-que no tienes resaca?- le pregunto-  
Emmett: pues sí, si tengo pero se me pasa comiendo rica comida-le dijo con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro y avanzando a la cocina donde estaban los demás-Eddy!-grito eufórico cuando vio a su hermano y su cuñada besándose y abrazándose-  
Edward: ahora que Emmett?-le pregunto enojado a su hermano mayor por haber interrumpido su beso con su esposa-  
Emmett: Eddy porque me tratas así?-le pregunto indignado a su hermano pero con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro-bueno está bien-les dijo- porque no durmieron en casa de tus suegros, Eddy?.-le pregunto a su hermano-  
Edward: porque?-le pregunto a su hermano quien asintió con la cabeza-porque no te importa-le dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro-  
Emmett: que grosero es Eddy-le dijo y como niño chiquito que era el saco la lengua a su hermano- te acusare con mama-le dijo sonriendo satisfecho-  
En ese momento y como si la hubieran invocado sonó el celular de Alice.  
Alice: hola mami-le dijo con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro observando a sus hermanos mayores-  
Esme: como estas hija?-le pregunto  
Alice: bien mami, estoy con mis hermanos y unos amigos en casa de otros amigos y tú y papa están bien?- le pregunto a su madre-  
Esme: si hija-le dijo-me podrías comunicar con uno de tus hermanos?-le pidió  
Alice: claro mami-dijo para después observar a sus hermanos y amigos-Edward mama quiere hablar con uno de ustedes y no sé a quién pasarle primero-le dijo frunciendo el ceño echando la carnada-  
Edward: pásame la Alice-le pidió con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro-  
Emmett: no Alice si me la pasas te comprare unos zapatos- le dijo viendo como su plan daba frutos-  
Alice: solo un par?-le pregunto incrédula a su hermano mayor-  
Edward: yo te comprare los que quieras si me la pasas-le dijo-  
Alice: hermanito me acabas de convencer-le dijo pasándole el auricular a su hermano mayor, Edward-  
Edward: hola mama?- le dijo a su madre acercándose a su mujer y pasándole un brazo por la cadera-cómo están?-le pregunto-  
Esme: bien hijo- le dijo a su madre- como están tú y Bella?-le pregunto ahora-  
Edward: muy bien mama; cuando regresan de Grecia?- le pregunto a su madre-  
Esme: hay hijo la siguiente semana; te agradezco mucho que nos hayan regalado ese viaje tú y Bella- le dijo a su hijo en agradecimiento-  
Edward: no tienes que agradecer nada mama y lo sabes-  
Emmett: mami yo quiero hablar contigo!-grito cerca del oído de Edward-  
Esme: deja me hablar con tu hermano o no dejara de molestar hijo por favor-le pidió-  
Edward: si mama-le dijo pasándole el teléfono a su hermano mayor que no dejaba de jalar de su camisa para que le dejara hablar con su madre-  
Emmett: mami!-grito a lo cual Esme tuvo que alejarse del auricular para que no se dañara su oído-  
Esme: Emmett Cullen, no grites que me dejas sorda hijo-le pidió su madre-  
Emmett: lo siento mami- le dijo haciendo un puchero de niño regañado- como están tú y papa?-le pregunto- cuando regresaran de donde sea que los haya mandado Eddy?- le volvió a preguntar sin dejar que contestara su primer pregunta-  
Esme: tu padre y yo estamos bien hijo y volveremos la próxima semana-le dijo-  
Emmett: que bien mami-le dijo ahora con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro y se volteó a ver a Edward y Bella que estaban distraídos con Leah para decirle a su madre de que sería tío- mami adivina que?-le pregunto-  
Esme: que paso corazón?-le pregunto  
Emmett: voy a ser tío!-grito de nuevo para dejar a su madre sorprendida del otro lado de la línea-  
Esme: Alice está embarazada?-pregunto- o Bella está embarazada?-le volvió a preguntar antes de que pudiera contestar su primera pregunta-  
Edward: Emmett!- grito enojadísimo pues él y Bella estaban planeando decirles después de que regresaran de Grecia- si les dices que Bella está embarazada te voy a ahorca-le dijo para acto seguido intentar quitarle el teléfono a su hermano mayor-  
Bella sabía que tenía que hacer algo para que Emmett no arruinara la sorpresa que le dirían ella y su esposo a sus suegros; ella sabía muy bien que si se ponía a llorar Rose se enojaría con Emmett y le quitaría el teléfono para que no arruinara su sorpresa.  
Todos estaban concentrados en como Emmett y Edward forcejeaban por el celular que nadie se había percatado de que Bella estaba poniendo en marcha su plan y empezó a llorar muy fuerte para que todos la escucharan.  
Emmett y Edward dejaron de pelear al escuchar un sollozo y percatarse de que era Bella.  
Rosalie: Bellita que tienes, hermanita?-le pregunto angustiada-  
Bella: Rose, Emmett va a arruinar mi sorpresa para con Esme y Carlisle-le dijo sollozando muy fuerte y acto seguido Rosalie se dirigió a donde estaba su esposo aun forcejeando con el celular-  
Rosalie: Emmett Cullen mira lo que hiciste-le dijo enoja extendiendo la mano para que le dieran el celular- ahora discúlpate con Bella por arruinar su sorpresa, rápido-le exigió; Emmett se acercó a Bella y la abrazo y sin que se diera cuenta ella estaba sonriendo victoriosa en su mente de que haya funcionado su plan para quitarle el celular a Emmett.-  
Emmett: perdóname hermanita-le dijo haciendo un puchero-  
Bella: no te puedo perdonar oso; casi arruinas mi sorpresa- y le puso más dramatismo al ponerse a llorar y estirar los brazos en dirección de su esposo para poder esconder el rostro y reírse, pues ya no podría soportar el no hacerlo- amor viste lo que casi hizo?-le dijo a Edward cuando la estaba abrazando y en ese momento oculto el rostro en su pecho y dejo que se escaparan sus carcajadas que si la veían desde otro lugar parecería que Bella seguía llorando-  
Edward: ya amor no llores- le pidió a su mujer a sabiendas de que estaba actuando- le hace mal al bebe- le dijo para acercarse a su oído- bien hecho muñeca- le dijo lo más bajo que pudo en su oído para que nadie escuchara-  
Todo mundo estaba al pendiente de Bella y se habían olvidado de que Esme estaba al teléfono hasta que escucharon una voz muy lejana y Alice tomo el teléfono.  
Alice: alo?- pregunto a su intercomunicadora para ver si seguía en la línea-  
Esme: Alice?- pregunto- que fue todo eso de que alguien está embarazada y que le hizo tu hermano a Bella?-le pregunto enojada a su única hija-  
Alice: pues Emmett hizo llorar a Bellita y Edward la está consolando y Rose se enojó con Emmett- le informo a su madre-  
Esme: pon el speaker- le pidió a su hija ya muy enojada con su hijo mayor-  
Alice: claro mami- le dijo para después presionar el botón del speaker- listo estas en el speaker- le informo-  
Esme: Emmett Cullen que diablos te pasa al hacer llorar a tu hermana de esa manera- le grito a su hijo a lo que todos los presentes se querían reír de que Emmett fuera regañado por su madre-  
Emmett: mami no te enojes…  
Esme: no Emmett; me enojo y mucho- le dijo- te paso a tu padre- le informo-  
Alice y Edward: huuuuuuuuuuuuyyyyyyyyy!- le dijeron a su hermano-  
Edward: Emmy va a ser regañado-le dijo a su hermano al ver su cara de preocupación-  
Carlisle: hijo cuéntame que paso- le pidió su padre serenamente-  
Emmett: yo… este… yo… hola papi como estas?-le pregunto a su padre que estaba al otro lado del teléfono para tratar de evadir el tema-  
Carlisle: tendremos una larga charla cuando tu madre y yo regresemos de Grecia, jovencito; déjame hablar con tu hermana-le pidió-  
Alice: papi yo soy la que sostiene el teléfono-le informo a su padre-  
Carlisle: como estas hija?, sigues comprando?-le pregunto en broma a su única hija, hasta ahora, a sabiendas de que era su hobby-  
Alice: ya no como antes papi- le dijo- mi tarjeta de crédito ya tiene un límite menos de mi crédito de antes-le informo a su padre, quien soltó una pequeña risa-  
Carlisle: quita el speaker y déjame hablar con Edward, por favor princesa-le pidió a su hija-  
Alice: listo papi-le dijo llevándose el teléfono a la oreja y dirigiéndose a su hermano- toma Edward- le dijo y el extendió la mano y cuando le iba a poner el celular en la mano- quiero mis zapatos de Manolo Blahnik-le dijo para colocar el teléfono en sus manos con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro y Edward rodó los ojos-  
Edward: bueno?- dijo-  
Carlisle: hola hijo como están tú y Bella?-le pregunto-  
Edward: descartando lo de Emmett, bien-le dijo-mama dice que regresaran la próxima semana- le pregunto a su padre-  
Carlisle: si y se los agradecemos mucho por habernos dado el viaje hijo-le dijo-  
Edward: sabes que no fue nada; si tenemos los medios porque no?-le dijo a su padre- bueno papa te dejo ya que tenemos que ir a casa de mis suegros-le informo-  
Carlisle: claro hijo salúdamelos y dile a Bella que ya no le haga caso a tu hermano-le pidió- saluda me a Rose y Jazz hijo-  
Edward: si papa, adiós-le dijo y colgó-bueno quien quiere ir a dar una vuelta?-pregunto a los presentes-  
Bella: podemos ir de compras?-le pregunto a su esposo con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro-  
Edward: claro amor si quieres- le dijo dándole un casto beso en la boca y separándose de ella- ten Ali-le dijo tendiéndole su celular ya todo mallugado-  
Alice: vamos primero a que se cambien- les dijo- afuera está haciendo mucho frio y Bella se va a congelar con ese vestido- le dijo a su hermano quien asintió con la cabeza en forma aprobatoria-Jake, Leah quieren ir?- les pregunto con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro a lo que Leah acepto por ambos- perfecto, hay que ir a buscar a los demás, les parece?-les dijo a sus acompañantes-  
Bella y Edward se subieron a su carro rentado y les dijeron a sus acompañantes que ellos iban a cambiarse la ropa en lo que los demás localizaban a sus otros amigos.


	12. Chapter 11 DI

Capítulo 11

Cuando llegaron entraron rápido a la casa de los padres de Bella, pues estaba haciendo mucho frio y ellos se estaban congelando; cuando entraron vieron que sus padres no estaban así que fueron a la habitación a cambiarse rápido de ropa.  
Edward se puso unos vaqueros ceñidos a la cadera con una playera azul marino y su chamarra de cuero.  
Bella se puso unos pantalones entubados con una blusa azul marino ceñida al cuerpo y su abrigo negro de piel junto a sus zapatillas de tacón negras de la noche anterior pues se le había olvidado la bolsa de zapatos y esos eran los zapatos que traía puestos desde que llego a Forks.  
Edward: mira que sexy esta mi esposa-le dijo a Bella cargándola para depositar un casto beso y Bella enrollo sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Edward y lo sujeto por la nuca para profundizar el beso-  
Debido a que tenían que respirar por fuerzas naturales, tuvieron que separarse.  
Bella: tenemos que irnos- le dijo a su esposo cuando se separaron para recuperar el aliento- en la noche podemos continuar con este juego-le dijo con una sonrisa coqueta en el rostro-  
Edward: entonces hay que ponernos en marcha o de aquí no saldremos-le advirtió a su mujer-  
Bella, Edward y los demás habían acordado que se verían en un pequeño restaurante para tomar un café y charlar sobre sus vidas en estos últimos 7 años que habían estado separados.  
Cuando llegaron descubrieron que ya todos estaban ahí y cuando atravesaron la puerta todo mundo se les quedo viendo pues se veían muy bien juntos y tomados de la mano.  
Katherine: Wow, me encanta tu abrigo-le dijo a su amiga-  
Bella: me lo regalo Edward hace 4 días- le informo a su amiga que se quedó con la boca abierta- bueno ya pidieron?-les pregunto a lo que los demás asintieron con la cabeza-a ver qué ha cambiado- dijo tomando el menú-  
Mesera: que les puedo traer-les dijo una educada mesera de unos 50 años-  
Edward: yo quiero un café- dijo volteándose a ver a su mujer- y tu amor?- le pregunto-  
Bella: yo quiero- pensándolo- unos waffles con miel de maple y un chocolate caliente por favor- le dijo a la anciana con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro-  
Mesera: de acuerdo enseguida se los traigo-dijo para retirarse con su orden-  
Leah: Bella no es justo-le dijo haciendo un puchero- ahora yo quiero unos Waffles también; que tipo de tía eres si haces que a tu sobrino se le antoje lo que vas a comer?-le pregunto con un puchero-  
Bella: no lo comemos entre las dos, te parece?- le dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro a lo que Leah asintió con la cabeza-  
Rosalie: cuéntenos que ha sido de su vida, Estefan- le pregunto a su amigo-  
Estefan: bueno que quieren que les cuente?- le pregunto a su amiga-  
Rosalie: pues un resumen de estos últimos 7 años tontito-le dijo a su amigo-  
Estefan: ok- le dijo- después de la secundaria estudie arquitectura en Nueva York y cuando acabe le propuse matrimonio a Helena y llevamos 3 años de matrimonio-le dijo dándole un beso a su mujer-  
Katherine: ahora yo-dijo como niña chiquita captando la atención de los demás- bueno cuando salimos de la secundaria, Damond y yo decidimos estudiar para ser abogados y nos fuimos a Washington a Harvard y llevamos dos años de casados- le dijo sonriéndole a su esposo-  
Jacob: ok me toca-dijo-después de la secundaria estudie para ingeniero mecánico y tengo mi taller en Port Ángeles y hace casi un año me case con Leah-dijo mientras su esposa y Bella comían sus Waffles-  
Helena: Rose te toca-le dijo a su amiga-  
Rosalie: de acuerdo- cuando termine la secundaria, obtuve una beca para estudiar en Londres y ahí fue donde conocí a Emmett y sus hermanos ya que íbamos en la misma escuela en Cambridge. Cuando regresamos a Chicago conseguí trabajo como modelo y Emmett y yo ya llevábamos tiempo de novios cuando hace más de un año me propuso matrimonio-le informo a sus amigos-  
Damond: bien ahora le toca a uno de los Cullen-les dijo a su amigos-  
Alice y Emmett: yo!-gritaron ambos a unísono-  
Alice: Emmett yo primero-le dijo a su hermano mayor haciendo un puchero para ver como su hermano mayor negaba con la cabeza-Rose-dijo volteándose a su hermana- sabes que te va a dar Emmett para su aniversario…  
Emmett: tu ganas-le dijo a su hermana menor-  
Alice: bueno después de la secundaria?- lo pensó- como vivíamos en Londres, obviamente fuimos a Cambridge por gusto a nuestros padres y yo estudie diseño de modas y ahí fue en donde conocí a Jazz y hasta hace 9 meses me propuso matrimonio y llevamos 6 meses casados- les dijo a su amigos sosteniendo la mano de su esposo-  
Emmett: ya me toca a mí- dijo como niño chiquito haciendo un puchero- a ver fui a Cambridge- lo pensó- estudie mecánica general- lo volvió a pensar- y hace 14 meses me case con rose y tenemos un taller mecánico en Chicago- les dijo con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro-  
Helena: ahora le toca a Bellita- dijo distrayendo a Bella de lo que fuera que estaba platicando con su esposo-  
Bella: yo?- todos asintieron- de acuerdo- dijo tomando la mano de su esposo- después de la secundaria, estudie Psicología en Chicago; hace casi dos meses y medio conocí a Edward en un bar- le apretó la mano a su esposo por los nervios de que todos la observaban- dos semanas después me propuso matrimonio y una semana después nos casamos- les dijo a lo que sus amigos se voltearon a ver a Katherine para que no hablara- y tenemos un mes y medio casados-les dijo a su amigos mientras su esposo le dio un beso en la cabeza-  
Helena: le toca a Jasper-dijo para que todos dejaran de ver a Bella y dirigieran su mirada a Jazz-  
Jasper: bueno- dijo- al igual que Rose, conseguí una beca para estudiar en Londres, obviamente en Cambridge y fue ahí donde conocí a mi Alice; estudie Negocios y comercio exterior y con Alice tenemos una empresa textil y Alice tiene una casa de modas- les dijo a sus amigos-  
Helena: me toca- les dijo a sus amigos- después de la secundaria estudie diseño de interiores en Nueva York y con Estefan llevo 3 años casada-dijo muy emocionada-  
Leah: le toca a Edward- dijo a sus amigos-  
Edward: bueno-dijo suspirando- estudie letras y literatura inglesa- dijo y todos menos su familia se sorprendieron- cuando termine la escuela publique un libro y con eso abrí mi propia cadena de bibliotecas, aparte mi abuelo nos dejó dinero como herencia y a mí me dejo su despacho en chicago y otras empresas que son mundialmente reconocidas- les dijo a sus amigos a lo que sus hermanos asintieron con la cabeza-  
Helena: porque te lo dejo a ti?- le pregunto- y no es por ser chismosa pero que no se supone que se lo tenía que dejar al hermano mayor?- le pregunto a su nuevo amigo-  
Emmett: si se supone- dijo asiendo comillas en el aire- mi abuelo esperaba más de mí y yo no quería; le pedí que no me incluyera en su testamento y aun así lo hizo-les dijo a sus amigos-  
Alice: yo como empresaria?- les preguntó retóricamente a sus amigos- no gracias; eso era usar trajes horribles diariamente y dedicarse a firmar y leer papeles-les dijo a sus amigos- él único que quedaba era Edward y ni siquiera se enteró hasta que él abuelo murió- les dijo a sus amigos-  
Katherine: como de que no te enteraste de que tus hermanos habían rechazado la herencia?- le pregunto-  
Edward: yo estaba promocionando mi libro cuando me entere que mi abuelo había fallecido y hasta que no leyeron su testamento no me entere- les dijo- todo el dinero de sus cuentas de banco las dividió en dos para mis hermanos y a mí me dejo sus propiedades y empresas- les dijo como si nada a sus amigos-  
Todos asintieron por la buena fortuna que tenía Edward y se enfrascaron en una muy buena charla hasta que dieron las 2 de la tarde y el cielo estaba nublado como siempre en Forks que ya era habitual.  
Todos decidieron que irían a Port Ángeles al centro comercial.  
Bella y Edward habían insistido en pagar la cuenta y la verdad no era mucho, solo $100 dólares y $20 de propina.  
Cuando llegaron al centro comercial (cada quien en su respectivo automóvil) se encontraron en la plaza.  
Cuando Bella y Alice vieron que había una tienda de zapatos de Manolo Blahnik, tomaron de la mano a su esposo cada una para después soltar un gritito y jalar a sus esposos a la tienda y sentarlos en los cómodos sillones de cuero negro y esperar a que sus mujeres compren.  
Sus amigos los siguieron y cuando se percataron de a donde se dirigían, decidieron ir a otro lado mientras ellos compraban zapatos.  
Alice: hermanito me prometiste que me comprarías zapatos de Manolo Blahnik- le recordó a su hermano mayor con un puchero a lo que él asintió-  
Después de media hora y 3 pares de zapatos por parte de Bella y 5 por parte de Alice, fueron en busca de sus amigos, los cuales los encontraron viendo la cartelera del cine.  
Alice: que película veremos?- les pregunto a sus amigos y todos voltearon a ver a las 2 parejas e intentaron no reírse de Edward y Jasper que traían las bolsas de las compras de Alice y Bella-  
Helena: Bellita no es por criticarte ni parecer chismosa, pero cuanto gastas normalmente en zapatos?- le pregunto  
Bella: pues no se- dijo encogiéndose de hombros- los rojos costaron $2500, los azules $1900 y los morados $1200- dijo encogiéndose de hombros- hoy fueron $5600 dólares pero luego compro más-les dijo a sus amigas- y es culpa de Edward- les dijo- el me malcría comprándome zapatos- les dijo a sus amigas-  
Leah, Helena y Katherine: Wow!- Dijeron al mismo tiempo-  
Leah: tú te gastas lo que yo gano en dos semanas como maestra-le dijo a su amiga-  
Bella: en serio?- le pregunto sin tomarle mucha importancia- yo ganaba $10 000 dólares por dos semanas cuando era Psicóloga- les dijo a sus amigas-  
Katherine: ya no ejerces?- le pregunto a lo que Bella negó con la cabeza- por?- le pregunto-  
Edward: yo le dije que no tenía que trabajar- le dijo- así que no me puedo quejar- les dijo con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro-  
En ese momento sonó el teléfono de Bella.  
Bella: bueno?- pregunto sin molestarse en revisar el remitente en la pantalla-  
Ángela: buenas tardes señora Cullen-le dijo su asistente personal-  
Bella: a, que paso Ángela?- le pregunto-  
Ángela: acaban de hablar de Paris para saber si va a confirmar su presencia en el desfile de modas- le pregunto-  
Bella: oh; se me había olvidado completamente- le dijo- espera- le pidió para dirigir la mirada a su esposo- amor me vas a acompañar a Paris?- le pregunto con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro-  
Edward: para el desfile?- le pregunto a lo que ella asintió con la cabeza-cuando es?- le pregunto-  
Bella: cuando es el desfile?- le pregunto a su asistente-  
Ángela: en 3 días señora-le informo-  
Bella: 3 días?- grito- Ángela no me dará tiempo de arreglar mis maletas- le grito- te dije que me avisaras con tiempo- dijo asiendo un puchero – tengo que estar verdad?- le pregunto ya cuando se calmó un poco-  
Ángela: si señora y lo siento- le pidió disculpas-  
Bella: de acuerdo que manden el jet a Seattle porque nos vamos- le dijo para después colgar el teléfono y voltearse a su esposo- nos vamos- le dijo con una sonrisa tímida en el rostro-  
Edward: amor no podré ir contigo- le informo-  
Bella: porque?- le pregunto un poco enojada-  
Edward: tengo que viajar a Berlín; ya te había comentado- le dijo a lo que Bella echo la cabeza para atrás pues era cierto que no podría por asuntos de trabajo con una empresa que estaba dando problemas ahí-  
Bella: tienes razón- le dijo-  
Edward: puedo ir al día siguiente; me supongo que te quedaras en la semana de la moda- le dijo con una sonrisa de lado-  
Bella: tú me malcriaste no te quejes- le dijo haciendo un puchero- tienes razón si me quedare-  
Alice: Isabella Cullen- grito la duende- porque diablos no me dijiste- le exigió- yo también tengo que estar ahí en 3 días y mi asistente no me ha hablado para recordármelo- dijo ahora sorprendida- alguien será despedido- dijo antes de voltearse a ver a su esposo con ira en la mirada- Jasper tenemos que irnos a Chicago a preparar las cosas y despedir a mi estúpido asistente- le dijo a lo que todos se voltearon a verla- lo sentimos chicos pero es trabajo- les dijo despidiéndose de ellos- esperamos volver pronto- dijo-  
Emmett: qué bueno que nosotros nos quedamos- dijo con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro-  
Rosalie: no osito yo tengo que desfilar-le dijo a su esposo después de verificar en su celular que tenía un mensaje de la agencia donde trabajaba recordándole estar lista para la semana de la moda en Paris- la empresa me mandó un mensaje de que tengo que estar pasado mañana en Paris para la pasarela de Balenciaga-  
Bella: en serio?- le pregunto a su hermana- yo tengo que ir ya que seré el nuevo rostro de la nueva temporada de Balenciaga- le dijo a su hermana- nos despedimos de todos por favor tenemos que partir, Ángela me dijo que acaban de mandar el jet y llegara a Seattle en 2 horas 30 minutos así que no hay tiempo- dijo pasándose a despedir de sus amigos y cuando acabaron se dirigieron a su carro y emprendieron el viaje a Forks para ir por sus cosas y después dirigirse a Seattle.  
Cuando llegaron a la casa de los Swan, Renee estaba preparando la comida y observo como ambos se dirigían a su habitación a toda prisa dejando en la entrada las bolsas de las compras que traían.  
Cuando llego a la puerta de la habitación, observo como tanto su hija como su yerno se apresuraban a guardar sus cosas en las maletas.  
Renee: a dónde van?- les pregunto asiendo que voltearan a verla pero sin dejar lo que estaban haciendo-  
Bella: mama, nos acaban de avisar que tengo que ir a Paris y Edward a Berlín por trabajo- le dijo sin dejar de hacer lo que hacía-  
Renee: yo pensé que se quedarían por más tiempo- les dijo  
Edward: nosotros también- le dijo un poco triste por la cara de su suegra- vendremos otra vez o ustedes pueden ir a la casa- le dijo para reconfortarla-  
Renee: no creo que podamos- le dijo a su yerno-  
Edward: no es ningún problema; mandamos el jet y el carro por ustedes y así no se pierden- le dijo-  
Renee: le diré a mi esposo- le dijo con una diminuta sonrisa en el rostro-  
Después de haber pasado a la comisaria a despedirse de Charlie, Bella y Edward se dirigieron al aeropuerto de Seattle donde se encontraron con sus hermanos y regresaron los carros rentados; cuando ya estuvieron dentro del Jet, Bella se quedó dormida en el pecho de su esposo, mientras Emmett y Jasper veían una película y Alice y Rosalie ojeaban revistas.  
Llegaron alrededor de las 12 de la noche y el chofer ya esperaba a Edward y Bella en el aeropuerto mientras sus hermanos se iban con su correspondiente pareja con dirección a sus coches.  
Al llegar a su casa, Bella y Edward estaban tan cansados por el viaje que decidieron que al día siguiente se levantarían a hacer las nuevas maletas para Paris y Berlín.


	13. Chapter 12 DI

Capítulo 12

Dos días después, Edward acompaño a Bella hasta su hotel en Paris, rodeados por sus guardaespaldas, y le dijo que la vería a más tardar el viernes en la mañana.  
Bella no quería que Edward se fuera así como así, no.  
Tuvieron una genial despedida en la suite del hotel donde se quedaría Bella, que dejo a su mejor guardaespaldas a cargo de la seguridad de su mujer y su hijo y que el respondería por ambos si algo les ocurría.  
Unas cuantas horas después de haber abordado de nuevo su Jet, Edward llego a Berlín y cuando estuvo en el hotel, le hablo a Bella para saber si todo estaba bien.  
Edward: hola amor, como te sientes?- le pregunto cuando el teléfono después de 3 timbres fue contestado-  
Bella: extrañándote amor?- le dijo y al otro lado de la línea mientras Bella tenía un puchero muy tierno-  
Edward: yo también los extraño amor- le dijo- tratare de remediar las cosas rápido para estar contigo lo más pronto que pueda si?- le dijo-  
Bella: de acuerdo amor- le dijo- él bebe quiere que ya estés aquí- le dijo- dice que te extraña mucho y más mami- le dijo con una voz de niña chiquita-  
Edward: amor dile a nuestro bebe que yo también lo extraño mucho y también te extraño mucho amor- le dijo- me tengo que ir amor, lo siento; tengo una conferencia en 15 minutos en la empresa-  
Bella: de acuerdo te cuidas y me hablas cuando salgas de la empresa si?- le pidió-  
Edward: por supuesto amor- le dijo- te amo- dijo despidiéndose de ella-  
Bella: te amo más; cuídate por nosotros amor, tengo un mal presentimiento- le dijo, pues cuando Edward se fue un escalofrió recorrió su espalda- te amo mucho- le dijo-  
Edward: me cuidare mucho amor, tengo a Demetri recuerdas?- dijo recibiendo un "aja" del otro lado de la línea- me cuidare de todos modos, amor te lo prometo por nuestro bebe- le dijo- ahora si me tengo que ir, amor; tú también cuídate y cuida de nuestro bebe, te amo bey- y colgó el teléfono.  
Bella seguía inquieta, pues ese sentimiento que tenía no era nada bueno.  
Bella: Félix- le hablo a su guardaespaldas-  
Félix: me mandó llamar señora?- le pregunto en el umbral de la puerta a la habitación donde se encontraba Bella-  
Bella: quiero que dejes a dos de tus mejores ayudantes a cargo de mi seguridad y que te vayas a Berlín- le ordeno pero el hizo un gesto con la cara de reprobación-  
Félix: perdóneme señora pero el señor me pidió…  
Bella: Félix tengo un mal presentimiento y Edward tendrá que regañarme a mí- le dijo casi gritándole- quiero que tomes el primer avión a Berlín y que seas un chicle con mi marido, de acuerdo?- le pregunto con una ceja levantada para incitarlo a rezongar-  
Félix: de acuerdo señora salgo para Berlín- le dijo- enseguida busco a los guardaespaldas- le dijo saliendo de la habitación y a Bella se le salió un suspiro de tranquilidad ahora que sabía que Edward tendría al mejor guardaespaldas.-  
Berlín.  
Edward estaba en su habitación cuando vio que llegaba Félix.  
Edward: qué diablos haces aquí Félix?- le grito cuando se acercó a él-  
Félix: la señora me ordeno estar a su lado- le dijo- deje a 3 guardaespaldas de los mejores que tiene a sus disposición señor; ella está segura y estoy seguro porque cuando me vine la deje en el desfile- le informo a su jefe-  
En ese momento Edward recibió un mensaje a su celular de parte de Bella.  
Amor:  
No te enojes con Félix, de seguro acaba de llegar; yo se lo pedí, a la que tienes que regañar es a mí y no a él.  
Me siento más tranquila si él te cubre tu hermosa espalda que me excita hasta enloquecer. ( a Edward se le escaparon unas risitas y despidió a Félix con una mano para continuar leyendo el mensaje de su mujer).  
Ya te había dicho de mi presentimiento y ahora estoy más tranquila con el cómo tu 2do chicle; cuando regreses yo seré tu chicle y no dejare que te despegues.  
Te amo mucho, mucho.  
Vuelve pronto… _3_  
TE AMO…  
Bella.  
Edward no podía culpar a su mujer por preocuparse tanto por el; eso es lo que más lo enloquecía de ella; su parte protectora y sus lindas intenciones.  
París  
El desfile de Balenciaga iba de acuerdo al programa y pronto Bella tendría que pararse en el podio junto a la famosa diseñadora para poder asumir su papel como el nuevo rostro de la temporada primavera-verano 2012.  
Rosalie también participaba en ese desfile como una de las principales modelos.  
Al término de la pasarela, Bella subió al podio seguida de cerca por sus guardaespaldas.  
La diseñadora tomo la mano de Bella e hizo una reverencia al público presente.  
A lo lejos se escucharon disparos y Bella se vio rodeada de sus guardaespaldas y sacada de ahí junto a su cuñada.  
La policía Parisina descubrió que una mujer de la asociación de PETA (asociación que ayuda a defender a los animales haciendo campañas con celebridades para que no usen pieles reales) que logró infiltrar una pistola y le había apuntado a la diseñadora por haber usado un abrigo durante todo el desfile.  
Alec, James y Laurent, que están a cargo de la seguridad de Bella, la llevaron tras bastidores al escuchar los balazos para protegerla a ella y ahora a su hijo.  
Cuando la policía se llevó a la mujer, los guardaespaldas llevaron a Bella a la pasarela donde estaba su cuñado.  
Emmett: Rose, Bella; están bien?- le pregunto a su mujer y cuñada que estaban temblando por el susto- Bella te sientes bien?- le pregunto pues estaba temblando de pies a cabeza y sin que nadie se lo esperara se desmayó y Emmett la agarro a tiempo de que se estampara contra el piso- Bella!- grito-  
Rosalie: una ambulancia!- grito pues aunque Bella estuviera desmayada seguía temblando y se estaba poniendo azul- Emmett hay que llevarla al hospital por él bebe- le dijo a su marido, quien tomo a Bella en sus brazos poniéndole su chamarra y con ayuda de los guardaespaldas, que estaban muy angustiados ya que su pellejo estaba en juego si algo le pasaba a Bella, les abrieron camino hasta la camioneta, donde el chofer arranco y tratando de pasar por la multitud los llevo al hospital Parisino más cercano.  
Berlín  
Edward estaba en medio de una junta cuando la secretaria apareció interrumpiendo.  
Secretaria: discúlpenme señores pero el señor Cullen tiene una llamada urgente desde Paris- Edward abrió mucho los ojos y se paró rápido hasta responder el teléfono que estaba en la oficina-  
Edward: bueno?- pregunto a la persona del otro lado de la línea-  
Rosalie: Edward- dijo Rosalie muy agitada por el alboroto-  
Edward: Rose que ocurrió?; Bella está bien?- le pregunto a su cuñada, quien guardaba silencio pues no sabía que decirle a su cuñado con respecto a su amiga- Rose con un demonio habla- le exigió-  
Rosalie: Bella está en el hospital- dijo y Edward se enfureció demasiado que arrojo el teléfono hasta el otro lado de la sala asustando a los presentes- Irina!- le grito a la secretaria, quien entro asustada por tremendo grito que pego su jefe-  
Irina: sí señor, que se le ofrece- le pregunto a su jefe que tenía una cara de endemoniado-  
Edward: ordena que preparen el Jet a Paris- le dijo para después ella salir corriendo y Edward se dirigió a los presentes- suspenderemos la junta hasta que regrese de Paris- dijo para tomar sus cosas y salir como bólido de la oficina seguido de sus guardaespaldas- mandas comprar otro teléfono- le dijo a Irina cuando paso por su escritorio que se encontraba afuera de la sala de conferencias y la oficina de Edward en esa empresa-  
Edward fue llevado desde los rascacielos donde se encontraban las oficinas de su empresa al aeropuerto y tomar su Jet a París.  
París.  
Bella fue llevada a su habitación mientras el doctor hablaba con Emmett y Rosalie.  
Doctor: ella está bien- le dijo- al igual que su bebe- le dijo a lo que ellos se relajaron y soltaron el aire que habían contenido en sus pulmones-  
Rosalie: podemos entrar con ella?- le pregunto al doctor-  
Doctor: ahora está dormida debido a los calmantes que le dimos pero está bien se pueden quedar con ella- le dijo el doctor para después irse a ver otro caso-  
Emmett y Rosalie entraron y vieron que bella estaba dormida así que se fueron a los sillones que estaban ahí para tomar asiento.  
Edward había llegado al hospital más enojado de lo que había salido de su oficina y había pedido a la recepcionista con toda la paciencia que le quedaba, le dijera donde se encontraba su esposa; la señorita al ver que estaba al límite de su paciencia le indico que estaba en el 3er piso en la habitación 33.  
Edward fue escoltado hasta la habitación donde estaba su Bella por sus guardaespaldas y al entrar se encontró con que ella estaba dormida, mientras que su hermano y su cuñada estaban durmiendo en el sillón que estaba ahí cerca.  
Edward se acercó hasta Bella muy silenciosamente para no despertarla y deposito en su frente un tierno beso.  
Edward: amor mío, qué haces?- dijo negando con la cabeza y besando ahora los labios de Bella y separase de ella y salir de la habitación en busca del doctor- no quiero que nadie que no quiera entre a esta habitación; solo las enfermeras y el doctor pueden; de seguro habrá periodistas afuera esperando la noticia- le dijo a Félix- espero ahora que para la otra si te quedes con ella como te digo- le ordeno con furia en la mirada-  
Félix: si señor- le dijo con temor en la mirada, pues el al haber obedecido a Bella se jugó la vida de ella y su bebe y ahora su empleo caminaba por una cuerda floja-  
Edward fue en busca del doctor y justo detrás de él venían James y Demetri.  
El doctor iba saliendo de una habitación cuando lo intercepto.  
Doctor: me imagino que es el señor Cullen- le dijo tendiéndole la mano pero Edward hizo caso omiso a ese gesto-  
Edward: como están mi mujer y mi hijo?- le pregunto con la única gotita de paciencia que le sobraba-  
Doctor: respire señor Cullen; ellos están bien, solo fue el susto del disparo- le informo y Edward abrió más los ojos pues eso no le habían dicho-  
Edward: de que disparo me habla?- le pregunto indignado al doctor-  
Doctor: durante el desfile donde se encontraba su esposa hubo disparos cuando ella y la diseñadora hicieron la ovación final- le dijo y Edward para este instante ya no tenía paciencia y estaba decidido a averiguar quién había sido-  
Edward: contacten a los abogados- le dijo a Demetri mientras se sostenía el puente de la nariz- gracias doctor; mi esposa puede viajar?- le pregunto y su temor no fue confirmado-  
Doctor: por ahora tiene que reposar ya que por el susto pudo haber tenido un aborto espontaneo- le dijo y Edward abrió los ojos como platos- le sugiero que por lo menos, por un mes se quede reposando y sin hacer esfuerzos ni recibir malas noticias o que sean impactantes pues como se está acabando de formar el feto dentro del vientre puede que si la movemos ahorita él bebe nazca con problemas- le informo- o incluso no llegue a nacer y ella ya no pueda tener la posibilidad de tener otro bebe- le dijo y Edward se cubrió la cara con ambas manos para ocultar su cara de frustración y miedo por lo que se acababa de enterar-  
Edward: gracias doctor y seguiremos sus instrucciones- le dijo estrechando sus manos y Edward salió disparado hacia la habitación de su esposa, que seguía dormida al igual que los presentes en la habitación que la acompañaban.


	14. Chapter 13 DI

Capítulo 13

3 DÍAS DESPUES  
Bella había sido dada de alta y con las recomendaciones del doctor, Edward se la llevo a un departamento que había mandado rentar para que pudieran quedarse el mes que Bella no podría viajar a casa debido a que estaba delicada de salud y por lo tanto su bebe también.  
Bella había protestado al principio por quedarse en el departamento con sirvienta y enfermeras, pero Edward le había pedido prácticamente de rodillas que lo hiciera por él y por él bebe.  
Edward tenía que regresar a Berlín para terminar de arreglar los problemas de la empresa que no había podido terminar por lo del desfile.  
Esta vez Félix se quedó con Bella y James, Demetri y Alec viajaron con Edward a Berlín.  
El doctor les había prohibido tener relaciones mientras Bella guardaba reposo así que como estaban en celibato solo se besaron tiernamente y Edward partió dejando a Bella recostada en la cama.  
Los días pasaron y Edward regreso de Berlín, pues había resuelto los problemas financieros y productivos de la empresa.  
Bella había pedido hablar con la diseñadora de la marca de Balenciaga para informarle de su estado de salud y que tendría que encontrar a otra persona para la campaña.  
La diseñadora entendió sus razones y le dijo que no había ningún problema y que se mejorara pronto.  
Edward consentía a Bella alimentándola con todo lo que ella pedía y aunque protestaba con que estando en esa cama iba a quedar como una ballena, Edward le decía que seria la ballena mas bella, sexy y hermosa que el hubiera visto alguna vez ganándose un golpe en el pecho de parte de su mujer por estar de acuerdo con ella de parecer ballena…  
Al paso del tiempo, Edward y Bella estaban cada vez mas ansiosos de regresar a casa con su familia.  
Esme y Carlisle habían regresado hace 3 semanas de su viaje de Grecia y se habían quedado en Chicago para esperar a su hijo y nuera.  
El mes se paso volando y con ello Bella regreso al hospital y el doctor le había dado autorización de regresar a Chicago pero con la clara advertencia de que tenia que guardar reposo y no alterarse con noticias desagradables.  
Cuando abordaron el jet, Bella sintió nauseas pero se le pasaron así de rápido como llegaron.  
Cuando el jet a terrizo, Edward tomo a su mujer en brazos y ella no protesto. Mucho.  
Al llegar a su casa todo estaba en penumbras y a decir verdad lo entendían pues eran las 10 de la noche.  
Al entrar en el living, Edward se dirigió a las escaleras, pero entes de que llegara si quiera pisar el primer escalón para subir a su habitación y dejar a su mujer sobre su cama, ya que se había quedado dormida en sus brazos durante el camino, se escucharon susurros provenientes del comedor.  
Edward había decidido dejar a Bella en su habitación para ver que sucedía en el comedor y con esos susurros.  
Estando frente a las grandes puertas de roble pulido traído del Amazonas y colocando ambas manos sobre las manijas, abrió las puertas llevándose una sorpresa.  
Todos: bienvenidos!- gritaron haciendo que Edward rodara los ojos y se sostuviera el puente de la nariz con los dedos-  
Emmett: que hermanito, no te gusto la fiesta- dijo en el mismo instante en que se empezaba a escuchar mas alta la canción de fondo-  
Edward: quien organizo la fiesta?- le pregunto a su hermano con furia en la voz y el señalo a su pequeña hermana que bailaba animadamente con varios amigos-Marie Alice!- grito por encima del estruendo de la música a lo que ella se volvió con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro-  
Alice: que pasa hermanito?, donde esta Bella?- le pregunto inocentemente-  
Edward: me puedes decir quien diablos te dio permiso de hacer una fiesta en mi casa?- le dijo con el seño fruncido por el enojo-  
Alice: hermanito relájate, es una fiesta para recibirlos por que estuvieron un mes fuera de casa, nada mas que eso-le dijo quitada de la pena- donde esta Bella?, espero que despierta ya que le pondré un hermoso vestido- iba diciendo mientras se acercaba a las escaleras y Edward corrió detrás de ella-  
Edward: Marie sabes porque Bella y yo estuvimos fuera tanto tiempo?- le pregunto con el ceño fruncido y en lugar de disminuir su furia, la aumento-  
Alice: la verdad no- le dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja y zafándose de los brazos de su hermano corrió escaleras arriba-  
Edward tomo a Alice y se la paso por los hombros como costal de papas antes de que abriera la puerta y despertara a su mujer que yacía en su cama dormida profundamente y que gracias a las puertas, que eran lo suficientemente gruesas, no se escuchaba ningún ruido de la fiesta que Alice había organizado.  
Edward: Marie, Bella estuvo a punto de perder a nuestro bebe en Paris y tu solo te preocupas por una estúpida fiesta?- le grito en la cara y Alice abrió los ojos por la sorpresa ya que además no se había podido poner en contacto con su familia cuando estuvo en parís trabajando, cuando llego todo parecía normal y pensó que como sus hermanos acababan de llegar después de un mes en la cuidad del amor (pensó ella), seria bonito el recibirlos así- que el idiota de nuestro hermano no te dijo?- le pregunto con el ceño fruncido-  
Alice: yo no sabia, Edward, perdóname; estaba tan concentrada en planear la fiesta perfecta que ni siquiera lo había visto- le dijo frotándose sus pequeños ojos debido a las lagrimas que le salían por sus pequeños ojitos-  
Edward: perdóname hermanita, no quería hacerte enojar- le pidió abrazándola- volvamos a la fiesta si me prometes que dejaras a Bella descansar- le dijo viendo la a los ojos-  
Alice: esta bien y Edward- le llamo-  
Edward: si duende?- le pregunto-  
Alice: perdóname- le dijo y el la volvió a abrazar y así bajaron al comedor- chicos bájenle a la música!- grito en cuanto cruzaron la puerta-  
Jasper: que paso, amor?- le pregunto a su esposa ya que tenia el borde de sus ojos rojos-  
Alice: pasa que soy una idiota, compulsiva y nunca pregunto si puedo hacer las cosas- le dijo ella a su esposo y se abrazó a su hermano de nuevo, que no la había soltado-  
Jasper: no entendí- le dijo a su mujer, quien solo rodo los ojos-  
Alice: Bella esta delicada de salud y yo soy una idiota por haber querido ir a despertarla y molestarla sin haber pensado las consecuencias que eso hubiera traído después para ella- le dijo dándole un pequeño zape en su frente-  
Jasper: sigo sin entender- dijo y ambos lo dejaron para que se siguiera haciendo bolas el solo-  
Cuando todos abandonaron la residencia Cullen, Edward se dirigió a su recamara a dormir al lado de su mujer pero cuando la encontró ella no estaba donde la había dejado, se estaba dirigiendo al baño, cuando escucho como le jalaban la cadena al escusado y soltó un suspiro de alivio.  
Bella: donde estabas Edward Cullen?- le pregunto a su esposo que seguía suspirando de alivio mientras que ella posaba sus manos sobre sus caderas-  
Edward: lo siento amor- le dijo acercándose ella- Alice organizo una fiesta y estaba abajo despidiendo a todos ya que ella y Jasper fueron los primeros en irse- le dijo acercándose y tomándola en brazos estilo novia la llevo a la cama. 


	15. Chapter 14 DI

Capítulo 14

Bella: amor, recuerda que tenemos que ir con la doctora- le dijo a su marido que acababa de despertar después de haberse dormido a las casi 4 de la mañana por haber despedido a los invitados-  
Edward: si amor lo se- le dijo con una sonrisa de lado, pues se estaba quedando dormido por el cansancio ya que eran las 8 de la mañana-  
Bella llevaba arrastrando a su marido por todo el hospital ya que estaba medio dormido.  
Bella: amor tienes que abrir los ojos, por favor- le pidió con un besito en la punta de su nariz y Edward se estiro en la silla contigua a Bella-  
Edward: esta bien amor; estoy muy cansado así que cuando lleguemos a la casa me dormiré toda la tarde- le dijo abrazándola por la cintura y pegando la oreja a su vientre plano; por ahora-  
Bella: de acuerdo amor- le dijo pasando sus cabellos sedosos por entre sus dedos- descansa un ratito-  
30 minutos después, una enfermera les llamo diciendo que la doctora los esperaba en el consultorio. Bella despertó a Edward, ya que se había quedado dormido otra vez, pero esta vez abrazado a su vientre.  
Ya que despertó a su marido, ambos se encaminaron tomados de las manos al consultorio. Cuando entraron, la doctora los hizo tomar asiento en las sillas frente a su escritorio.  
****: buenos días, señores Cullen- les dijo observando la carpeta en sus manos-  
Bella: buenos días doctora Dwyer- le dijo con una enorme sonrisa en los labios-  
Victoria: o no, por favor, díganme Victoria- le pidió-  
Bella: Victoria- le dijo sonriendo de nuevo-  
Victoria: lista para tu revisión?- le pregunto a lo que Bella asintió con un movimiento de cabeza-  
Victoria- de acuerdo entonces hay que pasar a que te prepares; debes de recostarte y descubrirte el vientre, por favor- le pidió observando a su esposo ahora- lo despertamos?- le pregunto-  
Bella: no esta muy cansado- le dijo a la doctora pero acariciando los cabellos de su marido- pero deja o despierto él no quería perderse de nuestro bebe- le dijo a lo que ella a asintió y se dirigió a prender el monitor- amor despierta- le pidió- quieres ver a nuestro bebe?- le dijo dándole otro beso en la nariz a lo que Edward se empezó a remover en su silla-  
Edward: shi amor, xa voy- le dijo con la voz pastosa por el sueño-  
Ya con Edward medio despierto, ambos se acercaron a donde estaba la doctora esperando por ellos a revisar a su bebe.  
Victoria: listo; te pondré el gel, esta frio y vas a sentir cosa- le dijo asiendo una cara rara cuando lo dijo-  
Bella: esta bien Victoria- le dijo sintiendo el gel caer sobre su vientre-  
Victoria: bueno Bella, al parecer todo esta bien, lo ves- le dijo señalando un punto medio gris oscuro en el monitor- ese es tu bebe- le dijo y Bella no pudo evitar llorar otra vez-  
Edward: podemos tener una fotografía?- pregunto tapándose la boca por el bostezo que le salió-  
Victoria: claro que es posible- les dijo- tienen que pagarlas en caja y regresar con el comprobante a recogerlas aquí- les dijo- tengo que anotarte para la siguiente cita Bella- dijo mientras entraba Félix ya que Edward lo había mandado a llamar-  
Félix: con permiso; me mando llamar señor?- Edward asintió con la cabeza mientras otro bostezo salía de su boca-  
Edward: hay, lo siento; Félix necesito que pagues esto en la caja del hospital y me traigas el recibo por favor- le dijo tapándose de nuevo la boca por el siguiente bostezo-  
Félix: claro señor ahora regreso- le dijo y salió del consultorio con rumbo a la caja del hospital-  
Edward: hay perdón otra vez- les pidió a las presentes-  
Victoria: no durmió bien?- le pregunto la doctora (ginecóloga).  
Edward: no, nada bien- le dijo- ayer llegamos de Paris y a mi hermana se le ocurrió hacer una fiesta de bienvenida y me dormí a las 4 de la mañana y estoy muy cansado- le platico-  
Félix ya había regresado con el ticket y la doctora los despidió diciéndoles que los esperaba ver dentro de un mes para la siguiente revisión a lo que ellos asintieron y Edward se fue recargado en Félix por el cansancio.  
Cuando llegaron a la casa, Bella se percato de que tenían visitas y se volteo a ver a su esposo que dormitaba tranquilo en su regazo.  
Bella: Félix, ayuda a Edward a llegar a la habitación y yo recibiré a las visitas- le dijo con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro-  
Félix: si señora- dijo bajándose del automóvil y abriendo la puerta del lado de Edward, lo tomo por el brazo y se lo paso por los hombros mientras que trataba de ponerlo de pie, mientras Bella ya estaba en camino a la puerta de la casa y saco sus llaves para abrir la gran puerta-  
Bella: Zafrina!- grito por la casa y en dos segundos tuvo al ama de llaves frente a ella mientras que colocaba sus cosa en la mesita de la entrada- lleva mis cosas a mi recamara- le pidió para dirigirse al mayordomo- Vladimir!- le hablo y el ya venia saliendo del comedor-  
Vladimir: me mando llamar señora?- le pregunto-  
Bella: si; quien están de visita?- le pregunto mientras le daba a Zafrina su mascada de seda morada-  
Vladimir: sus suegros, señora; acaban de llegar y los hice pasar al comedor-  
Bella inicio el camino al comedor y cuando entro se encontró con sus suegros adorados: Carlisle y Esme.  
Bella: Carlisle, Esme; que gusto verlos- les dijo mientras abrazaba a su suegro-  
Carlisle: hija como están?- le pregunto mientras abrazaba a Esme-  
Bella: pues bien- le dijo sentándose frente a ellos- ayer regresamos de Paris- les dijo con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro- Vladimir- le llamo- me puedes traer un chocolate caliente por favor?- le pidió-  
Esme: y donde esta mi hijo?- le pregunto a su nuera-  
Bella: esta durmiendo arriba; acabamos de llegar del doctor y como ayer Alice hizo una fiesta, pues se durmió a eso de las 4 de la mañana- les dijo mientras tomaba unas galletas con chispas de chocolate-  
Carlisle: están los dos bien hija?- le pregunto intrigado por lo de que habían acudido al doctor-  
Bella: si Carlisle; es normal que vaya cada mes al doctor- les dijo con una sonrisa y un sonrojo en sus cachetes-  
Esme: por que es normal que vayas cada mes al…- se interrumpió en el mismo momento que comprendió que Bella estaba embarazada- felicidades hija- le dijo poniéndose de pie y acercándose a ella para abrazarla muy fuerte-  
Bella: Esme se supone que te teníamos que dar la sorpresa los dos- le dijo cuando todavía estaba entre sus brazos-a ambos- dijo mirando a su suegro que todavía no entendía de lo que estaban hablando-  
Esme: de acuerdo cuando no lo digan me voy a emocionar mas- dijo dándole un beso en la frente a su hija (nueva)-  
Carlisle: no entendí; que paso?, que…- dijo frunciendo el seño-  
Esme: no te preocupes amor- le dijo asiendo que su seño se suavizara- los chicos no lo explicaran cuando Edward este presente- le dijo- 


	16. Chapter 15 DI

Capítulo 15

La tarde con sus suegros, Bella se la paso de maravilla, pues ellos le habían platicado de todo lo que habían hecho durante su viaje a Grecia y también le volvieron a agradecer por el viaje.  
2 horas después de que ellos llegaran del hospital, Edward despertó desorientado un poco y se dirigió a buscara su mujer, pues era raro que no se hubiera dormido con él un rato.  
Cuando estuvo al pie de las escaleras, hoyo las risas de su mujer y otras personas en el comedor y ahí fue a donde se dirigió para encontrarse con sus padres.  
Esme: hijo despertaste- le dijo su madre y él se acercó a ellos para saludarlos con un abrazo- pensamos que dormirías un poco mas de tiempo- le dijo su madre mientras él iba a tomar asiento a un lado de su mujer-  
Edward: si bueno; creo que ya dormí lo suficiente, si duermo mas al rato no podre dormir y me volveré a desvelar- le dijo-  
Bella: que bueno que descansaste, amor- le dijo su mujer con una gran sonrisa- ya les decimos?- le pregunto curiosa a lo que su marido frunció el ceño y después comprendió a que se refería su mujer asintiéndole con la cabeza- de acuerdo- dijo tomando aire y viendo hacia su suegra que ya había adivinado la noticia pero no Carlisle-  
Esme: cual es la noticia hijos?- les pregunto dramatizando con el ceño fruncido-  
Bella: bueno- dijo dramatizando también las cosas- vamos a tener un bebe!- grito emocionada y feliz-  
Esme: un bebe?- y los dos asintieron y ella fue la primera en levantarse y correr hacia Bella y envolverla en otro abrazo gigante- hija felicidades- le dijo con un asomo de lagrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos verdes como los de sus hijos-  
Edward: yo también participe, mama- le dijo haciéndose el indignado de que a él no lo abrazaran todavía-  
Carlisle: ven hijo, yo e voy a abrazar- dijo abrazándolo y aparentándolo contra él- felicidades a los dos- dijo volteando a ver a Bella y abrazar a su nuera ya que ahora su mujer abrazaba a su hijo- voy a ser abuelo, entonces- dijo sorprendiéndose- a tan corta edad?- pregunto con la clara insignia del chiste-  
Esme: amor, es mejor así jugaremos con nuestro nieto/a y no se aburrirá por que no corremos- le dijo a su esposo explicándole lo lógico- que felicidad; cuanto tiempo tienes hija?- le pregunto sorprendida-  
Bella: casi 3 meses- le dijo algo a penada y ahora abrazándose a su esposo por el costado izquierdo, quien le dio un beso en la frente-  
Esme: porque no nos dijeron antes?- pregunto consternada a sus hijos-  
Edward: mama nos enteramos cuando ustedes estaban en Grecia y nosotros en Forks- le explico-  
Esme: Forks?- pregunto indignada-  
Bella: me invitaron a una reunión de la secundaria junto a Rose y Jazz- le dijo- nos enteramos el primer día de nuestra estadía haya y ganamos buenas burlas de parte de Emmett- le explico-  
Esme: entonces cuando les hablamos se referían a ese Forks?- pregunto a lo que ellos asintieron con la cabeza- entonces esta era la sorpresa que no querías que Emmett nos dijera- dijo comprendiendo ahora del comportamiento de sus hijos en ese entonces-  
Edward: si mama, si no hubiera sido por Rosalie ahora ya te habrías enterado desde que estaban en Grecia- le dijo explicándole la actitud de ese momento-  
Bella: quieren ver la foto de su nieto?- les pregunto emocionada y entusiasmada por que conocieran a su bebe-  
Esme: por supuesto hija- le dijo saliendo del comedor con dirección a su cuarto- ya saben como decorar el cuarto de mi nieto/a?- le pregunto entusiasmada a su nuera-  
Bella: esperaba que me ayudaras con eso, mama- le dijo con una enorme sonrisa a lo que ella se emociono mucho y toco su vientre ya abultadito pero no mucho- hay que feliz me siento- dijo suspirando-  
Esme: se lo que sientes hija- le dijo colocando su mano izquierda sobre su vientre también- sentirás que quieres matar a mi hijo por los cambios de humor- le dijo con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro- pero cuando tengan a esta criaturita en brazos la amaran sin importar que pase- le dijo-  
Bella: si creo que ya he experimentado eso y todavía estoy en el primer trimestre-le dijo soltando una risita entre dientes- porque no vamos de compras?- le pregunto a su suegra una vez habían entrado a su habitación y trayendo su bolso entre sus manos busco la primera fotografía de su bebe- mira Esme- le dijo tendiéndole la fotografía y entonces sonó su celular y lo saco de su bolso- hola?- pregunto a la otra persona pues era un numero desconocido-  
****: Bells?- preguntaron al otro lado del auricular- soy Jake- le dijo algo preocupado en su tono de voz-  
Bella: Jake, como están?, ya va a nacer el bebe?- le pregunto a su amigo bromeando-  
Jacob: Bells ya va a nacer mi bebe- dijo y ella abrió los ojos como platos por eso-  
Bella: estas seguro?- le pregunto ahora angustiada-  
Jacob: claro Bells, ya le hable a todos e incluso a Edward pero no me contesta su celular- le explico- te he llamado 2 veces y hasta esta tercera me contestaste- le reprocho un poco angustiado-  
Bella: lo siento Jake, es que ayer llegamos de Paris y hoy fuimos temprano al doctor por lo de mi bebe- le explico-  
Jacob: van a venir Bells?- le pregunto- acaban de ingresar a mi Leah en el hospital- le dijo emocionado y preocupado a la vez-  
Bella: no se Jake, tengo que preguntarle a Edward entonces- le dijo- te llamo si vamos de acuerdo- le dijo-  
Jacob: esta bien Bells, espero tu llamada me tengo que ir a ver a mi mujer- le dijo cortando la comunicación-  
Bella: ya va a nacer él bebe- dijo suspirando y después abrió los ojos muy fuertemente- va a nacer él bebe- dijo- Edward!- grito desesperada mientras se dirigía a su closet y sacaba una maleta y a la vez marcaba el numero de Rosalie-  
Edward: que paso amor?, te sientes mal?- le pregunto un poco agitado por la carrera de las escaleras y la veía hacer una maleta-  
Bella: ya va a nacer él bebe de Jacob y Leah- le dijo y el saco otra maleta y se dispuso a guardar su ropa así como su mujer guardaba la de ella- rose- dijo cuando su cuñada le contesto el teléfono- vas a ir a Forks? Le pregunto un poco agitada guardando ropa al azar en su maleta-  
Rosalie: obviamente que si Bell, quiero ver a mi sobrinito- le dijo gritándole a Emmett que bajara rápido esas maletas- nosotros ya vamos para el aeropuerto y ustedes van a ir?- le pregunto y Bella observaba a su marido cerrando su maleta y ayudando le a ella con la suya-  
Bella: claro que iremos Rose- le dijo- no sabes si Jazz y Ali irán?- le pregunto agitada y se tuvo que sentar en el borde de su cama-  
Rosalie: si van a ir- le contesto- acabo de colgar con Alice y dice que ellos ya iban para el aeropuerto- le dijo a su amiga-  
Bella: que les parece que nos vamos todos juntos?- le pregunto-  
Rosalie: esta bien nos iremos en su jet me imagino, entonces le hablare a mi hermanito para que nos esperen- le dijo-  
Bella: llamare a mi incompetente para que le avise al piloto entonces- le dijo- nos vemos en el aeropuerto- le dijo y después le colgó- amor vámonos- le dijo volteando a ver a sus suegros- quieren ir- les pregunto con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro-  
Esme: a donde van?-pregunto a su nuera-  
Bella: vamos a Forks al nacimiento del bebe de Leah y Jazz y Rose de vana ir también, nos encontraremos en el aeropuerto- les dijo marcando el numero de su asistente personal-  
Ángela: buenas tardes señora Cullen- le contesto con voz neutra su asistente-  
Bella: llama al piloto y dile que vamos a viajar a Forks de nuevo y mis cuñados ya están en el aeropuerto y diles que los dejen abordar; despegaremos cuando mi esposo y yo hayamos llegado, muévete- le grito y colgó- entonces si van?- les volvió a preguntar mientras tomaba su bolso-  
Esme: yo si voy pero tendremos que ir a la casa por mis cosas- le dijo con algo de pena-  
Bella: de acuerdo, vamos entonces a su casa pasan por sus cosas y nos vamos al aeropuerto- les dijo-  
Carlisle: será bueno ir a visitar a Renee y Charlie- le dijo y todos salieron hacia el auto en donde estaba Edward metiendo sus maletas- vamos a la casa hijo, nosotros también vamos- le dijo y el asintió y le abrió la puerta del copiloto a su mujer y arranco el carro detrás del de sus padres y se dirigieron a su propiedad-  
Ya teniendo sus cosas abordaron el Jet cuando llegaron al aeropuerto y despegaron inmediatamente. El viaje fue largo, pues habían aterrizado esta vez en Port Ángeles y no en Seattle por petición de Bella y recordando que habían avionetas ahí.  
Cuando llegaron, rápidamente rentaron autos y se dirigieron al hospital central de Forks en busca de sus amigos. Cuando llegaron, la sala de espera estaba repleta de personas.  
Estaban la familia de Jacob y Leah así como sus amigos de la secundaria.  
Helena: chicos llegaron- dijo emocionada-  
Bella: si, pensamos que ustedes no iban a venir- les dijo abrazando a sus amigos con un fuerte abrazo-  
Damond: si no veníamos, Jacob nos iba a matar- dijo dramatizando y abrazando a su amiga-  
Rosalie: ya nació?- pregunto intrigada a sus amigos-  
Katherine: no, ya se retraso y os doctores no saben que hacer; le iban a hacer cesárea pero dicen que puede que no viva uno de los dos- dijo con la cabeza cabizbaja-  
Carlisle: creen que pueda pasar a verlos?- pregunto a sus hijos y ellos voltearon a verlo-  
Bella: enserio papa?- le dijo emocionada-hay que preguntar en la recepción o al doctor- le dijo abrazándose a su marido-  
Carlisle: iré a ver- dijo a sus acompañantes-  
Jasper: te acompaño- le dijo- no te sabes el apellido- le dijo y ambos se dirigieron a la recepción-  
Cuando llegaron, Carlisle le dijo a la enfermera que él era doctor y había venido a revisar a la señora Black por lo del parto y le dieron autorización de entrar a la sala donde se encontraba- 


	17. Chapter 16 DI

Capítulo 16

(CONTINUACION)  
Jacob había sido sacado de la habitación por un doctor de pelo rubio muy guapo a decir verdad, pero que él no le reconoció de ningún lado, aunque se le hacia familiar su rostro.  
Cuando llego a la sala de espera, se dio cuenta de que sus amigos habían llegado y eso lo tranquilizaba un poco más, mientras veía a la señora Renee hablar con una mujer de cabello cobrizo y vestía muy elegantemente.  
Lo primero que hizo fue asociar a aquella mujer con Edward, que era el mas cercano a ella, y vio el parecido entre ambos e inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que de seguro, esa hermosa y elegante mujer, era su madre.  
Jacob: chicos vinieron- dijo a sus amigos dándoles un abrazo a cada uno por el regocijo de volver a verlos- pensé que no vendrían al nacimiento de su sobrino- les dijo dándole un codazo a Jasper (que estaba a su lado) y este le sonrió, ya que se notaba muy nervioso-  
Bella: porque no estas con Leah?- le pregunto a su amigo-  
Jacob: un doctor me saco; no se quien se cree que es con lo complicado que se puso todo, como para alejarme de mi mujer- dijo cabizbajo por lo sucedido- estoy muy preocupado- se expreso en voz alta-  
Esme: de que estas preocupado, cielo?- le dijo con una enorme sonrisa reconformista en el rostro-  
Jacob: ese doctor no me cayó nada bien. Dijo tomando se una pausa para tomar aire- el me saco…  
Jacob fue interrumpido por el mismo doctor al cual se le acerco una Bella muy angustiada  
Carlisle: señor Black?- pregunto y Jacob se recompuso y se paro frente a él- creo que hay alguien que quiere conocerlo al fin- le dijo con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro y Jacob no se pudo contener que abrazo a Carlisle y después se hecho a correr-  
Edward: fue muy complicado, papa?- le pregunto ahora con una pequeña sonrisa en la comisura de sus labios-  
Carlisle: no- dijo muy tranquilo- había tenido un caso parecido en Chicago; él bebe venia atravesado y con un truco que aprendí esa primera vez lo pude salvar, ya que se estaba quedando sin aire dentro de la placenta, pero todo ya esta bien- les dijo sonriendo a todo mundo y ganándose un abrazo de parte de Bella, quien se quedo a su costado-  
Alice: que bueno que todo salió bien, papa- dijo colocándose al otro costado libre de Carlisle-  
Las horas pasaron y Jacob había conocido al doctor de pelos rubios como el suegro de Bella y padre de los hermanos Cullen, quien le había salvado la vida a su mujer e hijo.  
Pareja por pareja, paso a felicitar a Leah y a conocer a su bebe que era una hermosa criaturita con los rasgos de su padre pronunciados en su pequeño rostro.  
Cuando Bella y Edward pasaron a felicitar a la feliz pareja, Leah y Jacob, les pidieron ser los padrinos de su hijo a lo que ellos asintieron con mucho gusto y regocijo.  
Al día siguiente, Bella se levanto temprano entre los brazos de su marido que la tenia sujeta por la cintura y la palma de su mano estaba sobre su vientre medio abultado (pero no mucho ya que tiene 3 meses) que la hizo sonreír.  
Bella quito suavemente la mano de Edward de sobre su vientre y se dirigió al baño ya que tenia las nauseas matutinas que ya eran habitual para su estado de gestación.  
Una vez terminada su labor con el escusado, se metió a la ducha y estaba tan concentrada que no se dio cuenta de que Edward se había escurrido por la puerta del baño y había escuchado la armoniosa voz de su mujer en la ducha que decidió meterse junto a ella.  
Bella: ahh!- grito por tremendo susto que le pego su marido al pasar sus dedos por su espalda- Edward me metiste un tremendo susto- le reprocho dándole un manotazo en el pecho y haciendo un puchero bajando la vista y viendo que alguien estaba muy despierto haya abajo-veo que estamos muy despiertos amor- le dijo dándole la espalda pero Edward no se daría por vencido y le paso los brazos por la cintura pegando su espalda a su pecho desnudo para que sintiera la prominente erección que tenía al ver a su mujer como dios la trajo al mundo o mejor dicho el doctor-  
Edward: amor, estas muy hermosa- le dijo besando sus hombros a lo que Bella sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda que hizo que Edward la atrajera más a su pecho y esta gimiera por el contacto de su miembro con sus nalgas- te necesito amor- le dijo dándole la vuelta tiernamente para no lastimarla y estampando sus labios con los de ella haciendo que soltara más gemidos de placer a lo que él la cargo y ella enrollo sus piernas pasándolas por su cintura, haciendo que sus sexos se rozaran y el pequeño vientre de Bella se interpuso entre los dos sacándoles una pequeña carcajada que desapareció cuando Edward la recargo contra la pared- ese mes y medio de celibato me lo cobrare- le dijo mordiendo su cuello y penetrándola de una delicadamente debido al bebe-  
Bella: y quiero que te la cobres, amor-le dijo seductoramente sintiendo el miembro de su esposo ya dentro de ella y también como empezaba a arremeter contra ella adentrándose hasta el fondo, haciendo que soltaran un gemido o mas bien un grito de placer, que se escucho por toda la casa- hay que… mas duro- dijo olvidándose de lo que diría en un principio- Edward!- grito estampando sus labios contra los de su marido para evitar que se escucharan como hace un rato por toda la casa, ya que no estaban solos, pues los padres de Edward estaban ahí junto con sus suegros, que la noche anterior se encontraron en el hospital y les ofrecieron hospedaje a lo que ellos aceptaron, y no querían que se enteraran de lo que estaban haciendo en el baño de la remodelada habitación de Bella-  
Edward: amor, no estamos solos…. Ahhh!- grito pero mordió su labio inferior para callar el gemido de placer ya que estaban demasiado cerca ambos de llegar a su orgasmo- ya casi…. Ahhh!- dijo estampando sus labios contra los de su mujer que se convulsionaba debido a las olas de placer que le producía el orgasmo que estaba sintiendo-  
Cuando finalmente terminaron su apasionada ducha, salieron del baño y se taparon con unas toallas que habían colocado para cuando terminase su baño, y salieron para encontrarse con Renee y Esme sentadas en el borde su cama.  
Bella: que hacen aquí?- pregunto con la cara roja de la vergüenza y colocándose detrás de Edward, que había salido primero, para esconder su rubor que estaba por pasar por su tercer color en la escala de rojos-  
Renee: escuchamos gritos- dijo mordiéndose el labio de abajo para contener la risa y el rubor se estaba instalando en su rostro-  
Esme: y decidimos venir a ver- dijo también ruborizada y apenada al mismo tiempo-  
Edward: si bueno estamos bien; gracias por preocuparse mama y Renee, pero no nos ha pasado nada- dijo como si nada-  
Renee; te lo dije- le reprocho a su amiga dándole un codazo-  
Esme: como íbamos a saber…que estaban…-dejo la frase inconclusa y se puso de pie jalando a Renee del brazo izquierdo- los dejamos para que se vistan y puedan bajar a desayunar- dijo saliendo por la puerta, mientras cuchicheaba con Renee-  
Bella: eso fue vergonzoso- dijo Bella adelantándose a cerrar con seguro la puerta de la habitación- debimos esperarnos un poquito…-dijo pero se vio interrumpida por su marido que estampo sus labios delicadamente contra los de su mujer para calla cualquier escusa pobre que le fuera a dar-  
Edward: no hay de que avergonzarse, amor- le dijo dejando húmedos besos por toda la extensión de su cuello- las avergonzadas eran ellas; no viste sus caras?- le pregunto ahora mirándola a los ojos- ellas no tocaron la puerta- le dijo con una sonrisa de lado ocasionando que Bella se riera de las ocurrencias de su marido-  
Bella: tienes razón- le dijo dándole un beso rápido en sus labios y separándose de él para acercarse a su maleta y sacar su ropa- ahora hay que vestirnos que tenemos hambre-dijo señalando su pequeño bultito-  
Cuando estuvieron ya vestidos; Bella trayendo sus jeans a la cadera entubados junto a sus tacones rojos de Manolo Blahnik y su blusa de seda roja con su chamarra de cuero y recogiendo su cabello en una coleta de caballo improvisada, mientras que Edward vestía unos pantalones jeans junto a su playera azul marino pegada a su torso con un saco gris y unas zapatillas cafés, estuvieron listo para el desayuno.  
Charlie: buenos días- dijo cubriendo una risita con una tos inexistente cuando ambos aparecieron en el marco de la puerta- como durmieron- dijo ahora junto a Carlisle y ambos tosieron para esconder risita histérica que sentían-  
Carlisle: si chicos, como amanecieron?- pregunto con otra tos y cuando Esme paso por su lado le dio un zape en la cabeza por bocón- ahora que hice?- le pregunto a su mujer que lo asesinaba con la mirada-  
Esme: hablar, eso es lo que hiciste querido- le dijo poniendo de mala gana el plato con huevos y tocino recién cocinados sobre la mesa en el lugar donde él se encontraba-  
Renee: tu también Charlie- dijo dándole un zape a su marido ya que al igual que Carlisle, eran unos bocones de primera-  
Bella: que hay de desayunar?- pregunto a sus madres y asesinando a sus, ahora, padres con la mirada mientras su esposo se sentaba en uno de los lados de la mesa-  
Esme: panqueques con chispas de chocolate, crema batida y plátano, pequeña- le dijo dándole un pequeño beso en su mejilla y dejando un plato de panqueques frente a su hijo-  
Edward: gracias mama- le dijo tomando los cubiertos y cortando un pedazo de los panqueques para llevárselo a la boca-  
Bella: hoy no se me antoja- dijo sobándose su pequeño pero abultado vientre- no hay otra cosa?- pregunto a lo que ellas negaron con la cabeza y poniendo una sonrisa de vergüenza- amor quiero comer fuera, mejor dicho desayunar- le dijo- vamos- dijo tomándolo por la mano que tenia sujeto el tenedor el cual tenia un pedazo de panqueque incrustado que se iba a llevar a la boca pero que dejo caer al plato cuando Bella le arrebato el tenedor y lo levanto de su silla a lo que Edward puso un puchero y como si fuera un niño pequeño se despidió de sus panqueques que tanto le gustaron-regresaremos al rato- le dijo a sus padres dirigiéndose a la puerta pasaremos a ver a nuestro ahijado y comprarle muchos regalos, también iremos a ver a los chicos-dijo pero a hora dirigiéndose a su esposo- vamos- dijo y se subieron al auto rentado con dirección a Port Ángeles.-


	18. Chapter 17 DI

Capítulo 17

Una vez en el automóvil, Bella y Edward se dirigieron a la cafetería del pueblo.  
Bella al llegar, se sentó en la primera mesa libre que encontró y junto a su esposo pidió waffles con miel de maple y una malteada de vainilla mientras que Edward, pedía huevos revueltos y café.  
Bella: tú que quieres?- le pregunto una Bella con la ilusión en los ojos a su marido, quien estaba confundido por su pregunta y frunció el ceño-  
Edward: que quiero de que, amor?-le pregunto mientras se llevaba un bocado a la boca-  
Bella: él bebe, amor-le dijo con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro-  
Edward: tu primero-le dijo con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro-  
Bella: yo quiero que sea niño-le dijo agachando su cabeza por la vergüenza- y tú?- le pregunto-  
Edward: yo quiero una pequeña princesita para consentir- le dijo mientras que con su dedo índice levantaba el rostro avergonzado de su mujer-porque te avergüenzas, mi amor?- le pregunto con el ceño fruncido-  
Bella: no lo sé- le confeso viéndolo a los ojos-después podemos ir al centro comercial?- le pregunto muy animada-  
Edward: podemos ir a donde tú quieras amor- le dijo depositando un tierno beso sobre sus labios-come y así podemos ir-le dijo  
Cuando terminaron de desayunar, ambos fueron al centro comercial y específicamente entraron a una tienda exclusiva de bebes.  
Bella: que le compraremos a nuestro ahijado?- le pregunto a su marido jalándolo de la mano a una estantería de ropitas azules- mira ese- le dijo alzando su mano y señalando un conjuntito como de marinerito con gorrito y todo en la parte alta de la estantería-amor me lo bajas?- le pidió-  
Edward: este está muy bonito amor-le dijo depositando un beso en su frente al ver lo emocionada que estaba con el trajecito-  
Bella: tendrán más como este?- le pregunto a su esposo muy ilusionada con las prendas que tenía en sus brazos-  
Mientras ambos estaban observando la ropita para su ahijado, Bella descubrió un hermoso mameluco color amarillo pastel y le dejo la ropa a Edward y lo tomo entre sus manos para ponerlo a la altura de sus ojos y observarlo detenidamente antes de colocarlo por sobre su ropa donde estaba su pequeño bultito.  
Edward se le quedo viendo a su mujer cómo colocaba ropita de colores neutros por sobre su vientre y eso le gustó mucho.  
Bella había decidido llevar 3 trajes para su ahijado y el mameluco para su bebe (el amarillo)-  
Edward: cuando remodelaremos la habitación de nuestro bebe?- le pregunto con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro a lo que a ella le brillaron los ojos de felicidad-  
Bella: cuando volvamos a Chicago y sepamos el sexo de nuestro bebe lo remodelaremos, amor- le dijo dándole un pequeño beso en la comisura de sus labios- no te impacientes-le dijo colocando la palma de su mano en su mejilla-vamos a pagar para poder llevárselo a Jacob-le dijo a su marido y se acercaron a la caja donde una mujer joven se comía a Edward con la mirada.  
Bella al darse cuenta de eso se puso frente a Edward y él pasó sus brazos por la cintura de su mujer y le abrazo dejando sus manos sobre su vientre.  
Vendedora: buenos días, encontraron lo que buscaban?-les pregunto con una sonrisa fingida en el rostro-  
Bella: si gracias-le dijo con una clara advertencia en su mirada que Edward no pasó desapercibida y empezó a sobar el bultito de su mujer para que se calmara- me podría decir cuánto es?- le pidió-  
Vendedora: son $2,353 dólares por favor-le dijo la vendedora sin despegar los ojos de Edward, que no se atrevía a levantar la mirada que había ocultado entre el cuello y el hombro de su mujer-  
Bella: ten-le dijo pasando le su tarjeta de crédito y ella la tomo pasándola por la máquina- gracias-le dijo cuándo le pasaba de vuelta la tarjeta y ella la guardaba en su cartera-  
Vendedora: aquí tiene-dijo dirigiéndose a Edward, que todavía no levantaba la vista, pero Bella fue más rápida y le arrebato la bolsa-gracias por comprar, vuelva pronto-dijo cuando iban dirigiéndose a la puerta de salida diciéndoselo más a Edward que a Bella-  
Bella: ten-le dijo cortante a su marido mientras le pasaba la bolsa de la compra-creo que a ti te hubieran hecho un descuento-le dijo algo enojada y separándose de su marido para caminar más rápido-  
Edward: Bells, amor no te enojes-le pidió cuando la había alcanzado y tomado de la mano-ni siquiera sé porque te enojas si yo ni le preste atención a la muchacha del mostrador-le dijo viéndola a los ojos para que no lo esquivara y funciono- amor, no estés celosa-le dijo abrazándola por la cintura y ella escondió su rostro en su pecho, donde soltó unas pequeñas lágrimas de coraje por ser tan débil con sus emociones-quieres un helado?- le pregunto viendo la a los ojos y secando sus lágrimas con sus dedos a lo que ella asintió con un puchero-  
Bella: quiero uno doble de chocolate y vainilla-le dijo con el mismo puchero en el rostro a lo que Edward le beso muy tiernamente y ella lo tomo por la nuca para hacer del beso más profundo; cuando se separaron para tomar aire, ambos tenían las pupilas dilatadas por la excitación-vamos por el helado y después iremos a un lugar que quiero que conozcas-le dijo dándole otro beso y tomándolo de la mano lo llevo hasta la heladería más cercana-  
Vendedora: buenos días, de que quieren sus helados?- le pregunto una muy feliz joven al otro lado del mostrador-  
Bella: yo quiero uno doble de vainilla y chocolate-le pidió y la muchacha le despacho el helado- tu amor?- le pregunto a su marido que estaba concentrado en los distintos sabores-  
Edward: yo quiero uno doble de galleta con vainilla-le pidió y la joven se los dio para que después la siguiera a la caja-cuanto va a ser?-le pregunto y ella introdujo en la computadora los datos y le dio el ticket-  
Vendedora: $32 dólares por favor-le dijo y él le paso un billete de $50 dólares- aquí tiene-le dijo dándole su cambio, que él lo coloco en el botecito de las propinas-  
Edward: gracias-le dijo Edward volteándose a su mujer y tomándole de la mano se dirigieron al estacionamiento. 


	19. Chapter 18 DI

Capítulo 18

Bella temblaba por dentro cuando bajo las escaleras, pues sabía que había roto su promesa de no llevar a nadie al lugar que le ha traído tristeza y felicidad al mismo tiempo.  
Rosalie y Jasper no habían querido hablar de nada y nadie, pues estaban nerviosos y, al igual que Bella, no querían hablar con nadie de lo que tenían.  
Jasper: Bells-hablo por primera vez desde que se sentaron a cenar todos en familia-  
Bella: si Jazz?-le pregunto un poco temeraria por lo que le fuera a decir-  
Jasper: Rose y yo pensamos en ir mañana a dar un paseo como en los viejos tiempos y queríamos saber si quieres ir?-le pregunto con la cabeza gacha que al igual que Bella y Rosalie no la habían levantado desde que bajo las escaleras después de haberse bañado-  
Bella: me parece bien Jazz-le dijo con la cabeza gacha sin atreverse a levantarla y mirar a su marido, pues le estaba evadiendo la mirada desde que llegaron y ella misma dijo que lo había llevado a un lugar especial-  
Rosalie: pasaremos por ti mañana al medio día-le dijo y ella contuvo el aliento por la sorpresa-iremos a dónde íbamos en la secundaria recuerdas?- le dijo-  
Bella: lo recuerdo muy bien-le dijo-  
Jasper: que bien-le dijo dada por concluida su conversación y dejando a todos mirándolos por su extraño intercambio de palabras-  
La cena siguió en silencio después de haber terminado con su conversación, Bella se empezó a sentir un poco mal y no le había dicho a nadie; al final no lo resistió más y esperando que nadie notara sus lágrimas se puso de pie espantando a todos menos a Jasper y Rosalie.  
Bella: estoy cansada, me voy a dormir-dijo y se retiró del comedor-  
Rosalie: nosotros también nos vamos-dijo poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia la entrada de la casa donde salió sin decir nada más y se metió en el auto donde pequeñas lágrimas traicioneras salieron de sus ojos-  
Jasper: nosotros también ya nos vamos, buenas noches-dijo y se dirigió hacia la puerta y, al igual que su hermana gemela, se subió a su automóvil y no dejo que las lágrimas lo vencieran-  
Las personas que estaban en el comedor se preguntaban del comportamiento de Bella, Rosalie y Jasper mientras que Alice y Emmett se ponían de pie y despedían de sus padres y hermano y seguir a sus respectivas parejas a su automóvil.  
A la mañana siguiente, Bella se despertó con el borde de sus ojos rojos y le pidió a Edward que no preguntara el porqué de su llanto y él le vio tan mal que se preocupó por su hijo y su mujer que insistió en llevarla al doctor y ella se negó, pues sabía muy bien el porqué de su depresión.  
Cuando bajaron a desayunar, todo estaba en completo silencio y Bella solo esperaba que llegaran por ella para afrontar de nuevo el terrible secreto que había guardado hacía ya casi 9 años cuando todavía iba a la secundaria.  
Cuando el timbre sonó, Bella se puso de pie y se dirigió a abrir la puerta dejándola abierta y observando como Rosalie se subía al carro donde estaba su hermano y como sus cuñados se dirigían hacia el porche y pasaban a su lado y ella se dirigió al automóvil donde se encontraban sus amigos y subió al automóvil y este arranco a toda velocidad dejando a Edward confundido por la actitud de su mujer y cuñados.  
El comedor de la casa de los Swan estaba en completo silencio y nadie, a excepción de Emmett, comía ni un bocado.  
Edward: alguien puede decir algo?-dijo con las manos sobre su rostro-  
Renee: esto no tiene que ver con ninguno de ustedes, hijo-le dijo colocando una de sus manos sobre las suyas para darle apoyo-esto es algo que ellos y los demás tienen que resolver y solo ellos lo pueden hacer-le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro-  
Alice: es muy extraño; mi Jazz nunca me ha ocultado nada-dijo quejando se y abrazando se a su madre.-  
Charlie: ellos lo juraron-dijo arrepintiéndose en el momento en que termino la oración-no pregunten que es; nunca les dirán nada y ni siquiera a nosotros nos han dicho nunca-les dijo explicando y como que excusando a los jóvenes-  
Edward: que es?-pregunto a sus suegros-Bella no estaba nada bien cuando despertó esta mañana y me preocupan ella y mi hijo-dijo expresando su preocupación-se veía más pálida que de costumbre y no quiso que la llevara al doctor-dijo muy preocupado-  
Carlisle: es depresión-dijo en voz alta para que lo escucharan alto y claro- no debimos haberla dejado ir…  
Renee: tiene que ir… los 3-dijo-  
Edward: la hare responsable por lo que le pase-dijo como conclusión poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose a las escaleras con dirección a su habitación-  
En lo profundo del bosque, en el mismo prado al que Bella había llevado a Edward, se encontraban todos los que habían jurado nunca hablar de lo sucedido.  
Los últimos en llegar a ese prado, fueron Bella, Rosalie y Jasper, pues Bella estaba más torpe por los nervios y se tropezaba muy seguido pero sin caerse ya que iba en medio de Rosalie y Jasper quienes la sujetaban con fuerza para que no cayera al piso.  
****: Que bueno que decidieron unírsenos-dijo esa voz de hombre que sonaba grave y aterradora-pensé que no vendrían al aniversario del pacto-les dijo sarcásticamente-  
Rosalie: podemos terminar con esto rápido, Isabella no se siente bien-dijo a ese señor medio alto de pelo negro y barba del mismo color-  
Jasper: Aro terminemos con esto-le dijo mientras observaba a sus amigos también reunidos y cabizbajos como ellos 3-  
Aro: hay que sentarnos alrededor de las flores donde…-dijo y se le quebró la voz y con un movimiento, saco de una bolsa de ahí cerca la foto de una joven muy hermosa de pelo rubio y ojos azules-mi Jane-dijo pasando sus dedos por el rostro de la joven-  
Estefan: tal vez debemos empezar con el pacto de nuevo-dijo a lo que todos asintieron con la cabeza en forma de afirmación-  
Aro: las reglas del pacto siguen siendo las mismas-dijo a todos los reunidos, a excepción de Leah que estaba en el hospital,- nadie puede traer a nadie aquí-dijo y Bella se estremeció de solo pensar que había roto esa primera regla- no pueden hablar de lo que paso hace 9 años en este prado-dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos-  
Ni Jasper ni Rosalie querían decir que Bella había roto esa promesa de no llevar a nadie a ese hermoso lugar donde descansaban los restos de una de sus mejores amigas y ex cuñadas.  
Bella: no me siento bien-dijo bajo su aliento llamando la atención de Jasper que la sostenía de un costado para evitar que se callera-llévenme al hospital-pidió antes de balancearse hacia delante y hacer desmallada y Jasper la sujeto más fuerte y la alzo en sus brazos-  
Rosalie: hay que llevarla al hospital, Jazz, él bebe-le dijo su hermana llamando la atención de los demás que estaban enfrascados en lo que sea que estuviera diciendo Aro-hay que llevarla rápido o Edward nos va a matar a los dos-le dijo y cargando a Bella, Jasper se dirigió al carro en el que había venido hasta el prado-  
Cuando llegaron al hospital, internaron a Bella de urgencia pues se le veía más pálida y un líquido rojo escurría por su pierna proveniente de su entrepierna.  
Jasper: hay que llamar a Edward, él debe saber lo que le pasa a Bella-le dijo a su hermana y saco su móvil-


	20. Chapter 19 DI

Capítulo 19

POV EDWARD  
Angustia?  
No era otra cosa; mi corazón me dolía y no sabía pero algo estaba mal… lo presentía.  
Me encontraba en la regadera.  
Pensé, en vano, que el agua caliente me relajaría los músculos y disminuyera la tensión pero en lugar de eso, aumento.  
Estaba buscando ropa limpia cuando empezó a sonar mi celular con desesperación y exigencia; lo tome y vi que era Jasper.  
Edward: que paso, Jazz?-le pregunte con cierto timbre de angustia en la voz-  
Jasper: Edward-dijo y guardo silencio, esto estaba mal lo se-  
Edward: que pasa Jasper?-le exigí-es mi mujer verdad?-le dije y me empecé a vestir como un maniático con lo primero que vi-  
Jasper: Estamos en el hospital, Bella tuvo una crisis de nervios y el doctor dice que puede perder al bebe…-me dijo y deje de escuchar lo siguiente; arroje mi celular hasta el otro lado de la habitación y se partió en dos-  
Cuando me acabe de vestir, salí como endemoniado de mi habitación y por las escaleras venia mi madre junto a mi hermana con cara de angustia.  
Esme: hijo que fue ese ruido?- me pregunto pero no encontraba mi voz y en su lugar solo había rabia pura-  
No quería descargarme con mi madre por las estupideces que hacia Bella; se lo advertí, no se veía nada bien esta mañana pero tenia que ser tan terca.  
Alice: Edward a donde vas?-me grito mi hermana desde la puerta mientras me subía al automóvil rentado y aceleraba hasta el fondo saliendo de la calzada a toda velocidad rumbo al hospital-  
POV NARRADOR  
En la pequeña habitación del hospital de la localidad de Forks, Washington; se encontraba Bella revolviéndose de angustia y temor en su pequeña camilla de hospital soñando con la peor etapa de su vida.  
POV BELLA  
INICIO FLASHBACK ( 1RA PARTE)  
Estaba soñando con el día en que Jane nos había citado a todas en el hermoso prado y llevaba puesto unos jeans, una playera de Radiohead mi sudadera y mis distintivas converse.  
Estábamos recargadas sobre el auto de Rose esperando a Jane mientras se despedía de su novio James.  
En mi opinión no se porque seguía con él si ella bien sabe que la engaña con Jessica pero en fin a ya ella, aunque sea mi mejor amiga no a querido hacernos caso sobre eso.  
Jane: listas?-nos pregunto con una enorme bolsa de plástico en su mano y su bolso de útiles sobre su hombro derecho a lo que nosotras asentimos-  
Katherine: por milésima vez a donde vamos Jane?-le volvió a impacientar nuestra impaciente amiga y a decir verdad yo también tenia curiosidad ya que Jane no había dado ninguna pista-  
Jane: ya les dije que es una sorpresa y que solo nosotras sabremos a donde iremos-nos dijo-ahora subamos al auto de Rose para así llegar mas rápido-nos ordeno mas que decir y así lo hicimos-  
Rosalie: a donde nos dirigiremos?-le pregunto ya que no dejaba ni siquiera que su padre tocara su hermoso automóvil BMW descapotable rojo; me hartaba ya hasta me lo aprendí de tantas veces que nos había dicho el modelo de su auto y que era como ella lo había querido-  
Jane: iremos por la 101 y te diré donde dar vuelta-le dijo con una sonrisa mientras que yo me encogía con la mirada que me lanzaban las gemelas a mis costados-  
Helena: dinos Bella tienes novio?- me pregunto mi "amiga" y yo negué con la cabeza-  
Katherine: algún pretendiente?- me pregunto ahora la gemela de mi costado izquierdo y yo negué con la cabeza- bueno niña eres una marginada social!-termino exasperándose por mi falta de vocabulario y palabras que salieran de mi boca-  
Rosalie: dejen a mi amiga en paz; ella es así y me cae bien de esa forma-me defendió mi mejor amiga mientras me veía por el espejo retrovisor- mejor pregúntense ustedes por qué siguen con los mismos idiotas-les dijo y yo abrí los ojos como platos pues era verdad, ya casi terminábamos el instituto y ellas seguían con Mike (Katherine) y Erik (Helena)-  
Helena: tienes razón Rose pero que podemos hacer si no hay nadie interesante en este estúpido pueblo-dijo muy sacada de la honda-  
Katherine: tienes razón hermanita; este pueblo es idiotamente aburrido-dijo concordando con su hermana y encogiéndose de hombros-  
Creo haberme quedado en mi mundo de fantasías que Rose tuvo que despertarme diciéndome que ya habíamos llegado y moviéndome el hombro para que despertara.  
Rosalie: amiga te quedaste dormida-me dijo con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro que yo le regrese-  
Katherine: al fin despierto de tu ensoñación niña-dijo exasperada- que hacemos en el medio de la nada?-pregunto y no me había percatado de que estábamos cerca de un sendero aunque nunca había atrevido a venir mi papa me lo había descrito y advertido de que no viniera por aquí ya que era peligroso-  
Bella: Jane no creo que sea seguro este lugar sabes…  
Helena: hay la niña tiene miedo-dijo soltando una carcajada que le hizo eco junto a la de su hermana y mis ojos empezaron a picarme por el sentimiento que se apoderaba de mi-  
Rosalie: te lo vengo advirtiendo Helena y Katherine dejen a mi amiga en paz o se las verán muy feo-dijo-  
Bella: no Rose no pelees por mi, por favor-le pedí aferrándome a su brazo-  
Rosalie: están advertidas-les dijo y me condujo hasta Jane-  
Jane: de acuerdo tendremos que caminar señoritas-nos dijo emprendiendo el paso hacia el frente-síganme si quieren su regalo-dijo alzando la bolsa de plástico que traía en la mano como si fuera un pedazo de carne y nosotras los perros falderos que la seguimos por el olor-  
No sabia cuanto tiempo llevábamos caminando pero ya me había tropezado un par de veces y gracias al cielo y a Rose no me había estampado de frente contra el suelo enyerbado.  
Jane: aquí es; no es lo mas hermoso que hayan visto?- nos pregunto pero yo casi no le hice caso ya que estaba admirando la hermosura del paisaje.  
Era el prado mas hermoso que haya visto en mi vida; habían flores de hermosos colores y de diferentes tipos que hacían combinación perfecta con el riachuelo que se podía apreciar a lo lejos entre los arboles mas altos.  
Mis piernas caminaron por si solas ya que me había movido hasta el centro de prado y como si no me importara mi ropa, aunque en realidad no lo hacia, me deje caer sobre la espesa y mullida hierva que se extendía bajo nuestros zapatos.  
Jane: que les parece?-nos pregunto aunque no vi su rostro, sonaba muy emocionada-  
Helena: esto es realmente hermoso amiga-dijo-  
Katherine: si es verdad-dijo y yo no las podía ver ya que estaba admirando el cielo soleado, rara vez estaba de esa forma, y las formas de las nubes.  
Rosalie: me parece el lugar más hermoso que haya visto siempre-dijo mi mejor amiga-  
Jane: vengan que les daré su presente-dijo y yo no quería moverme de mi lugar ya que estaba disfrutando de la naturaleza-vamos Bella; tendrás el resto de la tarde para echarte sobre la hierva-me dijo y no quería que se enojara conmigo, aunque fuese la primera vez que se enoje conmigo, me puse de pie y me acerque a donde estaban-este es para ti-me dijo tendiéndome una caja con envoltorio en tonos lilas y morados que me encanto-helena, Katherine y Rose por supuesto-dijo pasándoles su presente a cada una-  
Dentro de la caja había un brazalete y un colguije en forma de flor muy hermoso y la pulsera tenia nuestro nombre grabado en letras cursivas siendo el brazalete del mismo color que la caja.  
Bella: Jane es muy hermoso gracias-le dije observando embobada el colguije mientras sonreía como una tonta-  
Helena: si Jane es muy hermoso-dijo concordando conmigo-  
Rosalie: sin palabras amiga-dijo con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro como el mio-  
Katherine: porque es como el de mi hermana y Rosalie y la niña?-dijo quejándose de su regalo ganándose un codazo de parte de su hermana-es muy hermoso gracias-dijo entre dientes-  
Jane: me alegra que les haya gustado-dijo feliz pero cambio su rostro cuando vio a Katherine-  
No supimos cuanto tiempo pasamos ahí pero todo paso muy rápido.  
FIN FLASHBACK (1RA PARTE)


	21. Chapter 20 DI

Capítulo 20

INICIO FLASHBACK (PARTE 2)  
POV BELLA  
La hierba se movía de un lado a otro y hacia ruidos como de gruñidos y nosotras nos espantamos y pegamos tremendo grito para que los chicos terminaran de asustarnos saliendo de la hierba.  
Jane: no fue gracioso, idiotas-dijo muy enojada y con la mano sobre el corazón-  
Jasper: se los dije-dijo mi amigo en su defensa y yo solo me le acerque y le di un golpe en su hombro con el puño cerrado-auch!-dijo y yo que pensé que no le iba a doler me dije a mi misma encogiéndome de hombros-  
Bella: lo siento-dije bajo mi aliento mientras veía como Jasper se sobaba el hombro-  
Rosalie: como diablos supieron donde estábamos y quienes son ellos?-pregunto a su hermano con una cara de enojada y señalando a los nuevos hermanos del instituto-  
Jacob: por dios Barbie, deja el drama de lado y no seas grosera y demuestra tus modales-le dijo viéndola con la burla en el rostro mientras Rose solo cambiaba de colores pasando por todos los colores de la escala de rojos superándome-  
****: Hola soy Estefan-dijo saludando con la mano a todas y quedándose viendo fijamente a Helena quien le regreso la mirada-  
****: Yo soy Damond-dijo observando solamente a Katherine y enseguida supe que estos dos serian más que amigos con las gemelas-  
James: bueno y que diablos hacen ustedes solas aquí?-pregunto con descaro observándome de arriba abajo mientras tomaba a Jane de la mano-  
Jane: cosas de chicas, amor-le dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla que él le respondió-  
James: no es excusa Jane-le regaño y ella se encogió de hombros como asustada-no deben estar aquí es muy peligroso; no has oído en las noticias que hay lobos cerca del bosque?- dijo y yo enseguida me aferre al brazo de Jake, ya que estaba más cerca de mí, y no lo solté por nada del mundo-  
Jasper: vámonos de aquí mejor-dijo acercándose a su hermana protectoramente mientras Jake me jalaba del brazo que yo tenía a ferrada al suyo-  
El camino de regreso al auto de Rose fue más largo de lo que pensé, tomando en cuenta que no me tropecé mucho esta vez.  
Estábamos abordando el carro de Rose junto a Jasper y Jacob, cuando escuchamos un grito desgarrador proveniente del interior del bosque, mientras nos volteábamos a ver unos a otros.  
En ese momento vimos que faltaban Jane, James, Katherine y Estefan.  
Helena: que fue eso?, donde está mi hermana?- pregunto histéricamente mientras corría adentrándose al bosque con Damond muy de cerca detrás de ella-  
Damond: Helena espera!-le grito mientras iba detrás de ella y vaya que corría-  
Todos corrimos detrás de ellos; cuando llegamos al prado, pudimos observar a un gran lobo de pelo rojizo acechando a Jane, Katherine y Estefan, mientras que James le lanzaba piedras.  
Rosalie: hay que llamar a emergencias-dijo bajo su aliento para que el lobo no nos pudiera ver y evitar que nos ataque-  
Saque mi celular como pude y la verdad no estaba segura de tener muy buena recepción en este lugar y lo afirme cuando me quede viendo la pantalla de mi celular y sin una rayita de señal en este prado y aunque era hermoso no era muy conveniente que digamos.  
Bella: aquí no hay señal-dije a todos que para este entonces estábamos tirados sobre la mullida hierba viendo todo desde el borde del prado-  
Rosalie: qué hacemos?-pregunto angustiada observando a los chicos-  
Jacob: alguien tiene que ir por ayuda-dijo observando a los chicos o a todos en general-  
Bella: a mí no me vean-les dije intimidada-saben que me caigo mucho y más cuando corro-les dije y todos asintieron con la cabeza-  
Damond: yo iré; pero necesito que alguien me preste las llaves de uno de…  
Rosalie: ten corre-le dijo aventándole las llaves de su carro y eso era una muy buena señal ya que Rose no dejaba que nadie condujera su auto- la comisaria no está muy lejos así que vuélale-le ordeno y yo me quede de póker de la impresión-  
Vi como Damond desaparecía por entre los arboles a todo lo que sus piernas le permitían correr; cuando lo perdí de vista me fije en mis amigos en medio del prado acorralados por el enorme lobo de pelaje rojizo.  
El lobo era mucho más grande que un lobo normal y lo sé porque hace dos meses fui al zoo con mis papas por un trabajo en "equipo" que termine haciendo sola pero que no le dije a mi papa, ya que iría a reclamar a la escuela y haría un teatro y para que quería que me señalaran si ya lo hacían y no quería que lo hicieran por soplona si ya de por si era la burla de la escuela completa.  
Dos gruñidos retumbaron en mis oídos sacándome de mi ensoñación y me di cuenta de que había otros 2 lobos más y se acercaban a donde estaba el otro de pelo rojizo.  
Uno de los lobos se percató de James y fue a acorralarlo contra un árbol y este le dio un piedrazo en la cara ganándose un gruñido de su parte mostrándole sus colmillos afilados.  
Todos los que estábamos tirados sobre la hierba gritamos, bueno solo Rose y yo, ya que el lobo logro aventar a James y tirarlo sobre el piso.  
Jasper: James-grito muy bajito para que los lobos no se percataran de nuestra presencia-  
Jane: James-grito y se puso de pie sin importarle el lobo que la amenazaba con sus colmillos y corrió en dirección de su novio que estaba siendo atacado por el lobo; en ese momento me abrace a Rose ya que no quería ver qué pasaba con Jane y James, que estaba siendo mutilado por el lobo con sus grandes colmillos; Rose se abrazó a mí también escondiendo su rostro en mis cabellos.  
Katherine: Jane!-grito y Rose y yo nos sorprendimos y alzamos la mirada para encontrarnos con una desagradable imagen:  
Jane estaba tirada sobre la hierba boca abajo y uno de los lobos estaba tratando de masticar su espalda, mientras defendía su presa con el otro lobo.  
****: Jane!-dijo alguien a nuestras espaldas y Rose y yo brincamos del miedo y vimos que era el padre de nuestra amiga y traía con él un rifle que nos dejó sordas debido al disparo que le lanzo al lobo que estaba sobre su hija-  
Jasper: párense-nos ordenó ayudándonos a ponernos de pie mientras que el señor Aro les disparaba a los otros dos lobos-  
Habiéndoles disparado a los lobos que se peleaban por quien se quedaba a Jane, el señor fue a matar al otro lobo que faltaba mientras Rose y yo llorábamos en silencio abrazadas a Jasper y Jacob, que nos consolaban y se hacían los fuertes por nosotras.  
Aro: Jane!-grito su padre y yo me atreví a levantar un poco el rostro para ver lo que pasaba; el señor había dado la vuelta a Jane y ahora la tenía entre sus brazos, boca arriba, pegada a su cuerpo-alguien llame una ambulancia!-grito pero eso era en vano, por eso Damond había ido en busca de ayuda y todavía no regresaba-  
FIN FLASHBACK (PARTE 2)


	22. Chapter 21 DI

Capítulo 21

INICIO FLASHBACK (PARTE 3)  
Helena: Katherine!-grito por su hermana que estaba en el piso tirada entre los brazos de Estefan, me imagino que se desmallo, y corrió en su auxilio-que le paso?-le exigió a Estefan-  
Estefan: solo se desmallo-le dijo con la vista perdida a lo lejos observando el árbol en el que había sido atrapado James- tenemos que hacer algo-nos dijo, para este entonces estábamos todos a su lado; pero todos estábamos en shock por lo que acabábamos de presenciar en vivo y a todo color-  
Yo había visto documentales sobre los lobos y su hábitat natural así como el tipo de presas que tenían y a decir verdad, estos lobos eran raros; eran más grandes de lo que habían dicho en el documental.  
Bella: hay algo raro aquí-dije abrazada a Jake y todos voltearon a verme raro-  
Katherine: de que hablas?- dijo después de haber despertado después de un rato y, al igual que Rose, su hermana y yo, tenía el rostro lleno de lágrimas por lo sucedido a nuestra amiga-  
Bella: si-dije tomando aire y todos me entendieran aclarándome la garganta- los lobos; no lo notaron?-les pregunte y ellos me vieron raro- los lobos son del triple del tamaño del que deberían ser normalmente-les dije dando el más largo discurso de mi corta vida frente a otras personas que no fueran mis amigo más cercanos y familia-  
Helena: hay eso no es cierto-dijo encogiéndose de hombros y volteamos a ver a los lobos (que eran ya solo sus cuerpos) y nos acercamos para verlos más de cerca y confirmar mis sospechas: eran demasiado grandes.  
Los lobos tenían el tamaño de un caballo cuando en realidad deberían tener el tamaño de un león de montaña o incluso un poco más grande que un perro de estatura media.  
Damond: Bella tiene razón-dijo estando de acuerdo conmigo y mi teoría- estos lobos los he visto antes-dijo volteándose a ver a su hermano-Estefan!-grito espantándonos a los demás-  
Estefan: ahora lo recuerdo-dijo pensativo-antes de marcharnos de N.Y. y venir a este lugar, habían lanzado un proyecto muy ambicioso por parte de los laboratorios Vulturi-dijo y yo me quede helada; los laboratorios Vulturi son… son… ahg! No sé cómo describir a semejantes idiotas…  
Son crueles con los animales, de todo quieren sacar provecho y además de todo son ricos y si alguien les estorba al día siguiente desaparece, si desaparece… DESAPARECE!  
Bella: eso quiere decir que vamos a desaparecer?-dije muy asustada al igual que los demás me veían con el ceño fruncido, excepto Damond y Estefan, como si estuviera loca-  
Aro: si vamos a desaparecer-dijo y todos nos quedamos helados ante sus palabras-vamos a desaparecer la evidencia antes de que alguien lo note; además tiene que jurar chicos que no le dirán a nadie nada de lo sucedido, si los Vulturi se enteran…  
Dejo la fresa inconclusa y todos no cabíamos en la impresión de esto.  
Porque desaparecer los cadáveres, si podemos dar parte a las autoridades?  
Bella: porque no le avisamos a la policía de lo sucedido y ya?-pregunto y todos me vieron como teniendo la razón-  
Aro: no lo entiendes niña?-me dijo alzando un poco la voz y yo me refugie en los brazos de Jake-si damos parte a las autoridades de que 3 lobos del tamaño de un caballo mataron a 2 estudiantes, como crees que empezara todo?-me dijo retóricamente-empezarán las averiguaciones y los Vulturi se enteraran de que nosotros tuvimos algo que ver con su experimento fallido y vendrán por nosotros-dijo sin siquiera detenerse a respirar; él tenía razón, todos estábamos perdidos, y no hablando en sentido figurado, si se abría una investigación, los Vulturi sabrán que estuvimos involucrados y… y….  
Las palabras taladraban en mi cabeza y no podía dejar de pensar en lo que me pasaría o nos pasaría si ellos se enteraban…  
Bella: el señor Aro tiene razón chicos-les dije y todo me miraron extrañada y yo me incomode un poco por lo penetrante que podían ser sus ojos de cada uno de mis amigos- no me vean así-les pedí ocultando mi rostro en el pecho de Jake-  
Rosalie: estoy de acuerdo con Bella, chicos; si los Vulturi saben lo de los lobos…vaya a saber que nos puede pasar-dijo muy decidida y cuando levante mi rostro, todos estaban asintiendo con la cabeza ante nuestras palabras-  
Damond: la verdad las chicas tiene razón, yo no me quiero arriesgar ni a nadie de ustedes…-dijo viéndonos a todos pero deteniendo su mirada en Katherine-  
Helena: yo pienso igual-dijo y se quedó viendo a Estefan-  
Aro: está decidido entonces-dijo y todos nos quedamos viendo por un rato-manos a la obra chicos-dijo el padre de Jane y nos puso a trabajar-  
FIN DEL FLASHBACK (PARTE 3)


	23. Chapter 22 DI

Capítulo 22

EDWARD POV  
Bella llevaba 5 días en un coma mental y según el doctor era una especie de campo para proteger su mente del exterior.  
Había mandado traer al mejor doctor del país para que la diagnosticara e igual que a su ginecóloga para que esté al tanto de nuestra pequeña ya que me había dicho que iba a ser una hermosa niña y que estaba muy sana.  
Estaba muy asustado por ambas y no era para menos pues cuando llegue al hospital de Forks, el doctor me había informado que esperara lo peor de su estado pero al parecer Bella era muy fuerte y había tomado nuevas fuerzas que le transmitía a nuestra hija y ella podría estar bien.  
Papa también estaba al tanto de la salud de mi Bella y de mi pequeña princesita.  
El doctor me había comentado que mi mujer no podría viajar ni en carro ni en avión por lo delicado de salud respecto, al casi, aborto que pudo haber tenido.  
Había decidido comprar una casa aquí en Forks y había mandado a la oficina una tipo constancia donde le informaba a mi mano derecha que tenía que hacerse cargo de la empresa hasta que instalaran mi despacho en la nueva casa que había comprado aquí en Forks obviamente.  
Mis hermanos, todos habían tenido que regresar a Chicago por sus empleos así que vendrían apenas tuvieran un tiempo libre y les ofrecí el jet para que viajaran con libertad sin tener que esperar.  
Mis padres se habían quedado a ayudarme con Bella y darme su apoyo al igual que mis suegros, quienes me ayudaron, los 4, a buscar la casa para nuestra estadía.  
Le había pedido a mi asistente y al de Bella que se encargaran junto con mi madre de amueblar la casa por todos lados a excepción de la habitación de la bebe, ya que quería que Bella y yo escogiéramos todo.  
La casa iba tomando una ambiente hogareño y, aunque era un poco pequeña que la de Chicago, se sentía como si estuviéramos en nuestro hogar.  
Me había negado rotundamente a abandonar la habitación donde estaba mi Bella, era una privada ya que no quería que me sacaran por respeto a los demás pacientes, y permanecía día y noche, o casi ya que mi madre y suegra se encargaban de sacarme de ahí para comer y asearme mientras que ellas cuidaban de mis niñas.  
No sabía exactamente qué hora era pero estaba seguro que todavía era de madrugada cuando sentí a Bella removerse en su lugar y me desperté para saber que le pasaba o si necesitaba algo.  
Edward: amor?-le hable y se siguió removiendo- tranquila pequeña, yo estoy aquí para cuidarte, le dije mientras me acercaba a besar su frente y eso al parecer hizo que se tranquilizara un poco- ya pequeña tranquila-le pedí y al parecer se tranquilizó ya que soltó un suspiro como reconciliador-  
Me quede dormido viéndola tan tranquila en sus sueños y sostenía su vientre con una mano mientras que con la otra se aferraba a la mía.  
Estaba todavía medio adormilado cuando escuche voces en la habitación aunque todavía no las reconocía del todo, al parecer era la enfermera que hablaba con alguien.  
Enfermera: y como se siente?-le pregunto a alguien que todavía no distinguía-  
****: no lo sé-decía una voz un poco pastosa- cuanto tiempo estuve inconsciente?-le pregunto a la enfermera-  
Enfermera: casi 6 días señora-le había dicho y entonces reaccione y escuche que era mi Bella-  
Bella: tanto tiempo?-se notaba una nota de sorpresa en su tono de voz-que me pasó?-le pregunto a la enfermera-  
Enfermera: tuvo la presión muy alta y eso puso en riesgo a su bebita pero ahora ambas están bien-le dijo y escuche un jadeo de sorpresa y apuesto a que se le aguaron los ojos a mi pequeña-  
Bella: voy a tener una niña?-le pregunto a la enfermera-  
Enfermera: todavía no lo sabía?-pregunto con un poco de vergüenza en la voz-lo siento su esposo ahora si me va a matar; él ha estado aquí esperando a que despertara para decírselo desde que se lo confirmo su ginecóloga-le explico y la sentí removerse en su lugar a lo mejor incomoda o de la vergüenza-  
Bella: no te preocupes no le diré que ya lo sé-le dijo y apuesto a que está sonriendo- enserio estuvo aquí diario?-le pregunto a la enfermera como dudando de su palabra y yo como que fruncí el ceño; era capaz de dudar de que no lo hiciera?-  
Enfermera: por supuesto que ha estado aquí diario, cuando su madre y su suegra no lo mandan a comer o a asearse no se despega de su mano-le dijo y escuche una puerta cerrarse y como una mano era pasada por mi cabello y delineaban mi ceño fruncido y yo lo suavizaba un poco hasta desaparecer; era tiempo de despertar y enfrentar a mi bella esposa.  
Me removí en mi lugar un poco y como que me estire en el sillón abriendo un poco mis ojos y sobándomelos para poder ver bien.  
Bella: buenos días amor-me dijo mi bella esposa y no lo pude evitar, me lance a sus carnosos labios color rosas y ella me contesto el gesto-  
Edward: buenos días preciosa-le dije e inmediatamente que me separe de ella me puse serio aunque me quería ganar la risa- está en muchos problemas he señora Cullen-le dije y ella me miraba triste y culpable a la vez y como no sentirse culpable cuando casi se muere llevándose a nuestra pequeña con ella-no sé qué hubiera hecho sin ustedes-le dije abrazándola con todas mis fuerzas, pero sin lastimarla obviamente, y la bese en la nuca , las mejilla, la frente y por último en los labios-  
Bella: lo siento tanto amor-me dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos- tenía que hacerlo…cumplir mi promesa…-me dijo entrecortadamente-no pensé que me fuera a deprimir y si lo hubiera sabido no hubiera ido de solo pensar que perdería a nuestra pequeña-dijo abrazando se a su pequeño vientre y yo quería jugarle una broma-  
Edward: quien te dijo que será niña?-le pregunte con una ceja levantada pero con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro y ella rápidamente se ruborizo como acto reflejo-  
Bella: he…quien me lo…dijo?-me pregunto y yo asentí con la cabeza, la había atrapado-nadie amor lo intuí-me mintió y era muy mala ya que se escuchaba el timbre nervioso en su voz-  
Edward: me estas mintiendo-le dije moviendo en círculos mi dedo índice frente a su nariz y ella, si se pudo, se sonrojo más-  
Bella: hay está bien-me dijo rendida y haciendo un puchero estilo Alice- se le escapó a la enfermera esta mañana cuando vino a revisar las máquinas y el monitor de la bebe-me dijo con la cara gacha y aun con su puchero de atrapada-  
Edward: veo que la enfermera es lengua larga-le dije y ella se rio por lo bajo por mi chiste-pero está bien-le dije –como te sientes?-le pregunte mientras quitaba unos mechones de pelo de su cara y los ponía detrás de su oreja-  
Bella: estoy muy emocionada-me dijo con la emoción por todo su rostro, inclusive en sus ojos-ya quiero tenerla en mis brazos para cuidarla-me dijo con un brillo especial en sus ojos como en los míos cuando me dieron la noticia de mi pequeña-  
Edward: si ya la quiero aquí para mimarla mucho y que sea una niña muy consentida por su papito adorado-le dije acercándome a su vientre y ahí fue donde sucedió-  
Sentí como mi pequeña daba su primer golpecito y Bella y yo nos quedamos viendo como tontos cuando esto paso.  
Bella: la sentiste?-me pregunto con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas de felicidad-  
Edward: hay mi pequeña-dije a su vientre y ella me respondió-no lastimes mucho a mami mi bebe-le dije y le di muchos besos en su vientre a mi Bella y me abrace a ella- que hermoso-dije viendo a mi esposa a los ojos que estaban llenos de lágrimas-  
Bella: no lo puedo creer-me dijo muy alegre al igual que yo y sentimos unos tímidos golpes en la puerta-pase!-dijo emocionada y por la puerta se asomaron Renee y Esme-  
Renee: oh, hija ya despertaste amor-le dijo acercándose a donde estábamos-que pasa por que estas en esa posición hijo?-me pregunto y no sabía si decirle, gritarlo o llorar de la alegría que sentía por mi hija-  
Edward: nuestra pequeña-fue lo primero que dije y ella se abalanzo a donde yo estaba-dio sus primeros golpecitos-dije abrazando me más a donde estaba mi pequeña-  
Esme. Hay que ternura-dijo y se acercó también y, junto a Renee, trataron de abrazar a Bella- todavía recuerdo cuando tu diste tu primer golpecito, hijo-dijo mi madre con los ojos llenos de lágrimas-  
Renee: también recuerdo los tuyos hija-le dijo pasando sus dedos por el cabello de mi mujer- bueno solo pasábamos para ver si habían novedades; tenemos que seguir arreglando los detalles de la casa-me dijo guiñándome un ojo y volteándose a ver a su cómplice Esme-  
Bella: que casa?-pregunto confundida-  
Esme: es una sorpresa-dijo, tomo a Renee por el brazo y se dirigieron a la puerta, adiós!-dijo y salió-  
Renee: adiós hijos-dijo y salió detrás de Esme-  
Bella: de que casa están hablando, amor?-me pregunto con el ceño fruncido-  
Edward: esa era la sorpresa que nuestras madres me acaban de arruinar-le explique todavía abrazado a su vientre y sentí sus dedos pasar por entre mis cabellos- nos quedaremos a vivir en Forks por un tiempo, amor-le dije y escuche como jadeaba de la sorpresa-  
Bella: pero porque?-me pregunto y sentí su tono de voz un poco dudoso-  
Edward: no te gusta la idea?-le pregunte viéndola a los ojos pero sin dejar de abrazar su vientre-y de todos modos amor tenemos que quedarnos por tu salud y la de la pequeña-le dije depositando un dulce beso en su pancita-  
Bella: es muy grave lo que tengo?-me pregunto y la vi fruncir el ceño de preocupación-  
Edward: no es eso, amor-le dije pasando mi dedo por su ceño fruncido que a mi tacto desapareció- por recomendaciones médicas el doctor no quiere arriesgarte a que viajemos y le dije que estaba de acuerdo en no arriesgar a ambas y por eso nos quedaremos a vivir aquí-le dije y vi que sonreía-  
Bella: pero y donde nos vamos a quedar?-me pregunto cómo desilusionada- no creo que mis padres nos quieran en su casa todo el tiempo-me dijo razonando-  
Edward: eso fue lo primero que dijo Charlie-le dije y se asombró-el decía que no era ningún problema que nos quedáramos en su casa-le dije e iba a protestar un poco- le dije que ya había comprado un inmueble y que no era necesario pues necesitaríamos espacio para mis cosas de la oficina y tu querrías espacio para moverte junto con la bebe-le dije besando su frente arrugada-  
Bella: entonces no me dejaras protestar?-me pregunto y yo negué con la cabeza-de acuerdo-dijo dándome un esquicito beso en los labios y olvidándonos de los demás y ya ni siquiera estaba enojado por las estupideces que hacia-


	24. Chapter 23 DI

Capítulo 23

POV EDWARD  
Mi Bella estuvo 2 semanas más en el hospital ya que el doctor quería asegurarse de que no corría ningún peligro ni ella ni nuestra hija.  
Para este entonces a Bella ya se le notaba su bultito de casi 5 meses y se veía más condenadamente sexy cada día.  
Lo malo de esto era que debido a lo delicada que estaba, el doctor y la ginecóloga nos prohibieron el sexo hasta después del embarazo.  
Hoy daban de alta a mi Bella y estaba muy emocionado pues ya la casa estaba lista desde hace unos días y ya quería que la viera.  
Edward: Como te sientes, amor?-le pregunte una vez empezaba su silla de ruedas hasta el estacionamiento-  
Bella: emocionada, asustada, nerviosa…algo más que quieras agregar a la lista, cariño?-me pregunto en tono juguetón-  
Edward: hablo en serio amor-le dije y puse la expresión más seria que pude ya que estaba haciendo una cara chistosa-  
Bella: bueno estoy emocionada por ver la nueva casa, ir de compras para decorar la habitación de nuestra princesa-dijo sobándose su bultito-Wow! está emocionada también-me dijo ya que al parecer se estaba moviendo-mira-dijo tomando mi mano y poniéndola sobre su vientre-  
Edward: tienes razón-le dije y pare la silla me pase por el frente de ella y me agache hasta quedar a la altura de su vientre-no lastimes a mami pequeña-le dije al bultito y deposite un besito sobre del bultito y pude sentir como mi pequeña se seguía moviendo-  
Bella: reconoce tu voz amor-me dijo poniendo la palma de su mano en mi mejilla y yo me emocione más que empecé a besar su vientre-  
Edward: vamos a casa-le dije ya que me había puesto de pie separándome del bultito y empujando la silla hasta el estacionamiento donde nos esperaba una camioneta-  
Bella estaba muy inquieta y emocionada por ver la casa nueva y eso se veía en su actividad corporal.  
Llegamos a la casa y nuestros padres salieron a recibirnos y a saludar a Bella mientras los empleados sacaban el equipaje de la camioneta y lo metían en la casa.  
Cargue a Bella hasta el interior de la enorme propiedad y la senté en el sofá de la sala.  
Bella: amor esto es hermosos-me dijo observando detenidamente la sala a su alrededor-  
Edward: debes agradecerle a nuestras madres y a nuestros asistentes-le dije mientras todos tomaban asiento a nuestro alrededor y Ángela e Ian se asomaban para saludar a Bella-  
Ángela: señora que bueno es verla otra vez-le dijo desde su lugar-  
Ian: es un placer verla tan recuperada-le dijo y al terminar se retiraron-  
Renee: hay hija que bueno que ya estás en tu casa-le dijo su madre y esta recostó su cabeza en el hombro de Charlie-  
Esme: esperamos y te guste lo que hicimos, hija-le dijo mi madre poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose a la cocina-  
Bella: gracias en verdad; esto esta hermoso y es perfecto-dijo muy, muy emocionada-  
Charlie: bueno hija me tengo que ir; solo tome un descanso para venir a darte la bienvenida a tu casa-le dijo su padre acercándose a nosotros y deposito un beso en su frente y me palmeo el hombro-nos vemos luego chicos y cuiden de mi nieta-nos dijo antes de salir pero antes se volteó a ver a su esposa- te espero en la casa, amor-le dijo y ahora si traspaso la puerta y escuchamos el ruido de su auto patrulla por el camino de tierra-  
Esme: mira hija te preparamos mucho postres-le dijo mi madre entrando con una charola con platos y diferentes postres y detrás de ella venia Zafrina con otra charola con una tetera y tazas-  
Bella: Zafrina!-grito Bella y la susodicha sonrió abiertamente a mi mujer-que bueno que estas aquí-dijo y Zafrina se acercó a abrazar a mi Bella- ya no me sentiré muy sola-dijo como chiste-  
Zafrina: con permiso-dijo y salió de la habitación-  
Edward: como que ya no te vas a sentir tan sola?-le pregunte con el ceño fruncido y ella se veía confundida-  
Bella: pues si no?-me dijo arrugando su frente-  
Edward: no-le dije negando con la cabeza- explícate-le pedí-  
Bella: digo que no me sentiré sola ya que tu estarás trabajando todo el día y cuando Carlisle y Esme quieran regresar a Chicago-dijo y se volteó a mis padres-no es que los corra yo quiero que mejor se queden-les aclaro-no me sentiré sola-me dijo y yo solo me rei de sus ocurrencias-  
Edward: amor no estarás sola-le explique y ella frunció el ceño-mis padres se quedaran a vivir aquí-le dije señalando la casa y ella sonrió mucho- tu madre viene todos los días-le dije y me voltee a Renee-no es que me queje-le aclare y ella asintió con una sonrisa en el rostro-y yo solo trabajare en las mañanas en el despacho y de ser extremadamente necesario tendré que ir a Chicago una vez al mes a firmar documentos todo el día a parte cuando haya junta de consejo, mande instalar en las oficinas una pantalla para video chat en Chicago y una en el despacho así no tendré que ir tanto para haya-le dije y me abrazo muy fuerte-  
Bella: enserio?-me pregunto-  
Edward: claro amor, además mis hermanos amenazaron con venir cada que pudieran y les dije que tomaran el jet para su comodidad-le dije encogiéndome de hombros-  
Bella: amor eso quiere decir que no hay tiempo-me dijo y me asuste y voltee a ver a los demás y todos teníamos el ceño fruncido- tenemos que decorar la habitación de la bebe antes de que lleguen Alice y Rosalie o no nos dejaran escoger nada-dijo muy asustada-  
No pude evitar reírme junto a nuestros acompañantes de lo que dijo y ella me dio un golpe en mi hombro-  
Bella: de que te ríes Cullen?-me dijo y vi que sus ojos se aguaban anunciando la tormenta-  
Edward: no amor, no me rio de ti sino de lo que dijiste-le explique y vi que eso no sirvió- amenace a Alice y Rosalie para que no insistieran o no sabrían el sexo de nuestro bebe hasta que nazca así que la puerta de la habitación de nuestra princesa estará cerrada con llave cuando ellas vengan-le dije y ella se recargo en mi pecho y yo la abrace-  
Bella: pero si Alice quiere saber el sexo va a querer hacer puchero y ahí si no resisto a sus suplicas de perrito a medio morir-me dijo y yo no pude evitar reír y ver a mis compañeros que se tapaban las bocas para no soltar una carcajada-  
Edward: también esta advertida en no usar su arma mortal; créeme yo tampoco le puedo negar nada cuando hace eso-le dije y fue su turno de reír-cuando quieres ir a comprar las cosas?-le pregunte y ella sonrió mucho-  
Bella: cuando quieras amor-me dijo y después sentí que no lo soltó todo-  
Edward: ya suéltalo-le dije-  
Bella: podemos ir mañana- me pregunto viéndome a los ojos y con una hermosa sonrisa como para que no me negara y era verdad no le negaría nada-  
Edward: no prefieres descansar?-le pregunte- recuerda que no puedes viajar mucho-le recordé-  
Bella: amor descanse casi 3 semanas en el hospital y a pesar a de mis protestas de que no quería estar ahí, me quede-me dijo como explicación y sabía que estaba perdido sino le decía que fuéramos mañana-  
Edward: está bien amor, iremos mañana a Seattle a ver las cosas de nuestra princesa pero tienes que prometer, no que digo prometer; debes jurar que al mínimo malestar nos regresamos-le dije viéndola serio a los ojos chocolates que me derretían con solo una mirada-  
Bella: si amor te lo prometo-me dijo dándome un muy lindo beso- mama hiciste tu pay de fresas?-le pregunto observando detenidamente la charola y tomando un plato de pay de fresas- cada vez te queda más rico-le dijo cuándo se llevó un bocado a la boca y yo le servía una taza de té para ella y para el resto-la bebe te lo agradece…-le dijo y observo de nuevo la charola-Esme es tu pastel de Chocolate con flan napolitano?-le pregunto cuando vio otro plato-  
Esme: si hija te preparamos tus postres favoritos-le dijo mi madre tomando una rebanada del pay y Renee una del pastel de chocolate-  
Renee: hicimos para que tuvieras de reserva, amor-le dijo su madre probando el pastel-


	25. Chapter 24 DI

Capítulo 24

POV BELLA  
Me desperté de lo mejor sintiendo como mi pequeña se removía por el hambre.  
Me removí en mi lugar y al darme la vuelta me tope con el rostro más hermoso que he visto en mi vida: mi esposo tenía un puchero hermoso en el rostro.  
No lo pude resistir y pase mi dedo índice contorneando su hermoso y respingado rostro de Dios Griego… mi Dios Griego.  
Una sonrisa en su rostro me hizo sonreír al saber que él ya estaba despierto y me deslumbro su hermosa mirada de ojos verde esmeralda que me cautivaban cada que me veía.  
Edward: buenos días mis preciosas-me dijo y sentí su mano sobre mi vientre y como nuestra pequeña se removía en mi vientre-  
Bella: buenos días amor-le dije dándole un beso en los labios y lo peor de todo es que quería profundizarlo pero mi pequeña hizo acto de presencia y mi estomago gruño por el hambre- ops!-dije cuando me separe de él-  
Edward: alguien tiene hambre-dijo y se acercó a mi vientre depositando un tierno beso y se puso de pie tan rápido que me espanto un poco y se dirigió a los pies de la cama y tomo mi bata-vamos antes de que mi princesita se muera de hambre-me dijo ayudándome a sentar en la orilla de la cama y me ayudo a ponerme mi bata-  
Bajamos tomados de la mano y en el comedor ya estaban Esme y Carlisle sentados.  
Bella: buenos días-dije mientras Edward me ayudaba tomar asiento y él se sentaba a mi costado y tomaba mi mano entre las suyas-  
Edward: buenos días-les dijo aun con mi mano entre las suyas- que harán el dia de hoy?-les pregunto mientras que Vladimir llenaba su taza de café y dejaba un vaso de jugo frente a mi-  
Bella: gracias-le dije y el me sonrió como diciendo "de nada"-Vladimir le puedes pedir a Zafrina que me prepare una copa de fruta con yogurt y unos panques con mermelada, por favor-le pedí con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro que él correspondió-  
Vladimir: por supuesto señora, en seguida le digo-me dijo y salió en dirección a la cocina-  
Esme: la verdad no lo sabemos; Renee iba a venir a platicar conmigo y tu padre no sé que iba a hacer-le dijo mientras tomaba un sorbo de su café-  
Carlisle: la verdad estoy muy aburrido-le confeso su padre- Charlie trabaja y nos juntaremos el fin de semana para ir a pescar y ver los juegos en la plasma-le dijo explicando sus planes para el fin de semana-  
Bella: porque no vienen con nosotros a Seattle?-les pregunte y ambos me miraron-no te importa o si, amor?-le pregunte  
Edward: por su puesto que no-me dijo con una enorme sonrisa; el golpe del olor de los panques me saco de mi ensoñación de seguir embelesada con mi marido y, tanto mi pequeña y yo, nos moríamos de hambre-  
Bella: gracias Vladimir en realidad nos moríamos de hambre-le dije viéndolo con una enorme sonrisa y sobándome mi pequeño vientre-  
Vladimir: de nada señora; se le ofrece algo mas-me pregunto pero yo ya tenia la boca llena de panques así que le negué con la cabeza y cuando me voltee todos me veían y me sonroje- entonces me retiro con su permiso y buen provecho-dijo y después lo vi salir de la habitación a la cocina-  
Edward: quisieran acompañarnos entonces?-les pregunto desviando la vista a sus platos ya que de repente sintieron hambre-  
Esme: a donde van?-le pregunto su madre mientras yo llevaba otro pedazo de los panques con demasiada prisa como si fueran a huir de mi y no pudiera comerlos…vaya que mi pequeña tiene hambre, me dije a mi misma,-  
Edward: iremos a Seattle a comprar las cosas para mi princesita-le dijo muy emocionado y con un brillo en los ojos que yo bien sabia que tenia por contener su emoción-  
Esme: yo si quiero ir-dijo Esme-genial le preguntare a Renee si quiere venir- nos dijo poniéndose de pie-  
Edward: y tu papa, quieres acompañarnos?-le pregunto a su padre-  
Carlisle: creo que tendrás demasiada compañía-dijo como dudando-esta bien quiero saber que tendrá mi nieta hermosa-no dijo con una sonrisa como de idiota en el rostro-  
Bella: estuvo realmente delicioso-dije una vez había terminado con mi desayuno completo-  
Edward: que bueno amor-me dijo dándome un beso en la frente y le dio uno a mi barriguita-  
Esme: Renee dice que viene en camino-dijo entrando en el comedor-  
Bella: entonces debemos darnos prisa si queremos llegar con tiempo-le dije a Edward y poniéndome de pie-vamos-le dije tomándolo de la mano y jalándolo hasta las escaleras-  
Edward: estas muy emocionada y ansiosa-me dijo cuando llegábamos a nuestra habitación-  
Bella: si bueno es nuestra hija y quiero tomar el tiempo para ver lo que nos gustaría comprarle-le dije haciendo hincapié en NOS, ya que quería que el también eligiera las cosas de nuestra pequeña-  
Edward: me agrada mucho la idea-me dijo dándome un beso en los labios-tomaras una ducha?-me pregunto un poco pícaro en la mirada-  
Bella: sabes que me encanta la idea pero estamos en celibato, amor-le dije con un puchero en el rostro y se me fueron las ganas-  
Edward: no será nada sencillo-me dijo con la mirada gacha por nuestra tragedia con respecto a el sexo-hay que darnos prisa entonces-me dijo cabizbajo dirigiéndose al cuarto de baño y de paso tomo su toalla; minutos después escuche la regadera y espere pacientemente a que terminara y yo poder hacer lo mismo: bañarme-  
Estaba metida en mis pensamientos cuando sentí una mano mojada en mi hombro.  
Edward: el baño es todo tuyo, amor-me dijo y al darme vuelta se me caía la baba de lo hermoso que lucia mi sexy esposo mojado después del baño y deseaba ser yo la que lo dejara mojado pero de sudor por lo que me aria…; deje de pensar eso, estábamos en celibato y era por el bien de nuestra hija el seguir así-  
Bella: eh…si-le dije tartamudeando y el solo soltó una carcajada y beso mi frente- ahora salgo-le dije y me metí al baño, me quite mi pijama y abrí la regadera dejando que mi cuerpo se relajara para no pensar en mi sexy esposo con solo una toalla enzima cubriendo su pequeño amigo…nada pequeño cuando despertaba a decir verdad; deja de pensar en él…desnudo, vistiéndose de tal forma que parecía muy sexy la forma en que se vestía que hacia que el vestirse fuera mejor que despedirse…-  
Termine mi fantasía y decidí ponerle fin a mi baño "relajante" y salir en busca de mi ropa.  
Me puse mi bata y salí del baño con una toalla secando mi cabello y dirigiéndome a mi closet, busque algo como para usar y me decidí por unos jeans, una blusa blanca sencilla que hacia que mi pancita resaltara, una chalina tejida a mano y unos botines con tacón, no muy alto por supuesto, y decidí hacerme una trenza de lado.  
No me había dado cuenta, pero Edward no estaba en la habitación y eso me pareció raro…muy raro.  
Sali con dirección a la sala familiar y ahí ya estaba mi madre.  
Bella: hola mama-le dije cuando me posicione a su costado dándole un mojado beso en su mejilla y ella dejo uno en la mía-  
Renee: lista para ir de compras para esta pequeñita?-me pregunto y sentí como mi hija se movía en mi interior y solo escuche el grito de mi madre-hay que bonito se siente, Esme tienes que venir a sentir a nuestra nieta-le grito a mi suegra que salía del despacho junto a mi Edward y cuando fijo sus esmeraldas en mi mirada yo solo rodee los ojos por el comportamiento de mi madre-  
Edward: estas lista, amor?- me pregunto y yo asentí con la cabeza y le rogaba con la mirada-  
Vladimir: la camioneta esta lista señor-le dijo Vladimir entrando por la puerta principal-  
Edward: gracias-le dijo y se acercó a mi y me abrazo por detrás dejando descansar sus manos en mi vientre y, como ya era habitual, mi hija se removió al reconocer a su papi- vamos-dijo y nuestros padre se pusieron de pie y nosotros los seguimos de cerca-  
El viaje a Seattle se me hizo muy corto; me quede dormida apenas unos metros de que avanzo la camioneta en los brazos de mi esposo.  
Esta pequeña pateadora me cansaba mucho y era mejor guardar energías para el día de compras.  
Edward me despertó cuando habíamos estacionado frente a la tienda y los únicos que faltábamos de bajar éramos nosotros 2.  
Edward: amor ya llegamos-me dijo mi Dios Griego al oído y yo me desperté enseguida y le di un beso que me correspondió-  
Bajamos de la mano y frente a la tienda "Babies "r"us" estaba una señorita que le sonreía descaradamente a mi marido.  
****: Buenas tardes mi nombre es Irina-dijo y se acercó a Edward-este es mi numero-yo la mataba!-  
Edward noto como apretaba su mano por la rabia y me pasó el papelito y ella se dio cuenta; no demore mucho en romperlo en pedacitos frente a ella.  
Bella: apártate niña esta apartado-le dije jalando a mi marido al interior de la tienda-que zorra-dije lo gradualmente alto para que me escuchara-  
Edward: ya amor, no te enojes que le hace daño a nuestra bebe-me dijo dándome un besito en la punta de mis labios y dándome un fuerte abrazo para después besar mi bultito- las únicas chicas que me interesan son tu y nuestra pequeña-me dijo besando mi frente y abrazándome por la espalda nos dirigimos a la recepción-  
****: Buenas tardes ya los atienden?-nos pregunto una señora mayor, un poco mayor,-  
Bella: en realidad no-le dije muy decidida y cuando vi a la anterior…zorra, la asesine con la mirada cuando paso cerca de nosotros-  
****: Discúlpenme; deje buscar a alguien…-dijo y volteo a ver a la zorra esa- Irina-le llamo-  
Bella: queremos a una menos…como decirlo-le dije y ella me vio e Irina ni siquiera se estaba acercando- Libre de expresarse-le dije y ella me vio con su ceja levantada y escuche risitas a mi espalda-  
****: Perdón?-me pregunto; esta señora era de lento aprendizaje o que?-  
Bella: no queremos a esa si no quiere que le saque los ojos por fácil-le dije y escuche las risas a mi espalda y vi a Irina con los ojos agrandados del miedo- ahora entiende?-le pregunte y parece que capto la indirecta-  
****: o entonces…yo los atenderé-dijo volteándose a ver a Irina y ella desapareció de mi vista- yo los atenderé, mi nombre es Carmen y soy la dueña del lugar-nos dijo- y díganme que es lo que buscan?-nos pregunto y Edward se adelanto-  
Edward: lo mejor-dijo con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro-queremos comprar para nuestra pequeña-dijo poniendo sus manos en mi bultito y este recibió una pequeña patada como contestación- esta muy contenta-me dijo con una enorme sonrisa-  
Carmen: de acuerdo síganme por aquí entonces-nos dijo y nos guio por los pasillos hasta que llegamos a donde estaban las cunas y me enamore de una de solo verla-  
Esa era la indicada para mi pequeña; era café con colchitas rosas y un edredón donde ambos colores se combinaban perfectamente.  
Bella: amor ve esta-le dije despegándome de su abrazo y acercándome ala cuna- no es perfecta?-le dije embelesada con la cuna-  
Carmen: es exclusiva; nos acaba de llegar de Paris-nos dijo la dependienta-  
Edward: es perfecta; si hubiéramos sabido que era de parís la hubiésemos comprado haya cuando fuimos-me dijo con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro-  
Bella: si pero recuerda que no lo sabíamos en ese entonces-le recordé y se acercó a mi a mirar detenidamente la cuna-  
Edward: queremos una de estas-le dijo a la dependienta y ella lo anoto en su tabla-  
La tarde se nos paso volando buscando las cosas apropiadas para nuestra pequeña princesa.  
Me había enamorado completamente de como el color Café y el rosa se complementaban juntos y decidí que de ese color serian sus muebles, sillas y lo demás.  
La pasamos muy bien buscando las cosas para nuestra hija que demasiado pronto ya teníamos todo lo necesario y estábamos en la caja dando la dirección de la casa.  
Carmen: espero que no sea la ultima vez que nos visiten-nos dijo la dependienta al ver la factura de la compra y aunque quería verla para saber cuanto habíamos gastado, Edward no me dejo y se la metió en el bolsillo del pantalón dada por concluida la discusión de ver la nota-los muebles llegaran mañana a su casa antes del medio día, les recomiendo que revisen los productos antes de que los chicos se marchen y poder saber si están mal o tienen fallas de fabrica y poder cambiarlos-nos dijo y nosotros le agradecimos y salimos de ahí-  
Para este entonces yo ya tenia mucha hambre.  
Bella: amor que comeremos?-le pregunte sobando mi pancita-  
Edward: que se te antoja?-me pregunto y hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta de que nuestros padres no venían con nosotros-  
Bella: espera donde están nuestros padres?-le pregunte confundida-  
Edward: después de que dijiste arrancarle los ojos a la chica-me dijo y yo fruncí mi cejo gracias a que me la había recordado-decidieron ir a conocer la ciudad y dejarnos escoger los muebles y todo de nuestra pequeña-me dijo y me arrepentí de que antes no lo había notado-vamos a comer comida Italiana y les marcamos para que nos alcancen-me ofreció y yo asentí con la cabeza-


	26. Chapter 25 DI

Capítulo 25

POV BELLA  
Habíamos decido caminar hasta el restaurante que se encontraba a unas cuantas cuadras de la tienda.  
Íbamos tomados de las manos caminando cuando pasamos por una librería y me detuve abruptamente frente del establecimiento haciendo que nuestros "guarros" parasen como nosotros.  
Edward: que pasa amor; porque te detuviste?-me pregunto ceñudo-  
Bella: bueno ahora que lo preguntas-le dije volteándolo a ver-necesito comprar unos libros, te importa?-le pregunte con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro-  
Edward: de acuerdo y que es lo que vas a comprar?-me pregunto abriéndome la puerta de la librería y adentrándonos-  
Bella: quiero tener algo que leer-le dije mientras nos conducía a la sección de bebes- a esto me refiero-le dije señalando el aparador de libros de bebes-necesitamos aprender cosas sobre los bebes para ser buenos padres, amor-le dije tomando un libro de "como ser mama primeriza" y luego tome uno de "como cuidar de un bebe"-  
Vi como Edward también se entretenía con los libros y vi que tenia uno de "Como cuidar del recién nacido" y otro de "una noche larga de antojos", me imagino ese era para mi, me dije a mi misma.  
Observando el aparador vi un libro que me llamo mucho la atención y la verdad eso me traía a la mente que todavía no lo habíamos hablado.  
El libro "200 nombres de bebes" me hizo recordar que no habíamos pensado en un nombre para nuestra pequeña…así que decido llevarlo conmigo y leer todos los nombres y posibles nombres para mi pequeña.  
Edward: ya tienes todo amor?-me pregunto y vi que él tenía como 4 libros sobre bebes y embarazos y solo me limite a asentir con la cabeza y nos dirigimos a la caja-  
El que mis hormonas estén matándome de celos no quería decir que no podía matar a la zorra de la caja por coquetear con mi marido muy abiertamente así que hice lo primero que se me vino a la mente y mi pequeña ya estaba lista, se estaba moviendo.  
Bella: amor mira-le dije tomando su mano y poniéndola sobre mi vientre, la bebe se esta moviendo mucho-le dije muy asombrada y era verdad que se movía mucho y era una buena pateadora-creo que va a jugar futbol o algo que tenga con patear pelotas-le dije asiendo una mueca ya que como estaba pateando en el mismo lugar me empezaba a doler un poco, pero solo un poco y no es que me queje de que me estén pateando el estomago y menos mi pequeña-  
Edward: tienes razón amor-me dijo sobando mi vientre y al parecer eso a mi pequeña le gusto y se tranquilizo un poco-  
Cajera: aquí tiene su factura-le dijo con un tono de desilusión en la voz por como Edward actuaba bueno él no actuaba, las que actuábamos éramos nosotras para que deje de zorrear con mi marido-  
Estas hormonas me mataran de los celos.  
Edward y yo salimos tomados de las manos y en la puerta, Félix llevo la bolsa de nuestra compra y 3 establecimientos después, llegamos al restaurante donde ya nos esperaban nuestros padres.  
Edward: lamentamos el retraso, pasamos a comprar unas cosas-les dijo pidiéndoles perdón y ayudándome a sentar en mi lugar-  
Renee: se puede saber que compraron?-nos pregunto mi curiosa madre-  
Ambos: libros-dijimos y soltamos risitas por lo coordinados que sonamos-  
Esme: libros sobre que?-nos pregunto ahora mi suegra-  
Ambos: bebes-les dijimos a unísono otra vez-  
Mesero: buenas tardes desean ordenar-nos dijo el mesero y yo tome rápido el menú y pedi lo primero que me encontré, que se me antojara por supuesto-  
Bella: yo quiero una sopa de tortilla-le dije y la verdad tenia antojo de eso-y un refresco de manzana…no agua mineral por favor-le pedí ya que recordé que el refresco tenia cafeína y eso le podría hacer daño a mi bebe-  
El mesero anoto las ordenes y nos dejo conversando a menudamente y de un momento a otro me le quede viendo a mi Edward por un rato y él lo noto y fijo su vista en mi junto a su sonrisa torcida que mas me gusta.  
Edward: que pasa amor?-me pregunto depositando un beso en mis labios-  
Bella: sabes en la librería encontré un libro interesante y la verdad es que no lo habíamos pensado hasta ahorita-le dije explicando lo malos padres que podríamos ser al no pensar en el nombre de nuestra pequeña-  
Edward: que libro?-me pregunto y yo le hice una seña a Félix de que se acercara-  
Félix: si señora?-me pregunto-  
Bella: me puedes dar la bolsa de los libros, por favor-le pedí y el asintió con la cabeza y fue por ella; regreso 2 minutos después con la bolsa y me la tendió-se le ofrece algo más?-me pregunto  
Bella: no Félix gracias-le dije y rebusque el libro que quería- este es el libro-le dije mostrándole el libro de nombres de bebes y él pareció pensarlo-  
Edward: tienes razón, amor-me dijo abriendo el libro en la sección de nombres para nenas- no lo había pensado yo tampoco de lo emocionado que estaba por la pequeña-me dijo leyendo detenidamente los nombres-quieres que los lea y vamos viendo cual nos gusta?-me pregunto y yo asentí con la cabeza-ok-me dijo y empezó a enlistar los nombres-Mercedes-  
Bella: no-  
Edward: Lourdes-  
Bella: no-  
Edward: Sue-  
Bella: no-  
Así continuamos leyendo los nombres hasta que llego el mesero y guardamos el libro para poder ingerir nuestros alimentos.  
El postre me encanto; eran uno browneis de triple chocolate con los que me derretí y no le di a Edward ya que mi nena quería comérselos ella sola y el decidió pedir un helado sencillo.  
Íbamos de regreso a Forks y yo venia muy pensativa con respecto al nombre de mi princesita pues no quería ningún nombre ordinario, quería uno especial y único como lo será ella.  
No creo que tenga una gemela que no crezca en mi selo o si?.  
Venia pensando mucho en mi pequeña que me voltee a ver a mis padre y Renee ya se había quedado dormida al igual que Esme…  
Renee…Esme.  
Renee…Esme.  
Reneesme…Reneesme!  
Me encanta ese nombre.  
Bella: amor lo tengo-grite de repente asiendo que todos se sobresaltaran y mis madres se despertaran por el grito-tengo el nombre perfecto para nuestra princesita-le dije con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro-  
Edward: yo también tenía un nombre en mente y espero que te guste…pero primero dime el que te gusto-me pidió y vi como nuestros padres estaban atentos a lo que diría-  
Bella: Reneesme-le dije y vi como su semblante lo pensaba- es único, original, especial-le dije y vi como su gesto se arrugaba como que no le gusto-y no te gusta-declare sintiéndome triste y rendida; me cruce de brazos y apelaría; ese nombre me encantaba y mi hija lo llevaría aunque a su padre no le guste-sabes que no me importa, ese nombre me gusta para mi pequeña y lo va a llevar ya que es la combinación de nuestras madres-le dije y me volví a cruzar de brazos y sentí la patada más fuerte que me haya dado mi pequeña- au!-grite y coloque mi mano sobre mi vientre donde sentí el golpe-  
Edward: Reneesme no golpees a mami duro pequeña que le duele-le dijo a mi vientre sobándolo y dándole un beso y eso hizo que se me salieran lagrimitas-amor no dije que no me gustara lo estaba tratando de combinar con el nombre que me gusto-me dijo. Reneesme Carlie-me dijo y lo ame, ame el nombre de mi pequeña-  
Bella: amo el nombre-le dije y lo pensé y sonaba muy hermoso y único como ella- Reneesme Carlie-dije y al parecer a mi pequeña le gusto el nombre porque se estaba moviendo inquieta-  
Edward: parece que le gusto mucho-me dijo y estampe mis labios con los de él y nos fundimos en un tierno beso, sin segundas intenciones por el público-  
Renee: ya niños no coman pan frente a los pobres-dijo y nos separamos y empezamos a reír de las ocurrencias de mi madre- esperen a que este Charlie y ya pueden comer pan frente a los no tan escasos de pan para entonces- nos dijo y nos empezamos a reír de las locuras de Renee-  
El viaje fue muy largo ya que ahora no tenia sueño a pesar de que Edward me había acurrucado en su pecho…aun así no me pude dormir.  
Cuando llegamos a la casa, bajaron las bolsas de lo que si nos pudimos llevar y le pedí a Félix que las pusieran en el que seria el cuarto de la bebe, aunque todavía no sabias cual de los cuartos desocupados seria.  
Cuando íbamos entrando, se escucho la sirena del auto patrulla de mi padre y eso me hizo reír y mi esposo se me quedo viendo y yo solo negué con la cabeza por lo de hace rato con Renee.  
Esperamos a Charlie y nos adentramos a la casa sentándonos en la sala y yo me senté en el regazo de mi esposo y lo abrace por el cuello.  
Charlie: como les fue con las compras?-nos pregunto viéndonos a todos pero en especial a Edward y a mi-  
Bella: nos fue muy bien papa-le dije y me emocione por todo lo que le compramos a nuestra pequeña-compramos muchas cosas muy bonitas para nuestra pequeña le dije muy feliz-  
Charlie: que bien-nos dijo- quiero ayudarles a arreglar las cosas del cuarto de mi nieta-dijo y se fijo en Carlisle que asentía con la cabeza como diciendo que él también-  
Estábamos platicando muy menudamente que no le habíamos dicho a mi papa el nombre de nuestra hija.  
Bella: papa adivina-le dije-  
Charlie: que pasa?-me dijo-  
Bella: ya sabemos como se llamara nuestra pequeña verdad amor-le pregunte a mi Edward y él asentía con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro-  
Charlie: y como se llamara?-me pregunto y todos estaban atentos-  
Bella: Reneesme Carlie-le dije con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro-es único, original y especial como ella-le dije viendo mi vientre y acariciándolo-  
Charlie: pues vaya que es único pequeña-me dijo con una diminuta sonrisa en el rostro-me encanta-me dijo con una sonrisa cada vez más grande-  
Renee: es tan hermoso, no lo crees Esme-le pregunto y ambas estaban que explotaban de felicidad-  
Bella: Renee ya tienes pan ya puedo comer-le pregunte tratando de no reírme y ella se sonrojo por lo que dije y papa se le quedo viendo-  
Charlie: de que pan hablan?-nos pregunto haciendo que Edward se riera por lo bajo ocultando su carcajada con una tos inexistente- yo no veo pan-dijo y ya no lo soporte y me largue a reír tanto junto con Edward que ya me empezaba a doler el estomago y mi pequeña Reneesme protestaba-  
Mama para este entonces estaba super roja de la vergüenza pero se lo tenia merecido al no dejar que disfrute mi pan…y se lo advertí con la mirada.  
Bella: hay dios, ya no puedo reír más y esta pequeña me va a sacar moretones sino paro ahora de reír-le dije a Edward que. Al igual que yo, no paraba de reír- vamos a descansar un poco amor me duelen mis pies-le dije ya un poco calmada y él asintió con la cabeza-  
Edward: vamos-me dijo con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro-  
Bella: bueno chicos iremos a comer pan por un rato-les dije y lo siento no me lo podía aguantar y las carcajadas de parte de Edward y mías no se daban abasto que hasta Félix, siempre serio y concentrado, tuvo que salir de la sala ya que le estaba ganado la risa a él también-  
Edward: vamos amor antes de que tu madre nos asesine con la mirada-me dijo tomando me en brazos y poniéndose el de pie- nos vemos en la cena-les dijo y nos dirigimos a las escaleras- quieres ver cual será el cuarto de Reneesme?-me pregunto y la verdad es que teníamos que decidirnos ya, ya que mañana traerían los muebles y tendríamos que limpiar el que seria su cuarto antes de que los traigan-  
Bella: vamos, debemos de saber cual será antes de que traigan los muebles y lo tenemos que pintar y decorar para instalarlos-le dije y asintió con la cabeza-  
Recorrimos los cuartos vacíos y pensamos que estaría bien que fuera uno grande y espacioso para que cuando crezca pueda tener muchas cosas.  
Buscamos el más grande y se encontraba hasta el final del pasillo, ósea al otro extremo de donde estaba nuestro cuarto y pensamos que seria lo mejor para no turbar o inclusive traumar a nuestra hija cuando hagamos el amor.  
Aunque el cuarto que elegimos estaba vacío y limpio, nos pareció que era el indicado así que llamamos a Zafrina y Vladimir para que nos ayuden a limpiarlo a fondo.  
Bella: Zafrina Vladimir, pueden venir por favor-les hable desde el segundo piso –  
Vladimir: nos mando llamar señora-nos dijeron minutos después de que ya estábamos tratando de ordenar todo…mejor dicho Edward ya que no quería que cargara ni hiciera nada porque todavía estaba un poco delicada de salud-  
Bella: pueden ayudar a mi esposo a limpiar este cuarto, por favor-les pedí sentándome en una silla que Edward había traído de nuestro cuarto cuando fue a dejar su chamarra de piel para que no se hiciera fea-  
Vladimir: por supuesto señora-me dijo y ambos se pusieron a ayudar a Edward y cada que quería ayudar a limpiar o a hacer algo…no me dejaban y me mandaban a sentar.  
Un rato después se asomaron Carlisle y Esme y Charlie y Renee a ver porque tanto alboroto y se quedaron a ayudar a Edward a limpiar el cuarto de su nieta.  
La noche llego muy rápido y con eso la cena y la verdad estaba muy cansada, a pesar de no haber hecho nada, estaba exhausta.  
Casi me quedo dormida encima de mi plato, no termine de cenar, pero Edward me llevo a la cama y él regreso a terminar de cenar diciéndome que ahorita regresaba mientras se despedía de nuestros padres.  
No pude aguantar mas y me quede dormida enseguida que cerro la puerta.


	27. Chapter 26 DI

Capítulo 26

POV EDWARD  
Mi pequeña por poco y se estampa con su plato de comida durante la cena así que la lleve en brazos a la habitación para que descansara.  
Regrese al comedor para terminar de cenar y ya casi todos habían terminado así que me dispuse a comer.  
Los cuatro estaban enfrascados en una plática cuando llegue así que me puse a pensar en mi pequeña Reneesme… me encanta su nombre y mas por que lo escogió su madre.  
Reneesme Carlie…esa seria mi hija, mi princesa…mi todo obviamente al igual que su madre.  
Esme: Edward?-me pregunto mi madre sacándome de mi burbuja-  
Sacudí mi cabeza para despejar mi mente y prestarle atención.  
Edward: perdón mama, me hablaste?-le pregunte extrañado-  
Esme: es que te quedaste muy pensativo hijo nada mas-me dijo encogiéndose de hombros restándole importancia pero yo sabía que ella quería saber que rondaba mi cabeza-  
Edward: estaba pensando en el hermoso nombre de mi hija, mama-le dije con una sonrisa de idiota en el rostro-  
Charlie: me encanta el nombre que eligieron para mi nieta-nos dijo y poco después lo vi fruncir el ceño como recordando algo- ahora me explican eso del pan?-nos pregunto y yo me ahogue con el sorbo de café que estaba tomando haciendo que empezara a toser y Félix que estaba más cerca de mi me empezó a dar palmadas en la espalda-  
Carlisle: hijo estas bien?-me pregunto mi padre tratando de no reírse y mordiendo su labio inferior para que no vieran su sonrisa-  
Edward: si-tos-ya-tos-pasó-tos-gracias Félix-le dije limpiándome el poco de café que me quedo-  
Félix: de nada jefe-me dijo y se regreso a su lugar-  
Charlie: perdóname hijo no pensé que te fueras a ahogar-me dijo excusándose y con un poco de vergüenza-  
Edward: no hay problema Charlie-le dije y vi de reojo que Renee estaba de nuevo sonrojada- solo fue tu pregunta la que me…impresiono-le dije sonando muy seguro tratando de no reír…otra vez-  
Charlie: pero si me explican o no?-nos volvió a preguntar y se me escapo una risita-Renee?-le pregunto a su mujer que estaba roja de la vergüenza-  
Renee: no lo entenderías cariño, déjalo por las buenas-le dijo volteándose a ver su plato que parecía más interesante ahora-  
Charlie: pensare que es malo…-dijo y luego se volteo a mi-me puedes contar tu hijo; puede que si lo entienda-me pidió y yo me quería reír de su cara de confusión pero no era apropiado y se ofendería. Negué con la cabeza apretando mis labios para que no viera mi sonrisa o se me saliera una carcajada-por favor Edward-me pidió y la que exploto fue mi madre-  
Esme: yo, yo te cuento-le dijo muy emocionada viendo a su amiga que estaba demasiado avergonzada- cuando veníamos de Seattle; Bella se estaba besando con Edward porque estaban muy felices por el nombre de la pequeña nieta que tendremos-le dijo tomando aire para no estallar en risas- que a tu Renee se le ocurrió decirles que no comieran frente a los pobres-le dijo tomando aire de nuevo- y le dijo que se esperaran a que estuvieras tu y ahí si ya podrían comer pan a gusto-dijo estallando en risas haciendo que los demás la coreáramos a excepción de Renee que seguí roja como un tomate-  
Charlie: bueno entonces comeremos mucho pan cuando lleguemos a casa-le dijo dándole un ruidoso beso-  
Edward: por favor, soy yo ahora el que les pide no comer pan frente a los pobres-les dije tapándome los ojos como dramatizando-  
Los 4 se rieron de mí en esta ocasión y yo los acompañe.  
Charlie: creo que es hora de irse a descansar-nos dijo y se pusieron de pie y se despidieron de todos-hasta mañana-dijo antes de subirse al auto patrulla y partir-  
Carlisle: bueno hijo nosotros nos vamos a dormir, ese viaje me canso demasiado-me dijo y se despidieron de mi con un abrazo y subieron las escaleras de la mano-  
Me fui a mi habitación ya que yo también estaba muy cansado.  
Cuando entre mi Bella estaba tan dormida que ni siquiera sintió cuando la cambie por su pijama…aunque me costó un poco de trabajo para no despertarla.  
Me puse mi pijama y apague las luces, abrace a mi esposa, quien se acurruco en mi pecho y coloco su cabeza en mi pecho, la abrace y me quede profundamente dormido.

Edward…  
Edward…  
Sentí que me llamaban y movían mi hombro suavemente en un principio pero después se volvió exigente.  
Bella: Edward-me dijo mi esposa y todavía estaba medio dormido-  
Edward: que pasa-bostezo-amor?-le pregunte tallándome los ojos para espantar el sueño-  
Bella: perdóname amor-me dijo cabizbaja y me desperece para saber que es lo que quería-  
Edward: te sientes mal?-le pregunte posando mi mano en su vientre y al parecer mi pequeña se estaba removiendo-les pasa algo?-le pregunte alarmado y saliendo de la cama y buscando mi playera-  
Bella: no amor, estamos muy bien, es solo…-me dijo pero dudaba en decirme o no-  
Edward: pero?-le pregunte-  
Bella: es que tengo hambre-me dijo apenada agachando la cabeza-  
Los antojos!  
Por fin, grite en mi mente muy entusiasmado por hacer mi parte.  
Edward: y que se te antojo, amor?-le pregunte acercándome a su lado y sentándome en la cama frente a ella-  
Bella: pues…se me antojo…una pizza de peperoni-me dijo y yo me quede con los ojos abiertos-  
Donde encontrare una pizzería abierta a esta hora?  
Edward: donde conseguiré tu pizza, amor son las 3 de la mañana y no creo que haya ninguna abierta a esta hora-  
Bella: hay una abierta cerca de casa de mis padres-me dijo y ya sabia cual era-  
Edward: esta bien amor, voy por ella-le dije le di un beso en la frente y uno a mi pequeña-ahora regreso mientras descansa-le dije mientras me ponía la bata y debajo tenía mi sudadera ya que afuera hacia frio-  
Salí de mi habitación tomando las llaves de mi carro, me había comprado un Volvo plateado como el del aeropuerto, y me dirigí a las escaleras.  
Iba camino al garaje cuando escuche un ruido proveniente de la cocina, que estaba en el primer piso, y me dirigí ahí llevándome la sorpresa de que ahí estaba mi padre.  
Edward: que haces despierto papa?-le pregunte mientras entraba en la cocina-  
Carlisle: me dio sed nada más-me dijo encogiéndose de hombros y luego se volteo a verme- y tu que haces despierto a esta hora?-me pregunto mi papa-  
Edward: Bella quiere una pizza-le dije y me tenía que ir- me acompañas?-le pregunte y el asintió con la cabeza-  
Carlisle: ok-me dijo y le dije que me siguiera con un gesto de la mano hacia el garaje-  
Una vez en el garaje nos subimos a mi carro y abrí la puerta con el control remoto y salimos en camino a la pizzería.  
Edward: me parece que es aquí donde me dijo Bella-le dije a mi papa apagando el motor y saliendo de dentro del auto-vienes?-le pregunte y el asintió con la cabeza- buenas noches-le dije a la cajera y ella me dejo ver su sonrisa, "más sensual", y me miro fijamente-  
Cajera: buenas noches guapo, en que te puedo servir?-me pregunto descaradamente-  
Edward: me das una pizza de peperoni por favor-le pedí ya sin sonrisa pues no le había preguntado a mi Bella de que tamaño-papa de que tamaño crees que es considerable?-le pregunte con el ceño fruncido-  
Carlisle: no te dijo Bella?-me pregunto y yo negué con la cabeza-pues grande para que no se sienta invadida por las hormonas-me dijo y era verdad no quería que llorara por que le compre una chica-  
Edward: dame una grande, por favor-le dije mientras sacaba mi billetera para sacar el dinero; le entregue un billete de $50-quedate con el cambio-le dije mientras me volteaba a donde estaba sentado mi padre y me fui a sentar con el a la espera de la pizza- en que piensas papa?-le pregunte pues ya llevaba tiempo en silencio-  
Carlisle: en como tu hermana lloro cuando un día no le gusto su habitación y nos pidió remodelarla ella misma-me dijo y eso era raro-  
Edward: no es por ser grosero ni nada pero que tiene eso que ver ahora?-le pregunte por su raro comentario-  
Carlisle: no lo se-me confeso-me imagino que querrán decorarlo ustedes mismos, verdad?-me pregunto y la verdad no lo había pensado-  
Edward: me gustaría hacerlo yo mismo-le dije como que avergonzado ya que no sabia si seria una buena idea-pero no se si sea una buena idea-le confesé mis preocupaciones-debería contratar un diseñador-le dije y el negaba con la cabeza-  
Carlisle: tengo una idea-me dijo con un brillo en los ojos como de…esperanza?-  
Edward: pues dime la-le pedí-  
Carlisle: que te parece que le preguntemos a Alice-me dijo y yo iba a reclamar-le daremos los limites para que no se exceda y lo decoraremos nosotros-me dijo y yo abrí los ojos como platos-  
Edward: quienes somos "nosotros"?- le pregunte-  
Carlisle: Charlie, tu y yo por supuesto-me dijo como si fuera lo más obvio y no era una mala idea a decir verdad-  
Edward: tienes razón-le dije- yo mismo, junto con ustedes, decoraremos el cuarto de la siguiente Cullen-le dije muy emocionado-  
Cajera: aquí esta su pizza-me dijo la mesera mientras que yo estaba sumergido en mis pensamientos de como seria que decoráramos el cuarto de mi Reneesme-  
Edward: he…si gracias-le dije poniéndome de pie y palmeando la espalda de mi padre ya que se estaba quedando dormido- vamos Carlisle-le dije en el oído y el asintió con la cabeza-papa vámonos o me arrancaran la cabeza por tu culpa-le dije mientras salía y me iba a meter en el auto-  
El salió corriendo detrás de mí y se subió mas rápido que una bala al auto y yo, ya estaba dentro, encendí el auto y partimos rumbo a casa.  
Pasábamos el rio cuando mi celular comenzó a sonar con el tono que le había determinado a cuando mi bella esposa me llamaba.  
Edward: que pasa amor?-le pregunte pero solo se escuchaba el silencio-ya casi llegamos con tu pizza-le dije y al fin dio señales de vida-  
Bella: a bueno…esta bien-dijo y se oía como decepcionada?-  
Edward: que pasa amor; ya no quieres la pizza?-le pregunte nervioso por su respuesta-  
Bella: no es eso, todavía la quiero pero…-dudo y sabía que quería algo más-  
Edward: se te antojo otra cosa verdad, amor?-le pregunte y un suspiro de alivio salió proveniente de su boca-que se te antojo?-le pregunte dulcemente-  
Bella: te acuerdas de los brownies?-me pregunto-  
Edward: si amor-le conteste- los que comiste en Seattle verdad?-le pregunte remarcando la palabra Seattle-  
Bella: bueno a la bebe se le antojaron-me dijo y eso era impresionante. Como diablos iría a Seattle en pijama?- pero después me dije y también a la bebe que eso estaba muy lejos y decidimos que queremos donas con mermelada de arándanos y un pote de helado de menta y chispas de chocolate-me dijo muy emocionada y no puede evitar reírme por su emoción-  
Edward: de acuerdo amor-le dije sonriendo todavía-y donde se supone que lo puedo conseguir?-le pregunte ya que casi no conocía este pueblo, pequeño aun así, y cada que veníamos ella me decía por donde-  
Bella: recuerdas la cafetería donde tomamos café cuando mi reunión de secundaria?-me pregunto y no solo por eso la recordé, también recordé que en este pueblo me entere de que seria papa-bueno pues mas adelante hay un seven eleven abierto las 24 horas-me explico-  
Edward: ok amor; entonces son donas, mermelada de arándanos y helado de menta con chispas de chocolate-le pregunte mientras daba la vuelta de regreso al pueblo buscando la condenada cafetería y lo bueno era que estaba cerca de donde me encontraba-  
Bella: si amor gracias-me dijo mandándome un ruidoso beso para después colgar el teléfono-  
Ok esta era una noche larga pero emocionante.  
Al llegar al seven eleven me di vuelta para ver a mi papa y ya estaba dormido profundamente así que me baje a comprar las cosas.  
Busque las donas y después ahí cerca estaba la mermelada.  
Lo difícil fue el helado ya que ya no tenían en el congelador de donde lo tomas y fueron a revisar al congelador grande y la señorita encontró uno algo grande pero no me importo lo compre solo para hacer feliz a mi princesa y mi hermosa esposa.  
Pague todo y me subí a mi auto y conduje de regreso a casa con todas las cosas en la parte trasera.  
Cuando llegue, todas las luces de la parte de abajo estaban prendidas y me espante un poco…aunque se me fue muy rápido ya que pensé que mis niñas estarían impacientes por su antojo.  
Al entrar, Bella corrió a mis brazos por las cosas que le había comprado y me beso en los labios y, cuando nos separamos, nos fuimos a sentar al comedor para que comiera a gusto.  
Esme: donde dejaste a tu padre?-me pregunto angustiada mi madre-  
Edward: mama el esta bien-le dije para que se calmara- esta dormido en el auto-le dije y salió disparada en busca de mi padre- te gusto?-le pregunte después de 3 rebanadas de pizza, 2 donas con mermelada y un cuenco de helado de menta-  
Bella: por supuesto amor, gracias- me dijo y me dio otro beso en los labios-  
Edward: de nada-le dije besando su frente y después su vientre- ahora vamos a descansar, amor-le dije pasando mi brazo por sus hombros y al pasar por la sala vimos a mama tratando de hacer que Carlisle subiera las escaleras.  
Ayude a mi madre a subir a papa hasta su habitación mientras Bella se encaminaba a la nuestra. Una vez mi padre estuvo en su cama le desee a mi madre buenas noches y me dirigí a mi cuarto, que estaba en el tercer piso, y mi Bella ya estaba dormida con las sabanas enredadas en sus piernas.  
Me acerque a ella y desenrolle sus piernas y la tape con ella me acosté a su lado y la acerque a mi haciendo que ella se acurrucara en mi pecho y yo pase mis brazos por su cintura y caí en los brazos de Morfeo sintiéndome el hombre más feliz del mundo


	28. Chapter 27 DI

Capítulo 27

POV EDWARD  
Estaba en mi despacho pensando en si llamar o no a mi hermana.  
Decidí que era mejor hacerlo ahora a que Bella se encargue de eso y no me deje hacerlo a mi…bueno a nosotros.  
Ya hace 45 minutos que nos habían entregado los muebles para la habitación de mi bebe y estaba emocionado por empezar la decoración.  
El teléfono de la oficina de mi hermana sonó 3 veces y su secretaria u asistente contesto.  
Señorita: oficina de Alice Cullen-me dijo una voz seria del otro lado del auricular-  
Edward: buenas tardes busco a la señora Cullen-le dije-  
Señorita: de parte de quien, perdón?-me pregunto-  
Edward: de parte de Edward Cullen-le dije y se escucho un jadeo del otro lado del teléfono-  
Señorita: enseguida lo comunico señor Cullen-me dijo y sonó una cancioncita de espera un poco aburrida-  
Alice: hermanito!-se escucho que gritaban al otro lado del auricular obligando a separarlo de mi oído o me quedaría sordo-  
Edward: duende que demonios te pasa casi me quedo sordo-le reclame pero me tuve que tranquilizar para pedirle ese favor- como están por haya?-le pregunte ya más calmado-  
Alice: bueno…veo que el celibato no va contigo hermanito-me dijo y me contuve de contestarle-no me regañaste eso quiere decir que me pedirás algo a cambio-dijo adivinando mis intensiones- podre saber de que se trata?-me dijo muy impaciente-  
Edward: ok es verdad que quiero un favor hermanita-le dije suavemente- primero que nada te podre condiciones para que no te excedas si quieres ser parte de la sorpresa-le advertí antes de comentarle que era lo que quería-  
Alice: ok pero dime de que se trata-me dijo impaciente…como siempre-  
Edward: bueno para empezar, junto a papa, Charlie y yo hemos planeado decorar la habitación de mi hija…-no termine de decirlo ya que un grito al otro lado me hizo despegar el auricular de mi oído-  
Alice: voy a tener una sobrinita?-pregunto a gritos por el teléfono- claro que te ayudare Edward…-empezó diciendo para seguir hablando y hablando-  
Edward: Alice creo que no me ayudaras entonces-dije y como pensé, Alice guardo silencio al otro lado y dejarme explicarle lo que quiero- si te sigues emocionando tanto no sabrás que es lo que quiero que hagas por mi-le dije para que se calmara un poco-  
Alice: esta bien, esta bien lo siento-me dijo-continua con lo que me dirias-me pidió-  
Edward: ok quería que nos ayudaras a decorar la habitación de mi hija como solo tu sabes, pero…-le dije ya que, estaba seguro, empezaba a poner a trabajar su cerebro-  
Alice: pero?-me dijo para que continuara-  
Edward: no te puedes exceder en nada y mucho menos decir le a nadie de que va a ser niña de acuerdo-le pedí y un silencio al otro lado del teléfono me asusto-  
Alice: de acuerdo hermanito me pondré a trabajar en eso pero una pregunta-me dijo-  
Edward: cual?-le pregunte-  
Alice: ya compraron los muebles?-me pregunto como esperanzada-  
Edward: si Alice y esos son los que decoraran el cuarto de mi pequeña-le dije claramente como diciéndole que no había cambios- esos los escogimos entre Bella y yo y esos serán, de acuerdo-le pregunte y al parecer estaba dudando en responder-  
Alice: de acuerdo pero necesito ver los muebles para echar a volar mi imaginación-me dijo. También necesito saber que tan grande va a ser su habitación-me dijo como que pensativa-  
Edward: tomare fotos de los muebles y te los mando a tu correo al igual que de la habitación y te mandare también las medidas de lo grande que es-le dije-  
Alice: esta bien hermanito mándamelas y cuando termine mi bosquejo te lo mando para que empieces a decorar tal y cual es mi dibujo-me advirtió y yo solo reí-  
Edward: si enana; te prometo que lo hare tal y como lo dice en el bosquejo-  
Alice: de acuerdo-me dijo- hermanito me tengo que ir, te cuidas y mándale saludos a todos por haya-me dijo-  
Edward: de acuerdo cuídate y salúdame a los chicos también y en la noche te mando las fotos a tu correo para que empieces a planear todo-le dije-adiós-  
Alice: adiós-me dijo y colgamos el teléfono-  
Decidí ponerme a trabajar un rato para distraer mi mente de pensar como seria mi pequeña princesa.  
Eso principalmente ocupaba mi mente todo el tiempo.  
Los toques en la puerta de mi despacho me sacaron de mi burbuja de pensamientos, rompiéndola.  
Edward: adelante-dije a quien sea que haya tocado a mi puerta-  
Bella: hola amor-me dijo mi hermosa esposa entrando por la puerta emparejada- ya terminaste?-me pregunto y le hice una seña de que se acercara-  
Edward: en realidad no-le dije y me sonrió- lo único que hago es pensar en nuestra princesita y ya tenerla con nosotros-le dije y me dio un casto beso en los labios-  
Bella: yo también ya la quiero con nosotros-me dijo viendo su vientre de casi 5 meses- falta poco tiempo-me dijo acariciando mi mejilla- vamos a merendar-me dijo y yo no me había percatado de la hora y al parecer ya era un poco tarde-  
Edward: que hora es?-le pregunte con el ceño fruncido-  
Bella: casi las 4:00 pm, es hora de merendar-me dijo jalándome a la puerta y cuando salimos la abrace por la espalda colocando mis manos sobre su vientre- ya venimos-informo a mis padres que ya estaban sentados a la mesa-  
Edward: pap me podrías ayudar con algo terminando de comer-le pregunte y él asintió gustoso con la cabeza-  
Vladimir: desean algo más?-pregunto especialmente por Bella-  
Bella: no gracias Vladimir-le dijo con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro y volteándose a su plato-  
Vladimir: entonces con su permiso-dijo antes de abandonar el comedor y dirigirse a la cocina-  
La comida transcurrió entre charlas entre los 4 diciendo que habíamos hecho en la mañana y me acorde de los saludos de Alice y se los hice saber.  
Cuando terminamos de comer, Carlisle me acompaño a sacar las fotos de los muebles y de la habitación de Reneesme.  
Al principio estaba como que asombrado de lo que hacia pero cuando le explique que era para que Alice nos ayudara con la decoración me ayudo ahora más gustoso.  
Cuando terminamos le dije que tenía que mandárselas por correo y me dijo que me acompañaba para ver que tal quedaron.  
Le envié las fotografías a eso de las 7:00 pm y me hablo para decirme que ya las había recibido y que se pondría a trabajar cuanto antes.  
Los días pasaron y la verdad me estaba cansando de salir ya casi todas las noches por los antojos de Bella…pero no me quejaría ya que me encantaba consentirla…bueno a las 2.  
Todas las tardes dormía un rato antes de trabajar en el despacho hasta la comida.  
Al parecer las inversiones en la bolsa de New York iban en aumento y eso era favorable para las empresas que me dejo mi abuelo.  
Quien diría que Aro Cullen Vulturi le dejaría sus empresas a su nieto menor y no al mayor como era debido pero en fin.  
Me encantaba trabajar desde casa ya que estaba al pendiente de mi Bella. Rara vez no venia al despacho a decirme que si no tenía hambre o no necesitaba algo; las pocas veces que no venía era porque estaba exhausta y dormía hasta la cena y papa decía que estaba bien que descansara pero que tampoco era bueno que se la pasara todo el día durmiendo ya que podría ser contraproducente para el parto.  
Había pasado una semana desde que había hablado con mi hermana.  
Me había hablado para decirme que me había mandado el bosquejo y algunas otras cosas que necesitaría por correo.  
El día que llegaron sus cosas casi me caigo de espaldas pues me había mandado 3 cajas enormes con instrumental para decorar la habitación.  
También me había mandado las instrucciones detalladamente para no perdernos y si teníamos dudas en algo le habláramos a su celular.  
Ese mismo fin de semana le había dicho a mi padre y a mi suegro que nos reuniéramos en la casa, mientras las chicas iban de compras a Port Ángeles, para iniciar.  
Le habíamos contado el plan a Esme y a Renee para que nos ayudaran a sacar a Bella durante todo el día.  
Le había ordenado a Félix cuidar muy bien de mi esposa e hija o le pesaría; le había dicho que también tenía que ayudarnos a distraerla y que cuando vinieran de regreso nos avisaran para hacer como que hacíamos otra cosa.  
Edward: bien chicos-dije refiriéndome a mi papa y Charlie-es hora de empezar-les dije y nos pusimos a trabajar pues ya hace 30 minutos que se fueron las chicas en la camioneta, ya que comprarían mucho.  
Carlisle: que hay que hacer primero?-me pregunto mi padre y empece a leer los pasos-  
Edward: bueno según el bosquejo y las instrucciones-les dije observando ambos-hay que medir cuan alto es la pared de los 3 lados y dividirla a la mitad-les dije enseñándoles la imagen y tomamos un metro y un lápiz-  
Había pensado que medir seria más fácil pero no lo fue…  
Nos equivocamos en algunas rayitas y teníamos que tratar de borrar la marca en la pared para no confundirnos y volverlo a hacer y así hasta que por fin lo logramos.  
Charlie: creo que no somos muy buenos en esto-nos dijo y, tanto mi padre como yo, asentimos afirmativamente-que color va arriba y que color va abajo?-nos pregunto y al parecer eran casi del mismo tono…pero gracias a las indicaciones de mi hermana supimos cual era cual-  
Edward: aquí dice que el palo de rosa va abajo y el rosa pálido arriba-les dije y tomamos los botes, brochas y comenzamos a pintar-  
Las instrucciones de Alice decían que después de 15 minutos después de haber terminado teníamos que volver a darle otra capa de pintura para que quede fija y no se haga feo.  
1 hora después ya habíamos terminado de pintar ambos lados y estábamos un poco cansados y oímos unos toques en la puerta.  
Edward: pase-dije ya que no quería levantarme del lugar donde esta, tirado hasta la esquina a lado de la ventana-  
Zafrina: les traje un refrigerio señor-me dijo cuando abrió por completo la puerta-quedó muy bonito el tono de color-nos dijo alagando nuestro trabajo-me permite hacerle una observación, señor-me pregunto y yo asentí con la cabeza, pues no tenía ni fuerzas después de haberme agachado y doblado para tomar medida y después para marcar la pared justo por la mitad- no se supone que le palo de rosa va en la parte de abajo y el rosa pálido arriba?-me pregunto y la verdad para mi los colores parecían los mismos pero viendo bien la pared el color de arriba era mas fuerte que el de abajo-  
Me deje caer en el piso cubierto de periódico por el cansancio.  
Edward: chicos nos equivocamos-les dije viendo hacia el techo por el cansancio- los colores están al revés-les dije-  
Lo bueno de tener una hermana diseñadora de cuartos de sobrinas era que compraba doble de todo.  
Había comprado dos botes de pintura de cada uno de los colores de los que pintaríamos el cuarto de mi pequeña.  
5 minutos después de haber terminado correctamente de pintar la habitación de mi pequeña, Félix me hablo para decirme que venían de regreso y que mi Bella no venia muy contenta ya que no la dejaron comprar en el super mercado antes de venir a casa.  
Eso era raro ya que si le hubiera dicho a Félix la hubiera llevado pero de seguro fueron nuestras madres las que le prohibieron comprar.  
Edward: chicos tenemos mínimo 30 minutos antes de que Bella y las chicas lleguen-les dije y la verdad estábamos un poco manchados de pintura en toda la ropa- hay que tomar una ducha para que no sospeche mi Bella-les dije señalando nuestras ropas-  
Charlie: tienes razón hijo-nos dijo observando su playera-  
Carlisle: hay que bañarnos-declaro y salimos del cuarto-  
Edward: dejen cierro la puerta-les dije regresándome a la habitación y poniéndole llave para que nadie entrara- nos vemos abajo chicos para ver el futbol-les dije y todos nos separamos cada quien en su cuarto.  
Charlie y Renee pasaban los fines de semana con nosotros aunque vivieran a 15 minutos de aquí era mejor.  
Las chicas regresaron muy cansadas pero no veía a mi Bella por ningún lado.  
Edward: donde dejaron a mis niñas?-les pregunte a mi madre y a Renee-  
Esme: Bella esta en la camioneta-me dijo y eso era raro-dormida-me dijo aclarando mi duda y respire profundamente-  
Asentí con la cabeza y salí a la calzada donde estaba la camioneta.  
Vi como Félix y Vladimir sacaban las bolsas de las compras y, vaya que eran muchas, yo me acerque a la parte trasera.  
Abrí la puerta y mi Bella estaba recostada en toda la extensión de los 3 sillones abrazada a su bultito, se veía real mente tierna abrazada a nuestra hija.  
Edward: amor-le dije en su oído y la verdad no se ni como me metí aquí- despierta pequeña-le dije suavemente en el oído y sentí como se removía en el sillón- vamos a la cama-le dije cuando entre abrió los ojos-  
Bella: hola-me dijo con la voz pastosa por el sueño- como estuvo tu tarde?-me pregunto mientras se frotaba los ojos con sus manos-  
Edward: estuvo entretenida-le dije mientras acariciaba su cabello y ella me sonreía- que tal la suya-le dije asiendo referencia de que me refería a nuestra hija colocando mi mano en su barriguita y mi princesa se removía en su interior-  
Bella: te extraño-me dijo cuando voltee a verla a los ojos y tenía una enorme sonrisa en su rostro y nos acercamos lo suficiente que nuestras narices estaban rozándose-como yo-me dijo antes de fundirnos en un delicioso, lento y hermoso beso-  
No duramos mucho tiempo besándonos por la falta de aire en nuestros pulmones así que nos separamos y salí de la camioneta para que ella pudiera salir también.  
Un bostezo se salió de su linda boquita y me causo mucha ternura.  
Tome a mi mujer en brazos y la llevaría a nuestra habitación.  
Estábamos por llegar a las escaleras cuando nos detuvieron…o mejor dicho Bella me detuvo.  
Bella: espera-me dijo de repente y casi la suelto por el susto que me dio su grito- lo siento, amor-me dijo- podemos buscar las bolsas?-me pregunto y asentí con la cabeza-  
Fuimos en busca de Félix a la cocina y estaba tomando un vaso de agua y charlando con Vladimir.  
Edward: Félix donde pusieron las bolsas?-le pregunte aun con Bella entre mis brazos-  
Félix: la señora Renee me dijo que las pusiera en su habitación, señor-me dijo y sentí como mi Bella se retorcía en mis brazos y la puse en el suelo-  
Bella: Renee!-grito dejándome sordo de mi oído derecho por tremendo grito- la voy a matar-dijo antes de salir disparada en busca de su madre-  
La seguí por la cocina hasta la sala y ahí no había nadie; Bella siguió su camino hacia el comedor pero tampoco había nadie.  
La seguí hasta la habitación donde se quedaban sus padres los fines de semana y sin tocar entro pero no había nadie tampoco.  
Donde diablos se metió Renee?  
Bella se desquitara conmigo por…porque estaba enojada con Renee?  
Temía preguntarle el motivo pero…que tal que se enojaba?  
Edward: amor?-la llame y se volteo bruscamente a mirarme-  
Bella: si?-me pregunto como dudando en esperarse a que le preguntara o seguiría buscando a su madre-  
Edward: porque estas enojada con tu madre?-le pregunte temiendo su respuesta-  
Bella: la verdad?-me pregunto frunciendo su ceño-no tengo idea-me dijo desarrugando su ceño y entonces se encogió de hombros como si los últimos minutos no hubieran existido-vamos a la habitación a que te enseñe lo que le compre a Reneesme-me dijo con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.  
Estas hormonas me volverán loco…  
De eso estaba muy seguro.


	29. Chapter 28 DI

Capítulo 28

POV EDWARD  
Las semanas pasaron volando y el cuarto de mi pequeña Reneesme estaba casi listo.  
Bella sospechaba algo ya que un día me pregunto porque no me quejaba de que fuera todos los fines de semana con nuestras madres de compras y ya estaba harta de eso.  
Yo le dije que no me importaba ya que la pasaba muy bien yendo a pescar, viendo televisión y saliendo a tomar cervezas con nuestros padres, lo que al parecer la enfureció un poco y no me hablo por como 3 horas.  
Un poco ridículo pero las hormonas atacan sin previo aviso.  
Era jueves y planeaba el como escaparme de Bella para terminar el cuarto de Reneesme y estaba tan distraído en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta de cuando tocaron la puerta y Zafrina fue a abrir hasta que escuche el grito de mis hermanos.  
Emmett: Eddy que casona-me dijo mi hermano mientras observaba nuestra casa- Eddy esto es un palacio-nos dijo mientras la sonrisa de su rostro no desaparecía-  
Rosalie: amiga!-grito emocionada mientras corría al encuentro de mi mujer que la esperaba con los brazos abiertos-  
Bella: Rose tenemos que platicar-le dijo viéndola directo a los ojos y ella sintió con la cabeza-Alice!-grito como niña chiquita mientras se abrazaba con mi hermana-  
Edward: hermanita tenemos negocios pendientes-le dije refiriéndome a la alcoba de mi hija-  
Alice: lo se hermanito, por eso me tienes aquí para cerrar el trato y poder verlo en vivo y en directo-me dijo guiñándome un ojo- Bellita ya casi tienes 8 meses y Rose y yo planearemos tu baby shower-le dijo gritando mientras Bella se estremecía por dentro por la noticia-  
Bella: de acuerdo?-dijo en forma de pregunta por el asombro-  
Emmett: hermanito y que tal se a portado mi sobrinito-me pregunto y yo rodee los ojos-  
Edward: tu sobrina Emmett-le dije golpeando su brazo con gentileza-vamos a que les muestre sus habitaciones-les dije a él y Jasper- Vladimir, Félix-les llame-  
Félix: si jefe?- me pregunto-  
Edward: ayuden a mis hermanos con su equipaje mientras les muestro sus habitaciones en la segunda planta, por favor-  
Vladimir: claro señor-contesto mientras salía con Félix a la calzada donde estaban los autos-  
Edward: vamos-les dije señalándoles las escaleras mientras las chicas se quedaban hablando entre sí-  
Jasper: ya terminaron?- me pregunto y yo fruncí el ceño- la alcoba-me dijo para que supiera de que hablaba-  
Edward: ya casi esta lista-le dije mientras buscábamos su habitación- espero me ayuden a terminar de colocar los muebles en su lugar-les dije rogándoles con la mirada-  
Jasper: por supuesto, me encantaría ayudarte a acomodar los muebles-me dijo muy emocionado por participar-  
Emmett: yo te ayudare con mi sobrinita-me dijo con la ilusión en los ojos-  
Edward: de acuerdo vamos a sus alcobas para que descansen por el viaje y que les parece salir esta noche?-les pregunte-  
Emmett: hermano, tu mujer esta embarazada y delicada-me dijo como si fuera lo más obvio-  
Edward: eso lo se mejor que nadie Emmett-le dije-iríamos a tomar un café o a cenar a la cafetería del pueblo-les dije encogiéndome de hombros-  
Jasper: me parece genial, entre más sencillo mejor-nos dijo Jasper comprensivo como siempre apoyándome-  
Emmett: de acuerdo hay que decirles a las chicas-nos dijo–  
Les mostré sus habitaciones y baje en busca de mis niñas.  
Bella estaba sentada junto con Rose mientras que Alice les enseñaba un dibujo en un pizarra a su lado derecho (el mío izquierdo) y traía un laser con el cual les enseñaba todo sin la necesidad de que su mano se interponga en la explicación obstruyendo el dibujo.  
Bella: entonces dices que se quedaran hasta después del parto?-le pregunto mi Bella y eso me sorprendio un poco-  
Alice: así es, cierto Rose?-le pregunto a nuestra cuñada-  
Rosalie: por supuesto que es verdad Alice-le dijo volteándose a ver a Bella- hemos planeado todo para tu baby shower y será fenomenal-le dijo haciendo que Bella se estremeciera por la idea-  
Edward: amor-le hable a Bella y volteo a verme-le dije a los chicos que si querían salir al pueblo a la cafetería de la otra vez para charlar un rato-le dije y ella se emociono-  
Bella: me parece perfecto-me dijo suspirando de alivio- ya no tendré que soportar de nuestras madres durante la tarde-dijo aliviada-amor cierto, tenemos que ir a las clases hoy a las 4:00 pm-me dijo y era verdad-  
La última visita a la ginecóloga nos sugirió el tomar las clases por ser padres primerizos…y es lo que hemos estado haciendo la última semana.  
Edward: amor como crees que se me puede olvidar?-le pregunte acercándome a ella por el respaldo del sillón y deposite un beso en su cabeza- Alice-le hable a mi hermana- es hora de hablar de negocios-le dije guiñándole un ojo-  
Alice: esperaba que lo dijeras o tendría que secuestrarte para hablarlo-me dijo siguiéndome la corriente-  
Bella: tienen que trabajar y hablar de negocios justo ahora que están tomando como…vacaciones?-nos pregunto y nos volteamos a ver, después nos volteamos a ver a Bella y contestamos a coro-  
Ambos: si-dijimos y nos reímos por lo coordinados-  
Alice: hermanita-le dijo-negocios son negocios-le dijo encogiéndose de hombros- vamos Edward antes de que me vuelva loca por ver los resultados de nuestra unión-me dijo acercándose a donde estaba y jalarme de la mano-  
Edward: ahorita nos vemos amor-le dije mientras era jalado por mi hermanita, que era mayor que yo, y nos dirigimos a las escaleras- estas muy impaciente-le dije ya que jalaba de mi brazo con toda la fuerza de la cual era portadora-  
Alice: vamos ahora hermanito-me dijo mientras jalaba de mi- necesito ver mi bosquejo en la vida real-dijo mientras se quedaba estática en las escaleras- donde es la habitación?-me pregunto viendo para ambos pasillos sin rumbo alguno-  
Edward: vamos-le dije mientras me dirigía a las siguientes escaleras y luego a las últimas que conducían a la tercera planta y me dirigí a la habitación que seria de mi hija y que nos había costado mucho tiempo decorar y gracias a Zafrina supimos usar los sellos de las figuras en las paredes o nos hubiéramos vuelto locos- aquí es hermanita y espero que lo hayamos hecho bien con todo lo que nos mandaste; todavía nos falta colocar algunos muebles y los cojines y la alfombra de peluche-le dije mientras abría la puerta con mi llave-  
Alice: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!-grito y tuve que taparle la boca antes de que vinieran a ver el porqué del grito-  
Edward: Alice guarda silencio-le dije y después dude un poco el grito que dio-eso fue porque te gusto o porque esta horrible?-le pregunte temiendo su respuesta-  
Alice: esta-dijo adentrándose en la habitación- hermosa y perfecta-me dijo y solté el aire que había contenido por su respuesta-  
Alice me ayudo a arreglar un poco más las cosas en la habitación y sentí que me gritaban.  
Bella: amor!-me grito cerca de donde estábamos-  
Edward: vámonos-le dije a Alice dejando en su lugar las cosas al igual que Alice y salimos, cerramos con llave y nos dirigimos a las escaleras antes de que Bella vea de donde salimos-que pasa amor?-le pregunte un poco alterado-  
Bella: ya son las 3:30 pm, hay que irnos o llegaremos tarde-me dijo mientras bajaba las escaleras-  
Edward: hay que irnos entonces-le dije-  
Alice: puedo ir?-pregunto y la verdad no sabíamos-  
Bella: no sabemos si puedes entrar con nosotros Alice-le dijo sinceramente-  
Alice: me colare, vámonos-nos dijo mientras nos dirigíamos a la sala donde estaban Rose, Em y Jazz- luego venimos-dijo dirigiéndose a la calzada-  
Bella: Alice por acá-le dijo indicándole el camino al garaje-  
Abrí la puerta para Alice y Bella y después me metí yo, encendí el carro, abrí la puerta del garaje y salimos con dirección a la clínica.


	30. Chapter 29 DI

Capítulo 29

EDWARD POV  
Alice: Wow!-dijo cuando entramos al "salón" donde nos daban clases de como ayudar a las madres al momento del parto, a bañar al recién nacido, cambiarle pañales…y todavía estábamos a la mitad de las clases- esto es genial, aprenderé a cuidar de un bebe para cuando yo tenga uno-dijo emocionada tomando asiento al lado de Bella y yo me sentaba de su otro costado-  
Maestra: buenas tardes futuros padres-dijo cuando entraba al salón y dejaba sus cosas en el escritorio-  
Esto me recordaba cuando asistía al instituto en Londres y a los maestros que tuve que soportar, en especial las maestras…  
Todos esperábamos las indicaciones cuando la maestra se quedo viendo en nuestra dirección; Alice tenía levantada la mano y estaba algo hiperactiva ya que trataba de que le pusieran atención al sacudir sus dedos en el aire y conseguir la atención de todos en ella.  
Alice: yo tengo una pregunta-dijo bajando lentamente la mano-  
Maestra: tu eres nueva?-le pregunto- cual es tu nombre?-le volvió a preguntar-  
Alice: me llamo Alice Cullen y vengo con mi hermano y mi cuñada a tomar las clases y si creo que soy nueva en esto-le dijo como explicación a sus preguntas-  
Maestra: cuantos meses tienes de embarazo?-le pregunto y voltee a ver a mi hermana que tenía el ceño fruncido-es que no se te nota-le dijo haciendo que sus ceño desapareciera-  
Alice: a tengo 2 meses-le mintió y no pude evitar el no reír de su mentira-  
Maestra: a bueno-le dijo frunciendo el ceño- no crees que es muy pronto para tomar estas clases?-le pregunto-  
Alice: Maestra nunca es muy pronto para iniciar a aprender el como ser padre-le dijo y hasta me convenció su respuesta bien pensada-pero hoy e venido en apoyo de mi cuñada, mi sobrinita y mi hermanito-dijo refiriéndose a nosotros-  
Maestra: entonces le recomiendo que como futura mama, ponga atención a esta clase-le dijo con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro-  
El resto de la clase se paso rápidamente y es que la verdad el aprender a darle un biberón a un bebe, sacarle el gas con palmaditas suaves en la espalda, cambiarle el pañal y cambiarle su ropa fue muy fácil con el muñeco, claro esta.  
Al termino de la clase, la maestra, como siempre, nos felicito por un buen trabajo con los muñecos y que todos aprendíamos muy rápido al parecer.  
Al llegar a la casa, ya los chicos estaban listos para ir a cenar a la cafetería para ponernos al corriente.  
Emmett: vaya que llegaron, me muero de hambre-dijo exasperado y poniéndose de pie con un gesto de sobarse la panza como reclamo al no alimentarlo-  
Edward: Emmett por que no le pediste a Zafrina que te preparar algo mientras volvíamos?-le pregunte mientras ayudaba a mi Bella a sentarse en el sillón-  
Rosalie: yo no lo deje porque si no ya no comería en la cafetería-explico mi cuñada-  
Alice: eso quiere decir que comerá más en la cafetería-le dijo mi hermana y no pude evitar el no reírme de sus palabras-  
Bella: bueno ya nos vamos?-pregunto sobándose su pancita- mi bebe me exige comida-dijo haciendo un puchero hermoso-  
Edward: que les parece ir todos juntos en la camioneta?-les pregunte y asintieron-ok entonces vámonos-dije ayudando a mi Bella a ponerse de pie y cuando pase por el recibidor cambie las llaves de mi Volvo por las de la camioneta y salimos con rumbo al garaje-  
El viaje a la cafetería fue muy corto y estresante al mismo tiempo.  
Emmett no paraba de hacer bromas con respecto a mi hija, Bella y yo; no eran muy lindas que digamos y Bella ya se estaba enojando de solo escucharlo abrir la boca.  
Al llegar a la cafetería, ayude a mi Bella a bajar y ya todos habían salido para cuando ella puso ambos pies en el suelo y ya solo cerré la camioneta y no es que desconfiara en algo como si se la fuerana a robar pero nunca se sabe.  
Habíamos elegido la mesa más grande del lugar y mientras la camarera nos entregaba los menús, nos decía que había para cenar y todo lo demás, yo estaba embobado con los movimientos de mi pequeña dentro del vientre de Bella.  
Camarera: que les puedo traer?-nos pregunto y al parecer ya no era la señora de 50 años de la vez pasada cuando venimos todos en grupo; cuando lace la vista todos estaban atentos leyendo los menús para ver que iban a pedir-  
Emmett: yo quiero un bistec con papas a la francesa y un vaso de coca cola-le dijo volteándola a ver-  
Alice: yo quiero una ensalada de espinacas y un agua mineral, por favor-le dijo y la muchacha anoto las órdenes-  
Edward: tu amor que pediras?-le pregunte viéndola concentrada en el menú-  
Bella: no lo se-me dijo levantando su vista del menú y quedándose viendo un punto a lo lejos en dirección de la camarera-Vanessa?-le pregunto a la camarera y vi como los hermanos Hale levantaban la vista de golpe-  
Vanessa: si, tu eres?-le pregunto a mi mujer-  
Bella: o por dios no me recuerdas?-le pregunto y la chica frunció el ceño pensativa- soy yo, Bella-le dijo y la chica al fin callo en la cuenta-  
Vanessa: hay no lo puedo creer, Bella eres tu-dijo muy emocionada- han pasado años-dijo viéndonos a todos y deteniéndose en los Hale, que estaban sentados juntos claro esta, y abriendo los ojos aun más por la sorpresa-Rose?, Jazz?-pregunto y ellos se emocionaron mucho pero Jasper se removió incomodo en su lugar-  
Rosalie: Vane!-chillo emocionada pero al parecer Jasper no estaba en esa misma frecuencia- no lo puedo creer, pensé que te habías ido a estudiar a Canadá-le dijo muy segura pero la chica esta…Vanessa frunció el ceño-  
Vanessa: si bueno, nunca llegue a ir al aeropuerto-dijo encogiéndose de hombros- pero dime que ha sido de su vida?-le pregunto con los ojos en Jasper y eso era raro-  
Rosalie: pues nos ha ido muy bien-le dijo volteando a ver a Bella, pero nunca a su hermano- yo estoy trabajando en una agencia de modelaje y con mi esposo tenemos talleres mecánicos-dijo volteándose a Emmett- amor ella es una vieja amiga de la secundaria-le dijo a mi hermano y él se puso de pie y le dio un abrazo de oso-  
Emmett: mucho gusto en conocerte, Vanessa-le dijo dejándola en el piso haciendo que se tambaleara un poco-  
Vanessa: mucho gusto-le dijo cerrando los ojos para evitar caerse por el mareo de los abrazos de Emmett-  
Bella: mira Vane, él es mi esposo Edward-le dijo y yo le tendí la mano con un gesto NORMAL, no como Emmett-  
Edward: mucho gusto-le dije cuando estrechamos manos y yo rápidamente la solté-  
Vanessa: mucho gusto Edward-dijo con un tono medio sensual que supe enseguida que con mi Bella y las hormonas me traería problemas así que me abrace a ella y coloque mis manos en su pancita- o Bella estas embarazada!-chillo como defraudada?, no lo se pero su tono no me gustaba-  
Bella: si, casi tengo 8 meses-le dijo con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro y no me pude resistir le di un beso en la mejilla-  
Vanessa: que bueno amiga-le dijo como con envidia y eso no me gustaba…para nada su tono de voz- hola Jasper-le dijo y pareciera que Jasper estaba nervioso, pues cuando pronuncio su nombre dio un pequeño saltito en su lugar-  
Jasper: ha…hola-le dijo secamente y creo entender que pasa aquí; creo que Jasper y ella salieron durante la secundaria o si no por que su nerviosismo-  
Alice: hola-le dijo mi hermana- mi nombre es Alice Hale-le dijo tendiéndole la mano que la tal Vanessa tomo y con una sonrisa hipócrita, me imagino, le devolvió el gesto-  
Vanessa: porque nunca me entere que tenían una hermana?-les pregunto extrañada a los hermano gemelos-  
Alice: no, no soy su hermana-le aclaro- soy la esposa de Jasper-le dijo y la chava se quedo como en shock y abrió mucho los ojos para después dejar florecer su hipócrita sonrisa-  
Vanessa: oh…felicidades entonces Jasper-le dijo la chava pero al parecer mi cuñado estaba mas concentrado en el menú que en nuestra platica "amistosa"-bueno que van a ordenar ustedes?-le pregunto a los Hale y a mi Bella-  
Bella: yo quiero sopa de tortilla, una milanesa de pollo con papas y agua mineral-le pidió y ella anoto rápido todo el pedido-  
Rosalie: yo también quiero una ensalada de espinaca y agua mineral, por favor-le pidió y la muchacha anoto en su libreta-  
Jasper: yo solo quiero una sopa de tortilla, por favor y agua mineral-le pidió sin siquiera voltearle a ver a la cara-  
Vanessa: ok entonces ahora lo traigo-dijo dando media vuelta y yéndose a la cocina-  
Rosalie: tenias que hablarle Bellita-dijo una enojada Rose reprochándole a mi Bella-  
Bella: lo siento no me acorde-le dijo muy apenada y con la amenaza de las lagrimas en su cara-no tenia idea de que esto fuera a pasar-les explico-  
Alice: me pueden decir quien es ella?-les pregunto enojada a su esposo, Rose y Bella-  
Rosalie: le dices tu o le digo yo?-le pregunto a su hermano gemelo-  
Jasper: yo le digo-le aclaro a su hermana- ella es mi ex -le dijo a mi hermana y yo ya eso lo había sospechado por su conducta- no terminamos muy bien que digamos-le dijo estremeciéndose- estaba…o esta como que loca-le dijo estremeciéndose por dentro- ella fue la razón de que nos fuéramos a estudiar a Londres-le dijo como explicación- ella se obsesiono conmigo y me acosaba todo el tiempo y fue por eso que pedí mi beca en el extranjero y lo más lejos que se pudiera pero nunca me imagine que después de 7 años la volviera a ver-nos explico- ella había solicitado también una beca para Londres también- dijo y se volteo a ver a mi Bella- porque no se a quien se le salió decirle que nos íbamos a Londres-dijo observando a mi Bella que se removía inquieta en su lugar-  
Bella: hay si me hubieras contado eso no le hubiera dicho nada-le reprocho- esa parte te la saltaste cuando me dijiste de Vanessa-le dijo reprochando y Jasper suspiro por darle la razón a mi mujer con hormonas revolucionarias-  
Jasper: esta bien-dijo acordando con ella en ese punto- ella obtuvo la beca-nos siguió explicando- pero nunca supimos porque nunca llego a tomar el avión-nos conto-  
Alice: no te preocupes-le dijo poniendo su mano en su hombro-yo te defiendo de la acosadora-le dijo sacándole una sonrisa a mi cuñadito-  
La verdad la chica no era fea pero tampoco bonita, no como mi Bella, era alta rubia, tenia buen cuerpo, no como mi Bella por su puesto, y tiene ojos claros.  
La chica si es bonita pero mi hermana lo era más así que no había comparación.  
La cena después de ese incidente se torno tranquila, incluso después de que nos trajo lo que ordenamos y ya no se apareció para nada por nuestra mesa.  
Eso fue un gesto amable de su parte.  
Al pedir la cuenta, Jasper dijo que pagaría y la verdad no fue mucho y al parecer eso a la muchacha le gusto, que le pagara, y vi como mi cuñadito le dejaba una buena propina en la carpeta de cuero donde nos trajo la cuenta.  
El salir del establecimiento y respirar aire puro, pero frio a fin de cuentas, me hizo aclarar mi mente de la historia de la acosadora de Jasper y, nunca había dejado ni un segundo en pensar en ella, volver a enfocarme en mi pequeña bebe.  
El día había sido muy agotador y frustrante.  
Eso lo dejaría aun lado y me concentraría en mimar a mi bella esposa embarazada…  
El dormir abrazado a mi Bella era algo que todavía no me lo podía creer y que estaba claro que nunca me dejaría de sorprender al oírla hablar en sueños recostada en mi pecho y abrazados lo más juntos que podíamos.  
Por ahora no me deja de sorprender todavía con sus hormonas revolucionarias aunque ya he sido victima de ellas no me importa si ella y nuestra hija son felices y de eso me encargaría siempre: de que ambas sean felices


	31. Chapter 30 DI

Capítulo 30

POV BELLA  
No tenía idea de que mis cuñadas eran dinamita.  
Este fin de semana seria mi baby shower y estaba feliz?  
Claro que estaba feliz ya que la fiesta seria en honor a mi princesita y Edward estaba de arriba abajo ayudando a la duende al igual que los chicos y nuestros padres.  
Los señores Hale también estaban ayudando y yo la verdad me la pasaba en mi cuarto, alejada de toda esa presión por la que Alice hace pasar a la familia.  
Las horas y los días pasaron radicalmente rápido frente a mis ojos y ya era sábado: el gran día.  
Me levante con hambre, como ya era habitual, y cansada porque parecía que mi hija no durmiera en las noches ya que tenía un campo de futbol en mi vientre que me impedía acomodarme para dormir.  
Edward nos cantaba por las noches y parecía funcionar…por unas horas.  
Me despertaba de madrugada, ya no con antojos, y para no molestar a mi marido iba a la cocina a buscar un bote de helado de lo que haiga y me quedo en la barra de la cocina disfrutando de mi helado hasta que me lo acabo o siento que mi pequeña pateadora esta tranquila como para dejarme dormir por un rato aunque sea.  
Un remolino de cabello café claro entro en mi habitación y junto con ella mi buena amiga y nuestras madres.  
Alice: Bells no estas emocionada?-me pregunto y la verdad es que si y mucho-  
Bella: la verdad hermanita-le dije como que quejándome y vi que sus ojos se abrían como platos ante mi respuesta- si, estoy muy emocionada y creo que Reneesme igual ya que no me dejo dormir mucho por la desesperación me imagino-le dije sentándome en la cama y recargando mi espalda en la cabecera de esta-  
De algo muy importante que no me había fijado antes era que Edward no estaba a mi lado cuando desperté y eso era raro ya que siempre me esperaba para bajar a desayunar.  
Alice: mi hermano fue por tu desayuno-me dijo mi cuñada como leyéndome la mente con respecto a mi esposo, que es su hermano menor- te arreglaremos y quedaras muy hermosa-me dijo y cuando voltee a ver a la puerta vi como se asomaba Leah con mi pequeño ahijado-  
Leah: hola, hola-dijo junto a mi sobrinito, ya que Jacob era como mi hermano al igual que Leah, y ahijado- Bells te ves hermosa-me dijo sentándose a los pies de la cama con mi sobrinito todavía en sus brazos-  
Bella: como esta Jakie?-le pregunte refiriéndome a su bebe-  
Leah: muy bien-dijo acercándose a mi-quieres sostenerlo?-me pregunto y yo asentí con la cabeza mientras me lo colocaba con cuidado en mis brazos para que no se despertara-  
Bella: hay que lindo bebe-dije como en un canturreo mientras lo mecía en mis brazos y lo veía dormir pacíficamente-  
No supe cuento tiempo me quede embobada observando a Jakie que cuando alce la vista ya no había nadie, estaba sola o bueno casi sola.  
Edward: te ves muy linda con Jakie-me dijo mi esposo y voltee a ver de donde provenía su voz y se veía tan lindo recargado en el marco de la puerta que me daban ganas de comérmelo ahí mismo- ya te quiero ver con nuestra princesa en tus brazos como estas ahora con Jakie-me dijo acercándose a mi lado y dejando la charola de mi desayuno sobre la cama a mi lado- déjame sostenerlo para que desayunes y luego te devuelvo-me dijo y con mucho cuidado lo tomo entre sus brazos y yo me dispuse a desayunar mientras lo observaba caminar por toda la habitación con Jakie, que empezaba a despertar, mientras le hablaba sobre lo que veía a su alrededor-  
Quería fervientemente que nuestra pequeña estuviera en el lugar de Jakie en estos momentos con su padre y que él hiciera lo mismo con ella.  
Sabía que pronto seria de esa forma con ella.  
Cuando termine mi desayuno, Edward me dejo sostener a nuestro ahijado de nuevo en mis brazos mientras que él iba a la cocina a dejar la charola.  
Cuando regreso, me dijo que Alice le había pedido que me ayudara a bañarme; colocamos a un Jakie, de nuevo, dormido en el medio de la cama y colocamos almohadas y cojines a su alrededor para que no rodara mientras Edward me ayudaba preparar el agua.  
Tome un baño de tina tan relajante que cuando sentí el agua medio fría me salí o me daría gripe y eso seria malo para mi pequeña.  
Cuando entre en la recamara, Edward estaba recostado al lado de Jakie y cuando me vislumbro me sonrió y yo le devolví la sonrisa ya que se veía muy lindo con el pequeño.  
Los golpes en la puerta me sacaron de mi ensoñación.  
Bella: adelante-dije no muy alto pues él bebe estaba durmiendo-  
Alice: Bells ya terminaste de ducharte?-dijo en un tono un poco alto que hizo que él bebe se removiera en su lugar y empezara aquejarse –  
Edward: Alice habla bajito que ya despertaste a Jakie-le dijo reprendiéndola mientras tomaba al bebe entre sus brazos y lo mecía para que se tranquilizara-  
Alice: lo siento Jakie-le dijo al bebe dándole un besito en su frente y se acercó a mi- lista?-me pregunto en un susurro que me hizo sonreír a sus cosas-  
Bella: si Alice-le dije y en eso entraron nuestras madre y la señora Hela y Leah y Rose, que ya venían vestidas con unos hermosos vestidos-  
Alice: hermanito tienes que irte mientras arreglamos a Bella-le dijo y el asintió con la cabeza mientras seguía arrullando a Jakie fuera de la habitación-  
Esme: esa nene estará muy consentida por mi hijo-dijo observando por donde se había ido mi lindo esposo con él bebe en brazos-  
Lilian: no cabe duda que será un buen padre-dijo concordando con mi suegra-  
El tiempo que tardaron en arreglarme me pareció una eternidad.  
Cuando terminaron de ponerme mi vestido me sorprendí de lo lindo que era.  
El vestido era sencillo pero lindo y según Alice ella lo diseño exclusivamente para mí y esa idea me fascino.  
El vestido era de un tono rosa de bebe con listones en color café, como del color café de los muebles de la habitación de mi pequeña, que hacia resaltar mi abultado vientre ya que estaba colocado debajo de mi busto remarcándolos que parecían un poco grandes, aunque ya lo eran por la lactosa, y la tela parecía un poco arrugada pero que encajaba la perfección con mi atuendo.  
Mi maquillaje fue al natural, casi, me pusieron sombras rosas con un delineador negro, que hacia que mis ojos resaltaran, y un brillo en los labios de chocolate, mi favorito; me encantaba como había quedado.  
Alice: bien le diremos a Edward que estas lista para que venga por ti a ayudarte a bajar para que reciban a los invitados-me dijo mientras terminaba de acomodar los bucles de mi cabello en su lugar-  
Rosalie: hermanita esperamos que te guste lo que hicimos-me dijo con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro mientras salía de la habitación junto a las demás-  
No pasaron ni 5 minutos cuando mi hermoso y sexy esposo entro por la puerta de nuestra habitación vestido con uno de sus trajes de gala y se acercaba a mi.  
Edward: amor te ves hermosa-me dijo mientras me ayudaba aponerme de pie- ambas lucen hermosas-me dijo dándome un beso en el vientre y otro fugaz beso en los labios-  
Bella: si bueno las chicas me ayudaron mucho o a decir verdad ellas hicieron todo-le dije mientras tomaba su mano para bajar las escaleras-  
Cuando estuvimos en la planta baja todo parecía un caos.  
Había demasiada gente por todos lados; meseros y nuestros empleados iban de aquí para allá con charolas y centros de mesa, globos y muchas otras cosas.  
Edward nos condujo al patio trasero de la casa donde seria el evento.  
Todo parecía mágico.  
Había una gran carpa como techo; las mesas estaban decoradas con un mantel color café chocolate y encima había uno rosa pastel y se veían realmente hermosas con el centro de mesa que consistía en un arreglo de flores, azucenas color fiusha, rosa y blancas, y un globo en forma de biberón que hacia juego con los servicios en la mesa: un tazón y cucharilla para bebes que me hicieron reír y a Edward conmigo cuando nos acercamos a ver la mesa.  
Todo en realidad estaba hermoso y encantador.  
La mesa mas grande, me imagino para nosotros, estaba frente a una enorme pantalla y todo lucia muy hermoso.  
La mesa de postres me llamo la atención y mas en especial los cup cakes, me acerque a la mesa y tome uno de chocolate.  
Alice: no te atrevas Isabella!-me grito mi hermana asustándome y casi dejo caer mi pastelito-  
Bella: Alice!-grite en tono de reproche como niña chiquita asiendo berrinche-Alice tu sobrina nacerá con cara de cup cake-le dije reprochándole mi pastelillo-  
Alice: Bella te puedes ensuciar tu hermoso vestido-me dijo y ahí lo entendí todo-  
Bella: no me dejaras comer nada por miedo a que ensucie mi vestido?-le pregunte y ella asintió y yo rodee los ojos por eso-  
Edward: vamos a la entrada amor, están por llegar los invitados-me dijo tomándome de la mano y llevándome dentro de la casa- ten pequeña-me dijo pasándome un pastelillo de chocolate que traía escondido tras de su espalda-  
Bella: amor Alice nos va a matar-le dije con una enorme sonrisa tomando el pastelillo de sus manos-gracias-le dije acercándome a él para darle un rápido beso en los labios-  
Edward: de nada pequeña-me dijo dándome otro beso en la frente-come antes de que Alice se dé cuenta de que falta un pastelillo-me dijo y le di un mordisco a mi rico cup cake de triple chocolate-  
Los invitados empezaron a llegar al poco rato y todos nos felicitaron por nuestra bebita.  
Los regalos caían a montones con cada nuevo invitado que llegaba y de los cuales yo no conocía ya que eran inversionistas y empleados de las compañías de Edward.  
****:Mírate nada más; el pequeño nieto de Aro se ha convertido en todo un hombre-dijo de pronto un señor a mis espaldas cuando le indicaba a una pareja por donde ir al jardín y me voltee a tiempo de ver como se abrazaba a Edward en un gesto de familiaridad y respeto-  
Edward: señor Vulturi que bueno que hayan podido venir-le dijo y me congele donde estaba-  
Había dicho…Vulturi?  
O por dios los lobos.  
Jane.  
James.  
El prado.  
Me quede estática en mi lugar al escuchar ese nombre que tantos recuerdos me traía y no eran muy lindos recuerdos a decir verdad.  
Estaba tan abstraída en mis pensamientos y en las imágenes que venían con ellos que de repente me sentí pálida de solo pensar en que este señor es amigo de MI Edward.  
Edward: amor estas bien?-me pregunto sacándome de mis pensamientos y viéndome con el ceño fruncido- estas muy pálida-me dijo viéndome a la cara y pasando su dedo por mi mejilla- vamos a que te recuestes un rato…  
Bella: no estoy bien-le dije con una sonrisa chiquita- buenas tardes-le dije al señor a nuestras espaldas tendiéndole mi mano-  
Sr. Vulturi: buenas tardes-me dijo estrechando mi mano con la suya- es un placer conocer a la señora Cullen-me dijo asiendo que me sonrojara- este muchacho es como mi hijo-dijo refiriéndose a Edward y colocando su mano en su hombro- así que ahora tu también eres como hija al igual que sus hermanos-me dijo dándome un abrazo que hizo que me estremeciera-  
Bella: gracias-le dije y después como para bromear dije- ahora tengo 3 padres-dije sarcásticamente pero ellos se lo tomaron a pecho- porque no pasan-le dije con una señal refiriéndome al jardín-  
Sr. Vulturi: me parece buena idea-dijo tomando a su esposa de la mano y dirigiéndose al patio trasero de esa forma-  
Vi como se alejaban por el pasillo mientras que Edward saludaba a la siguiente pareja y les indicaba donde era la fiesta.  
Estaba muy nerviosa y solo quería buscar a Rose o Jazz para avisarles de este señor.  
Esto se sentía realmente mal y los nervios me carcomían a más no poder…  
Estaba nerviosa y no lo podía estar…NO!  
Tenia que estar feliz y disfrutando de la fiesta en honor a mi hija…  
Pero tenia que advertir a Rosalie y Jasper de nuestro invitado.


	32. Chapter 31 DI

Capítulo 31

POV BELLA  
Les digo o no les digo?...  
Durante toda la proyección del video casero que Alice nos hizo, y ni siquiera le preste atención, lo he estado sopesando…  
El señor Vulturi me asustaba con su sola presencia…o inclusive con solo pensar su apellido me daba terror…  
Alice: Bella!-me grito sacándome de mis pensamientos volteándola a ver-vamos-me dijo tendiéndome la mano-  
Bella: a donde?-le pregunte antes de ponerme de pie-  
Alice: no me has puesto atención?-me dijo alzando su ceja en un gesto enfadado-iremos a que firmen el libro de Reneesme-me dijo y yo sonreí y me puse de pie-  
En un primer término tengo que dejar de pensar en ese señor.  
A fin de cuentas, cuando lo volveré a ver?  
Edward: mi tío Robert se quedara una semana con nosotros-me dijo mi lindo esposo dejándome choqueada de solo pensar que conviviré con ese señor toda una semana-  
Soy pésima para actuar…o incluso para mentir. Sobre todo mentir, me sale de la patada y me pongo roja y nerviosa.  
Tengo que avisar a Rose y Jazz para prevenirlos…aunque juramos nunca decir nada y llevarnos el secreto a la tumba.  
No les diré nada para no incomodarlos o ponerlos nerviosos,  
Bella: o que bien-le dije a Edward que esperaba mi respuesta desde hace unos minutos que me tomo pensar en mi decisión de callar-  
Edward: espero que te lleves bien con él, amor-me dijo dándome un beso fugaz en los labios-  
Alice: empecemos con los juegos-dijo al micrófono llamando la atención de todo mundo que permanecía sentado en su respectiva mesa-Bellita vengan al escenario por favor-nos dijo haciendo señas con su mano de que nos acercáramos-  
Bella: no se si me podre contener con Alice si decide que seria divertido medir que tan gorda estoy-le dije a Edward mientras nos acercábamos al escenario-  
Edward: amor no estas gorda-me dijo colocando sus manos en mi cintura mientras me abrazaba por la espalda- estas muy bella ya que llevas a nuestra pequeña en esa pancita-me dijo señalando mi bultito, que parecía que me había comido una sandia, pero tenia razón y lo amaba-  
Bella: de acuerdo-le dije cuando tome asiento en la silla que estaba en medio del escenario-  
Pasamos unos momentos divertidos con los juegos que organizo mi cuñadita.  
Todo mundo se divertía al igual que Edward y yo viéndolos hacer su mayor esfuerzo.  
Alice: el siguiente concursante es…-dijo metiendo su mano en la esfera de cristal que contenía todos los nombres de los invitados, y cuando digo todos me refiero a los presentes menos Edward y yo-tío Robert!-grito emocionada y saltando que hasta me dio un poco de vergüenza por su comportamiento tan infantil, aun así la amaba tal como era incluyendo su obsesión por el shopping-mejor dicho el señor Robert Vulturi-dijo y escuche unos cuantos jadeos provenientes del público-  
El señor Vulturi no se hizo del rogar y cuando menos lo pensé ya estaba en el escenario.  
Vi como Rose, Jazz, Leah y Jacob me miraban como interrogándome o algo parecido ya que sus miradas se sentían incomodas.  
Le hice una seña a Rosalie de que se acercara mientras Alice escogía a otro concursante y les explicaba las reglas del nuevo juego.  
Bella: amor-le llame a Edward que estaba sonriente viendo a su tío y hermana peleando por un pañal, al parecer no me estaba escuchando así que lo jale de la manga de su saco y volteo a verme-  
Edward: perdona amor estaba distraído-me dijo excusándose-  
Bella: si me di cuenta-le dije con una pequeña sonrisa-amor tengo que ir al baño-le dije cerca de su oído y el asintió con la cabeza-  
Edward: ok vamos-me dijo y yo rodé los ojos-que?-me pregunto ceñudo-  
Bella: puedo ir sola, solo ayúdame a bajar las escaleras-le pedí y él, a duras penas, asintió en afirmación-Rose me acompañas?-le pregunte a mi amiga que estaba al pie de las escaleras que conducían al escenario improvisado-  
Rosalie: a donde vas Bells?-me pregunto sin expresión alguna-  
Bella: al baño-le dije como escusa ya que quería hablar con ella y los demás sobre el señor Vulturi-  
Edward: Félix-llamo a nuestro guardaespaldas y no entendía porque-  
Bella: para que necesitas a Félix?-le pregunte y él rodo los ojos como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo-  
Edward: para que las acompañe; hay mucha gente y no quiero que te pase nada-me dijo y no pude contener mi carcajada, a la cual se me unió mi cuñada, y se me quedo viendo raro-  
Rosalie: exageras cuñadito-le dijo mi amiga pegándole en el hombro- solo vamos al baño, no nos van a robar en el trayecto-le dijo y yo asentí con la cabeza para que viera que estaba de acuerdo con ella-vamos antes de que te gane de tanta risa-me dijo Rose tomándome del brazo y partiendo rumbo al "baño"-  
Bella: que vamos a hacer?-le pregunte cuando estábamos casi por llegar al baño, ya me habían dado ganas de tanto reír-  
Rosalie: tu sabias quien era ese señor?-me pregunto un poco enojada y la verdad quine no?-  
Bella: si-le dije- Edward me lo presento cuando estábamos recibiendo a los invitados-le dije y eso no era todo-eso no es todo-le dije y me volteo a ver con los ojos bien abiertos-  
Rosalie: no me digas que ya…  
Bella: no como crees-le dije seria y con los ojos abiertos del miedo que recorrió mi espalda del solo pensarlo- se quedara toda la semana aquí en la casa-le dije con miedo en la voz-  
Rosalie: que haremos?-me pregunto angustiada con el pomo de la puerta en su mano-  
Bella: decir la verdad?-le pregunte con miedo y terror en la voz-  
Rosalie: tenemos que hablar con los chicos para eso-me dijo y asentí con la cabeza-  
Después de nuestro acuerdo de hablarlo con los chicos, pasé al baño y ya estábamos de regreso para entrar en el jardín cuando escuche a alguien a mis espaldas hablarme-  
Leah: Bells-me dijo cuando voltee a verla-que…  
Bella: lo discutimos mañana-la corte antes de que alguien nos escuchara-  
Leah: esta bien-dijo asintiendo con la cabeza y retorciendo uno de los lados de su chal nerviosa con sus manos-le diré a Jake-me dijo alejándose de nosotras-  
Al llegar a la mesa donde estaba con mi esposo, Edward ya me esperaba con una sonrisa en el rostro apenas me vislumbro que venia en su dirección.  
Edward: te sientes mejor-me pregunto y tenía que decirle que si o no me creería-  
Bella: he…si-le dije mientras veía mi regazo y jugaba con los holanes de mi vestido rosa pastel-  
Edward: mira quienes llegaron-me dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos y haciendo que levantara mi vista a los nuevos invitados-  
Cuando vislumbre a mis amigos de la secundaria no lo podía creer; había pensado que no podrían venir por sus trabajos…pero al parecer si vinieron.  
Un estremecimiento me recorrió la espalda cunando los vi saludando al señor Vulturi y su esposa.  
Fui espectadora de como se les abrieron los ojos como platos cuando se presentaron y voltearon a verme y al parecer tenían la misma mirada que yo: sorpresa, miedo y terror.  
Se aceraron a donde estábamos y nos saludaron como si nada hubiera pasado.  
Edward: chicos que bueno que si llegaron-les dijo mi esposo mientras saludaba a Damond y Estefan-  
Bella: chicas que bueno que vinieron-les dije mientras abrazaba a Helena- mañana a las doce donde siempre-le dije en el oído con una falsa sonrisa para cubrirme-  
Helena: esta bien-me dijo asintiendo a lo que le dije- que bella te ves-me dijo tomándome por los brazos y estirándolos para ver mi abultado vientre-  
Katherine: que bueno que si alcanzamos a llegar-dijo con una sonrisa más falsa que la leche en polvo, como dijera Emmett, y me abrazo un poco fuerte-  
Bella: haz hecho ejercicio-le dije mientras abrazaba a Damond y ella a mi esposo-  
Katherine: no-me dijo frunciendo el ceño-por?-me pregunto-  
Bella: nada mas preguntaba-le dije con una enorme sonrisa falsa de los nervios- les guardamos su lugar junto a Jacob, Leah, Rose y Emmett-les dije señalando la mesa donde estaban sentados hablando, me imagino que de lo que paso hace unos 8 años, y miraban furtivamente al señor Vulturi-  
Helena: bueno entonces iremos a platicar con ellos-nos dijo tomando a su esposo, que no había dicho ni una sola palabra, y dirigiéndose a donde estaba el resto de nuestros amigos; vi como Jasper le decía algo a Emmett y este se ponía de pie y se iba y como Jasper tomaba su lugar cuando todos ya estaban sentados y pudieron hablar tranquilamente-  
Alice: Bella ven-me dijo mi cuñada tomándome de la mano y, junto a Edward, me llevo a la mesa donde iban los regalos-hora de abrir los regalos-dijo por el micrófono inalámbrico que tenia en sus manos y vi como todo mundo se enfocaban en mirarnos detenidamente y tomando los paquetes esperando su turno de pasar a entregarnos su presente.  
El abrir los regalos me distrajo un poco, sin dejarme pensar en otra cosa que no fuera mi nuevo pariente, y me sorprendio un poco todo lo que le regalaron a mi pequeña.  
Lo que mas me sorprendio fue ver lo que el señor Vulturi le regalo a mi Reneesme.  
Un fideicomiso por 3 millones de dólares para la universidad era demasiado.  
Edward: tío eso no era necesario-le dijo mi esposo mientras que yo sostenía el papel entre mis manos y mis ojos abiertos como platos no dejaban de ver el papel-sabes que no es necesario-le dijo y se escucho por todo el lugar ya que Alice decía lo que cada persona nos regalaba para la pequeña-  
Robert: no importa-le dijo encogiéndose de hombros-tengo miles de esos en el banco y quiero usarlos con ustedes-nos dijo y todo se podía escuchar ya que Alice le había pasado el micrófono para que dijera unas palabras- ustedes saben que no tuvimos la posibilidad de tener hijos y que los quiero como a unos propios-dijo refiriéndose a los Cullen- le prometí a su abuelo cuidar de ustedes como si fueran mis hijos y es lo que hago-les dijo y no me pude resistir el no llorar por pensar que eso terminaría cuando se enterara de lo que sucedió en el prado- así que no te quejes-le dijo dándole un golpe juguetón en el hombro-  
Emmett: tío donde esta el mío?-le pregunto con un puchero-  
Bella: no creo poder aceptarlo-dije mas para mi que para los demás- no puedo, no puedo-dije en apenas un susurro y ya no sentía mi cuerpo-  
Edward: Bella!-grito mi esposo siendo lo último que escuchara antes de desmayarme y caerme de la silla por un costado por todo lo que estaba viviendo en este día-  
Este día que tenía que ser feliz y solo pensar en mi pequeña princesa.  
Eso era lo que tenía que hacer.  
Solo eso…


	33. Chapter 32 DI

Capítulo 32

EDWARD POV  
Edward: Bella!-grite cuando la vi derrumbarse de la silla desmayada. Gracias al cielo alcance a atraparla antes de que se golpeara contra el piso-Papa!-grite por Carlisle para que viniera a ayudarme-  
Carlisle: que paso?-me pregunto mientras sostenía a Bella entre mis brazos, estaba mas pesada pero no me importaba, y la llevaba a nuestra habitación-  
Las escaleras fueron un reto pero lo logre con un gran esfuerzo que no me importo ya que quería que mi Bella estuviera bien y sobre todo la bebe.  
Nuestra bebe.  
Zafrina, Esme, Renee, Charlie, Robert, Rosalie, Alice, Leah, Helena, Katherine y Carlisle entraron en la habitación cuando estaba colocando a Bella sobre la cama.  
Carlisle: todo mundo salga-ordeno viendo a todos a nuestro alrededor, me imagino ya que no despegaba mi vista de lo que era importante para mi,-Zafrina trae alcohol y algodón por favor-le pidió y se acercó a mi esposa tendida en la cama por el otro lado mientras sostenía su mano derecha entre las mías-su pulso esta un poco acelerado-dijo y eso era malo para la bebe- su vientre esta un poco blando-dijo creo que mas para él mismo que para los demás-  
Edward: Carlisle que tiene?-le pregunte y no me había dado cuenta de que estaba derramando lágrimas hasta que sentí su sabor salado en mis labios-  
Carlisle: creo que tenemos que llevarla al hospital-me dijo y yo asentí con la cabeza-  
Salí de nuestra habitación acercándome al barandal.  
Edward: Félix!-grite mientras veía como se acercaba a la escalera y estaba a punto de subirlas cuando lo detuve-prepara la camioneta-le ordene con la voz fría y el asintió con la cabeza y salió corriendo con dirección hacia el garaje- déjame cargarla-le dije mientras veía como le pasaba el algodón empapado en alcohol por la nariz a Bella y hacia una mueca de disgusto-  
Solté el aire que había contenido por el alivio que me dio cuando abrió sus ojos y sus preciosos chocolates me miraron.  
Bella: que me paso?-pregunto como si nada yo rodee los ojos y trate de contener mi furia-  
Ella no tenía la culpa de haberse desmayado…o si?  
Edward: te desmayaste-le dije con la voz cortante-te llevaremos al hospital para que te revise el doctor-le dije con la voz fría y vi como sus ojos se empezaban a aguar pero no pude evitarlo y ella bajo su vista a sus manos sobre su vientre-  
Carlisle: vamos-me dijo tocando mi hombro y yo me acerque a Bella para cargarla y llevarla a la camioneta pero ella se paro antes de que yo pudiera hacer lo que había planeado y se alejaba de mi acercándose a la orilla opuesta de donde estaba yo y le pedía ayuda a Carlisle para ponerse de pie mientras le tendía la mano-Bella no creo que…  
Bella: puedo sola-dijo con la voz ronca, creo que conteniendo las lagrimas y me golpee mentalmente por ser un idiota y hablarle en ese tono frio que nunca en mi vida use con ella- ayúdame o le diré a Emmett-le dijo a mi padre y el asintió con la cabeza mientras la tomaba de los brazos y la ayudaba a ponerse de pie-  
Cuando estábamos por llegar a las escaleras, yo iba a un lado de ella por si la fuerza le fallaba, y le iba a tomar del brazo para ayudarla a bajar pero me detuvo con una voz igual o más fría de la que yo use con ella haciendo querer que me golpeara sin cesar por mis estupideces.  
Bella: porque no vas a ver si ya esta lista la camioneta-me dijo sin siquiera voltear a verme y sosteniéndose del barandal y de mi padre que la tenía bien sujeta del otro lado-  
Como ya no quería que estuviera enojada conmigo, fui a hacer lo que me dijo y cuando salí todavía no veía la camioneta; entre a la casa enfurecido con mi guardaespaldas por no hacer lo que pido.  
Edward: Félix!-grite pero nadie venía así que fui por las llaves de mi carro y fui al garaje, donde todavía estaba la camioneta, y me metí a mi carro y lo saque del garaje haciendo que las llantas chirriaran en el suelo por haber acelerado al salir de ahí-  
Justo cuando estacione mi carro en la calzada, Bella iba saliendo en brazos de Emmett y, a pesar de mi enojo del que no me dejara cargarla a mí, me baje a abrir la puerta de pasajeros para que la colocara ahí y me acerque a mi hermana.  
Edward: despide a los invitados-le ordene, mas que pedir, y vi como mi padre se subía del lado del copiloto y yo subía de mi lado; antes me acorde de algo-Vladimir; cuando regrese le dices a Félix que lo espero en mi despacho-le dije mientras encendía el carro y aceleraba haciendo que las ruedas chirriaran de nuevo-  
Cuando llegamos al hospital, Carlisle pidió hablar con la ginecóloga de Bella y el pediatra.  
La enfermera llevo a Bella, que estaba en una silla de ruedas que nos dieron cuando llegamos, a hacerse unos análisis y yo me tenía que quedar en la sala de espera.  
Creo que me quede dormido esperando noticias de mi esposa hasta que sentí que me hablaban mientras movían mi hombro débilmente.  
Carlisle: hijo-me hablo mi padre mientras que yo me tallaba los ojos para despertarme mejor-  
Edward: que paso como están Bella y mi hija?-le pregunte sin darle un minuto para que contestara-  
Carlisle: bueno esta un poco delicada-me explico-tiene la presión un poco alta y un colapso de nervios que no le hace mucho bien a la bolsa del líquido amniótico; pasara la noche en observación y mañana decidirán si practicarle una cesárea o esperar a ver si se logra tranquilizar para darla de alta-me dijo y yo tenia mi rostro escondido entre mis manos para contener mi dolor-puedes pasar con ella-me dijo y me puse de pie muy rápido como si no me lo hubieran dicho 2 veces- puedes pasar la noche aquí con ella pero si despierta no la alteres; esta sedada y no despertara hasta mañana pero si lo hiciera que este tranquila-me pidió y yo no encontraba mi voz así que me abrace a mi padre y escondí mi rostro entre su cuello y su cara para contener los sollozos que querían salir de mi garganta-ya hijo-me consolaba-ellas estarán bien, son muy fuertes te quieren a su lado-me dijo devolviéndome el abrazo-  
No se cuanto tiempo estuve de esa forma con él pero cuando estuve seguro de que había encontrado mi voz me separe de él sabiendo que alguien me esperaba.  
Edward: gracias papa-le dije viéndolo a la cara-iré a verla; toma-le dije pasándole las llaves de mi carro-ve a descansar y cualquier cosa te marco-le dije y él asintió con la cabeza- buenas noches-le dije y el palmeo mi brazo-  
Carlisle: buenas noches hijo-me dijo antes de darse la vuelta y encaminarse a la salida-  
En recepción pregunte por la habitación donde estaba mi Bella y me dirigí a su encuentro.  
Lo primero que vieron mis ojos al abrir la puerta fue a mi preciosa esposa dormida recostada en la camilla con una bolsa de suero colgando en un tubo que se adhería a su cuerpo por medio de una aguja en su brazo izquierdo.  
Tome el sillón que estaba ahí cerca y lo coloque a un costado de la cama donde ella estaba y tome su mano con mucho cuidado de no lastimarla con la aguja y la lleve a mis labios para depositar un beso en ella.  
Edward: perdóname amor mio-le dije a sabiendas de que no me escucharía o si lo hacia de que no me respondería-  
Lo ultimo que recuerdo es que esta sosteniendo la mano de mi Bella entre la mía mientras que mi otra mano descansaba en su abultado vientre y caía en los brazos de Morfeo.


	34. Chapter 33 DI

Capítulo 33

POV BELLA  
Me sentía desorientada, abrumada y perdida.  
Cuando desperté, lo primero que sentí fue a mi pequeña Reneesme removiéndose en mi interior.  
Cuando voltee a ver mi bulto, también vi una hermosa mano, perteneciente a mi esposo, y coloque la mía sobre la de él.  
Sus palabras frías, distantes y cortantes, regresaron a mi cabeza.  
Me dolían y mucho.  
Sentí que se removía en su lugar y como parecía desorientado mientras levantaba su cara y me dejaba verlo medio perdido con un ojo abierto mientras se ubicaba.  
Bella: que paso?-le pregunte con la voz fría y sin ninguna expresión en el rostro-  
El me volteo a ver agachando su cabeza y al parecer recordó algo que hizo que la levantara de golpe y abriera los ojos como platos asustándome.  
Edward: amor perdóname-me dijo besándome en los labios y no me pude contener y le respondí de la misma manera- fui un idiota pero estaba asustado por ti y nuestra pequeña que no me medí-me dijo mientras besaba mi mano entre las suyas- fui, soy y seré un idiota-me dijo mientras dejaba besos por toda mi mano-  
Bella: tienes razón-le dije para llamar su atención- fuiste, eres y serás un idiota, MI idiota-le dije tomando con mi mano su barbilla y sonriéndole para atraerlo a mi- tu siempre serás mi idiota-le dije antes de unir nuestros labios en un tierno, delicado y apasionado beso que no duro mucho ya que unos golpes en la puerta nos interrumpieron- adelante-dije mientras nos acomodábamos-  
Doctor: buenos días señores Cullen-nos dijo el pediatra, que se presento conmigo ayer cuando me hacia un ultrasonido, y detrás de el venia mi ginecóloga-  
Doctora: buenos días-dijo con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro-  
Edward y yo: buenos días-dijimos muy coordinados haciéndonos reír por como sonamos-  
Edward: ya puedo llevarlas a casa?-pregunto con temor en la voz y no sabia por qué-  
A lo mejor estaba delicada otra vez y tendría que pasar lo que resta de mi embarazo en esta cama de hospital.  
Doctor: de eso queríamos hablar, señor Cullen-le dijo a mi esposo y el doctor parecía un poco nervioso- necesitamos que su esposa se quede por unos días aquí en el hospital para poder supervisar a la bebe-nos dijo y yo me quede en shock-  
Entonces mi bebe estaba grave?.  
Bella: esta muy grave?-pregunte casi en un susurro ya que trataba de contener las lagrimas-  
Ginecóloga: no te mentiré Bella-me dijo viéndome a los ojos cuando alce mi vista y la enfoque en ella- la bebe esta un poco delicada y te seré sincera-me dijo esperando mi reacción- pudo haber muerto-me dijo y contuve el aliento por la noticia y no pude evitar el dejar caer mis lagrimas; acto seguido abrace mi vientre soltando la mano de Edward en el proceso-tienes que quedarte aquí para tenerte en observación a ti y a la bebe-me dijo y levante mi vista para verla-  
Bella: esta bien-le dije viéndola directo a los ojos-are cualquier cosa por mi hija-le dije tratando de tranquilizarme por mi bebe y tomando bocanadas de aire en el proceso-  
Doctor: hay más-nos dijo el doctor y eso me espanto mucho-  
Edward: díganos doctor-le dijo mi esposo que hasta ahora no había dicho ni una palabra y sostuvo mi mano-  
Doctor: bueno-empezó-puede que su esposa ya no…-dijo tomando aire por la boca-ya no sea candidata para tener más hijos-nos dijo y yo quede en shock-su numero de hormonas a disminuido paulatinamente y la verdad es sorprendente el como a podido sobrevivir a esto, ambas-nos dijo y eso me espanto; como que ambas?-  
Bella: explíquese doctor, no lo entiendo-le dije-  
Doctor: bueno pues su expediente medico no es muy prometedor a su corta edad-nos dijo y quede más confusa- quiero decir que no sabemos como es que pudo sobrevivir cuando debería de estar muerta-dijo diciéndolo de una haciendo que abriera mi boca y sentí como Edward apretó mi mano ligeramente como acto reflejo a esto-  
Doctora: esto es sorprendente y estamos muy sorprendidos de que haya sobrevivido Bella; es algo que nunca hemos visto o sabido alguna vez en la historia de la medicina-me dijo para tratar de tranquilizarme pero no funciono-los dejaremos solos para que descanses y cualquier anomalía no dudes en llamar-me dijo y sentí como cerraban la puerta mientras mi mano seguía entre las de él-  
Pasamos callados demasiado tiempo y yo trataba de procesar toda esta información en mi cabeza, sin alterarme por su puesto, y cuando me di cuenta había caído en los brazos de Morfeo con la mano de Edward entre las mías que se colocaban sobre mi vientre.  
(2 DIAS DESPUES)  
Había pasado dos días en el hospital y me había negado totalmente a que me fueran a visitar ya que sabía que no podría controlar mis lágrimas y me delataría ante eso.  
Doctor: buenos días, lista para salir?-me pregunto cuando vino a firmar mi alta y yo asentí con la cabeza-necesito hacer unas preguntas-me dijo y yo asentí-  
Bella: de acuerdo-le dije mientras veía como se habría la puerta del cuarto y veía a mi esposo entrar con la silla de ruedas, una condición para que me dejaran salir, y se acercaba a mi costado-  
Doctor: de acuerdo empecemos-dijo mientras revisaba su tabla y Edward me ayudaba a sentarme en la silla- como te sentías el día que llegaste al hospital?-me pregunto y lo pensé por un momento-  
Bella: abrumada, nerviosa y en shock-le conteste al pensar en como me sentí cuando nos dieron el fideicomiso-  
Doctor: donde y que estabas haciendo cuando te desmayaste?-me pregunto anotando mis respuestas en su tabla-  
Bella: bueno estábamos en casa-le dije- celebrando el baby shower de mi hija, estábamos abriendo los regalos y cuando me desmaye tenia un fideicomiso de parte del señor Vulturi entre mis dedos-le dije sinceramente ya que eso fue lo que en verdad pasó-  
Doctor: un fideicomiso?-me pregunto-  
Bella: si bueno, me quede en shock cuando vi la cantidad escrita-le explique-  
Edward: bueno mi tío es así de generoso, amor-me dijo mientras acomodaba una manta en mis piernas ya que hacia un poco de frio afuera y besaba la cima de mi cabeza- si bueno el fideicomiso es para nuestra hija, aunque no lo necesitara pero tampoco podíamos despreciar su regalo para cuando vaya a la universidad-le dijo al doctor y vi como se encogía de hombros-  
Doctor: ok-dijo mientras firmaba una hoja-firme aquí por favor-me pidió y cuando termine se la devolví- ahora si puede irse a su casa pero ya sabe las condiciones, Bella-me dijo y yo asentí con la cabeza mientras salíamos de la habitación con Edward empujando mi silla de ruedas-  
Bella: no hay que decir nada-le pedí cuando subió al carro después de guardar la silla en la cajuela junto a mis cosas de aseo-  
Edward: amor-dijo como protesta-  
Bella: no quiero que se alteren-le pedí y él parecía dudarlo- no quiero que se preocupen mucho cuando no tienen que hacerlo-le dije y el a duras penas asintió con la cabeza-  
Edward: de acuerdo-me dijo dándome un beso en los labios- pero que les diremos?-me pregunto cuando nos separamos por falta de aire y vi como se habían empezado a empañar los vidrios por nuestras respiraciones agitadas-  
Bella: que…-pensé y la verdad no se me ocurría nada- diablos no se me ocurre nada-le dije y lo sopese por un rato- ya se!-le dije y al parecer lo espante ya que salto del susto-lo siento-le dije apenada- les diremos que estuve en el hospital porque el doctor había enfermado y no había venido hasta hoy y que él era el único que podía firmar mi pase de salida-le dije y vi como fruncía el ceño-  
Edward: haz estado practicando?-me pregunto y yo fruncí el ceño mientras veía para enfrente ya que íbamos en la carretera- mientes un poco mejor que antes-me dijo y yo solo rodee los ojos riéndome por sus ocurrencias-  
Bella: no, no he practicado mucho sabes-le dije alegre de que mis habilidades mentirosas vinieran finalmente a mi- me impresiono yo misma-le dije y el tomo mi mano y la sostuvo por el resto del viaje-


	35. Chapter 34 DI

Capítulo 34

EDWARD POV  
Estaba muy asustado cuando el doctor había dicho, ya hace 2 días, que lo mas probable es que mi Bella sea infértil después de que nazca nuestra pequeña…  
Eso no me importa en realidad; lo que me importa ahora es cuidar del fruto de nuestro amor, de nuestra pequeña, de nuestra princesa y, probablemente, de nuestra única hija…  
No estaba decepcionado o inclusive enojado por el, a lo mejor, no poder tener mas hijos con mi Bella; no sabia como llamarle al sentimiento que crecía en mi interior debido a esto pero no era rencor ni tampoco alegría lo que sentía; yo sabia muy bien que Bella quería tener muchos hijos y ahora ese sueño puede que se esfumara para siempre.  
Al llegar a casa, Vladimir me ayudo a colocar a Bella en la silla de ruedas y llevarla a la casa mientras Félix, que todavía no hablaba con el, llevaba las cosas de la cajuela a la habitación.  
Bella me había pedido dejarla en la sala un rato ya que se había cansado de estar todo el día acostada en la camilla del hospital, así que le cumplí su petición y la ayude a sentar en el sillón de dos plazas y le pedí a Zafrina le trajera un refrigerio, se quejo de lo que le dieron en el hospital, y me senté a su lado.  
Nos pasamos toda la tarde viendo películas, comedias, y nuestras risas se escuchaban por toda la casa que no me había dado cuenta de que no había nadie, a excepción de los empleados, ya que la estábamos pasando bien con mi esposa.  
Voces se escucharon de pronto en el recibidor y, supe por instinto, que era mi familia ya que se escuchaban como nerviosos o angustiados.  
Edward: prepárate amor, nos interceptaran e interrogaran hasta que soltemos la sopa; mas Alice-le dije a mi Bella y ella se encogió entre mis brazos, que tenia mi brazo por sus hombros y el otro en su vientre entrelazando nuestros dedos por encima como protegiendo a nuestra pequeña, y la pegue más a mi-  
Bella: el duende es muy persuasivo; no dejes que me trabe-me pidió y yo le di un suave beso en los labios pero ella quería más que un simple beso; me tomo de la nuca y unió nuestros labios en un beso mas demandante que hizo que necesitáramos aire con urgencia y cuando nos separamos toda nuestra familia, incluyendo a mi tío Robert, nos veía con ternura?-  
Alice: porque no nos dijeron que ya habían llegado?-dijo una duende con sus brazos como jarras y sus manos en sus caderas en un signo de irritación contenida, que conocía de primera mano, y controlada-  
Edward: querías hacer otra fiesta?-le pregunte sarcásticamente y ella se relajo como si la hubiera descubierto-querías hacer una fiesta-le dije afirmando lo que mi hermana tenia en mente-  
Alice: no me hables así Anthony-me dijo haciéndose la ofendida pero eso no serbia ya que la conocía como la palma de mi mano-  
Bella: duende sabes que odio las fiestas y mas si son en mi honor-le dijo mi Bella y Alice frunció el ceño-  
Robert: como te encuentras hija?-le pregunto educadamente y sentí como Bella se encogía, como si le tuviera miedo y vi que Rose y Jazz se encogieron cuando ella lo hizo-  
Bella: ya mejor señor Vulturi-dijo como tratando de que su voz saliera normal pero a mi no me engañaba ya que si conocía a mi hermana como la palma de mi mano a ella la conocía mejor que eso como para saber que algo escondía junto con mis cuñados-  
Robert: hay ya somos familia; dime Robert o tío-le dijo con una enorme sonrisa y, como no dejaba de ver sus movimientos, vi que forzó una sonrisa-  
Bella: Robert-dijo y un rubor se extendió por sus mejillas-  
Esme: hija que te paso?-le pregunto mi madre cambiando el rumbo de la atención y la conversación-  
Bella: nada grave-les mintió y creo que por su tono mi madre le creyó ya que no dudo ni un segundo en decirlo- solo fue un desmayo normal-le dijo encogiéndose de hombros-  
Esme: entonces por que permaneciste en el hospital tanto tiempo?-le pregunto angustiada-  
Bella: el doctor que me atendió enfermo y era él único que podía firmar mi alta-dijo viendo a Carlisle-  
Se me había olvidado que mi padre sabia la realidad del asunto y vi que asentía ligeramente con la cabeza como entendiendo para que no dijera otra cosa diferente.  
Carlisle: el día que la llevamos estaba un poco engripado y a lo mejor por los cambios bruscos del clima enfermo mas-dijo mi padre respaldando la mentira de mi mujer-  
Rosalie: que no te pudo dejar con alguien más?-pregunto y sentí a Bella nerviosa y sabia que se trabaría y nos descubrirían, ya que yo también estaba implicado-  
Edward: el doctor enfermo de improviso y cambiar de doctor era firmar papeles y él no podía, Rose-le explique a mi cuñada como quitado de la pena y ella asintió con la cabeza-  
Jasper: lo mas importante es que ya estas aquí en casa y ambas están bien-dijo y agradecí el que diera por finalizada la conversación-  
El resto de la tarde lo pasamos hablando de trivialidades y tonterías; cada que mi tío Robert hablaba o le preguntaba a Bella algo ella se encogía en mi abrazo o veía a Jasper y Rosalie que se comportaban de la misma manera y eso era raro.  
Bella: amor me llevas al cuarto?-me pidió con una enorme sonrisa pero se veía cansada en la mirada y yo a sentí con la cabeza-  
Edward: claro amor-le dije poniéndome de pie-Félix?-le llame y el vino enseguida- ayúdame con la silla por favor-le dije y el rápidamente me la paso y ayude a Bella a sentarse en ella con el ojo observador de la familia y empuje la silla a las escaleras-  
Bella: Rosalie me acompañas?-le dijo mi mujer a mi cuñada y lo agradecí ya que tenia que hablar seriamente con Félix por lo de la fiesta-  
Félix y yo subimos a Bella y detrás de nosotros venían Rosalie y Jasper, no se porque pero tenia un mal presentimiento.  
Edward: Félix espérame en el despacho-le dije y el asintió con la cabeza y dejo la silla de ruedas cerca de la puerta del baño- Rose, Jazz les pido por favor que no alteren a Bella; no les mentiré esta delicada y no es bueno el estrés ya que adelantaría el parto-les pedí ya que les había pedido que esperaran afuera mientras Bella se acomodaba en el centro de la cama-  
Jasper: no te preocupes-me dijo serio y sabia, por experiencia, que no me defraudaría-  
Rosalie: no te preocupes Edward-me dijo con una diminuta sonrisa en los labios-  
Edward: se las encargo-les dije alejándome y dirigiéndome al primer piso donde estaba mi despacho-  
Pase por la sala y vi que todos hablaban trivialidades y cuando me vieron pasar guardaron silencio un momento y yo no tenia tiempo para explicaciones así que, sin decir ni una palabra, me metí a mi despacho, me senté en mi sillón detrás del escritorio y le hice una seña a Félix de que se sentara en una de las sillas frente a mi escritorio.  
Edward: habla-le ordene con la voz fría y sin emociones filtrándose por mis poros; estaba enojado con él y él lo sabia de ante mano-  
Félix: no se que decirle señor-me dijo con la cabeza gacha se veía nervioso-  
Edward: Félix nunca me haz dado motivos para un despido pero tampoco me haz dado motivos por los cuales quedarte-le dije refiriéndome a la fiesta-  
Félix: no por favor señor Cullen-me dijo casi suplicando- ese día estaba dirigiéndome al garaje cuando alguien me golpeo dejándome noqueado-me dijo y yo fruncí el ceño; ya no sabia ni que inventar para salvar su pellejo-  
Edward: no trates de justificarte-le, casi, grite- sabes que odio a los mentirosos y cuales son las consecuencias de tales actos-le dije ya que no tenia cinismo de lo que decía-  
Félix: es la verdad señor-me dijo serio y preocupado- Vladimir y Zafrina se lo pueden confirmar-me dijo seguro-  
Edward: también los vas a embaucar a ellos para que los corra como a ti?-le dije y el negó con la cabeza y me sentí mal- mi esposa estuvo a punto de parir ese día y te necesitaba-le dije firme y serio- mi Bella y mi hija casi mueren ese día Félix-le dije y el me volteo a ver con los ojos como platos-  
Félix: es la verdad señor; sabe que nunca le he fallado en lo mas mínimo-me dijo con la suplica en los ojos y era verdad, él me era fiel- me encontraron cuando quitaron la carpa del patio mire-me dijo enseñándome su cabeza y vi que tenia un chipote, ya chiquito pero se alcanzaba a ver, y le faltaba pelo en esa parte- no le miento señor; alguien me golpeo-me dijo y vi que era cierto, él nunca me había mentido en su vida-  
Me puse de pie, salí del despacho y estaba que me llevaba el diablo!  
Edward: Zafrina Vladimir!-grite y se escuchaba la furia en mi voz y los murmullos procedentes de la sala ya no se oyeron más-de tanto coraje agarre un jarrón y lo hice volar hasta estrellarse contra la pared haciendo que se rompiera en mil pedacitos y las rosas que adornaban se esparcieron alrededor de los vidrios en el suelo- a mi despacho-les dije cuando se asomaron y tenia los ojos abiertos como platos por mi acción y veían que no estaba jugando y que ya no tenia ni una gota de paciencia-  
La ira que sentía no la enfriaría ni aunque estuviera en el polo norte desnudo; estaba muy enojado ya que alguien peligroso pudo acercarse a mi familia y hacerle lo mismo que le paso a Félix.  
Cuando me voltee con dirección a mi despacho no pude impedir que las miradas de mi familia se cruzaran con la mía; la preocupación las invadía todas.  
Al entrar a mi despacho azote la puerta con toda mi furia y vi como los tres saltaban por el sonido.  
Edward: siéntense-les ordene y saltaron por el tono frio de mi voz y vi que Félix tenia la cara gacha-solo quiero que me confirmen lo que me dijo Félix de su "accidente"-dije haciendo comillas en el aire y vi como ellos se movían nerviosos en sus lugares- escuchen ninguno esta despedido-les dije viéndolos a los 3 cuando alzaron su vista- solo quiero que lo corroboren y así poder demandar a la agencia de seguridad que contrate-les dije ya un poco más calmado y ellos notaron mi cambio-  
Zafrina y Vladimir me confirmaron lo que había dicho Félix; al cabo de un rato los deje ir y le pedí a Zafrina que le llevara de cenar a Bella a la alcoba y también mi cena, ya que cenaría con ella, y le marque por teléfono a mi asistente.  
Ben: buenas noches señor Cullen-me dijo del otro lado del teléfono-  
Edward: no tengo paciencia parta formalidades-le dije en un tono cortante-quiero que demandes a la agencia que contratamos para la seguridad de la fiesta de mi hija por incumplimiento del contrato-le dije y se oía la fricción que hacia la pluma con el papel cuando escribía rápido-  
Ben: de acuerdo señor Cullen a primera hora le llevo los documentos para que los firme e introducir la demanda con los abogados-me dijo-buenas noches-  
Edward: buenas noches-le dije y corte a sabiendas de que si salía del despacho, mi familia me interrogarían hasta sacarme la sopa y eso me enfadaría aun más.


	36. Chapter 35 DI

Capítulo 35

EDWARD POV  
Ya había pasado 1 semana desde que regresamos del hospital y tío Robert se había ido unas pocas horas atrás.  
Con la partida de tío Robert, Bella, Jasper y Rosalie respiraron con alivio?  
Algo se traían entre manos y no querían comentarme nada ni a mis hermanos cuando les pregunte si sabían algo de su comportamiento.  
Alice me dijo que era un chismoso e inseguro de mi esposa, su mejor amiga, y que dejara de dudar de ella que solo se la pasaba con ellos platicando de cuando eran adolecentes e iban a la escuela juntos, que fue desde el kínder hasta el instituto, y que se acordaban de sus anécdotas.  
Un día Bella me había preguntado del cuarto de Reneesme y yo le dije que cuando quiera lo planearíamos y me salí por la tangente con esa.  
Para estos días Bella ya tenía casi los 9 meses y estaba muy nervioso y ansioso por conocer a mi pequeña Reneesme.  
Yo quería enseñarle el cuarto de nuestra hija a Bella pero Alice insistía en que no hasta que la trajéramos a casa.  
Ese día discutí con mi hermana por 3 horas en el despacho y salimos azotando puertas.  
30 minutos después fui en su búsqueda para hacer las pases cuando nos cruzamos en el pasillo y no lo pude evitar y la abrace levantándola del piso unos 20 centímetros y la abrace a lo que ella me respondió el gesto.  
Ambos nos pedimos disculpas y bajamos a la sala donde la familia estaba viendo una película de terror y con Alice les dimos el susto de su vida haciendo que Bella me golpeara en el pecho y vaya que me dolió.  
Ya cuando estaba terminando la película, sentí a Bella respirar entrecortadamente y se sujetaba el vientre y me asuste de inmediato.  
Edward: amor que tienes?-le pregunte colocándome de rodillas frente de ella, que respiraba agitada, y ella trato de calmar su respiración-  
Bella: no te asustes-me dijo para tratar de calmarme, lo cual no sucedió ya que estaba realmente preocupado, y solo rodé los ojos-creo que Reneesme quiere conocer el mundo-dijo cerrando los ojos por las contracciones-  
Edward: que?, ahorita?-dijo me puse de pie y no sabia que hacer, veía en todas direcciones y vi como mi padre se acercaba a mi mujer con el doctor que llevaba por dentro-  
Carlisle: hija que sientes?-le pregunto calmado?-  
Yo estaba empezando a ponerme histérico y él estaba calmado?!  
Bella: bueno pues siento una presión algo fuerte en mi bajo vientre y creo que se me rompió la fuente-dijo observando sus pantalones, ya que alguien encendió la luz, y pudimos ver que estaban mojados- es normal que se mueva inquieta?-pregunto acunando su vientre como tratando de calmar a la bebe-amor crees que me puedas llevar al hospital?-me dijo y la voltee a ver y tenia los labios apretados y fruncía el ceño-  
De repente se me prendió el foco!  
Seria papa!  
Voy a ser papa!-gritaba mi mente-  
Tenemos que llevar a Bella!-me volvió a gritar mi mente y reaccione-  
Edward: Félix!-fue lo primero que grite ya que teníamos que ir en la camioneta-  
Rosalie: iremos por los bolsos-dijo llevando a Alice de la mano escaleras arriba mientras que yo estaba tratando de hacer algo y nada a la vez-  
Esme: hijo trae la silla-me ordeno mi madre y con la vista encontrándola ya en las manos de Jasper que venia apresurado y yo estaba inmóvil-  
Emmett: hermano ya va a nacer mi sobrinita!-grito palmeando mi hombro sacándome a la realidad de nuevo ya que me iba y quedaba inmóvil en mi lugar-  
Bella: Edward sino me ayudas te pateare el trasero-dijo y me asuste haciendo que a los presentes se les escaparan unas risas-ayúdame a sentarme en esa maldita silla de ruedas o tu hija nacerá en este sillón-me dijo y la ayude a pararse y sentarse en la silla y le coloque una manta en sus piernas y salimos, yo empujando su silla, y ya la camioneta estaba afuera-  
Edward: Félix ayúdame-le ordene ya que estaba abriendo la puerta y me ayudo con la silla poniéndola en la cajuela mientras yo me metía con Bella en la parte de atrás para ayudarla y mis padres también venían- vámonos Félix-le ordene cuando sentí que Bella rompía los dedos de mi mano de tanto que apretaba-  
Alice: los vemos en el hospital!-grito mientras sacaban el Jeep que habían rentado en el aeropuerto-  
Edward: alguien le puede marcar a Charlie y Renee?-les pregunte a mis padres volteándolos a ver en la parte de hasta atrás de la camioneta mientras apretaba mis labios para evitar que un quejido de dolor saliera de mis labios ya que Bella estaba teniendo las contracciones mas seguidas y destrozaba, más, mi ya destrozada mano-  
Bella: hay!-se quejo y sentí como Félix aceleraba un poco más con cada quejido que daba Bella- Félix apúrate!-le grito a nuestro chofer mientras apretaba aun más fuerte mi mano-  
Edward: si Félix apúrate-le dijo con los dientes apretados por el dolor y la fuerza que ejercía Bella en mis dedos-  
Esme: Bella has los ejercicios que te enseñaron en las clases de pre-parto-le dijo mi madre con un tono dulce y vi como Bella inhalaba y exhalaba aire cuando sentía las contracciones-  
Félix estaciono la camioneta y bajo la silla mientras mi padre me ayudaba a bajar a Bella.  
Unas enfermeras salieron a ayudarnos y Bella se aseguro de que no me despegara de ella tomando mi otra mano y apretándola fuerte por el dolor.  
La entendía claramente ya que el dar a luz era algo doloroso y creo que de solo pensarlo me estaban dando nauseas de los nervios que tenia.  
Carlisle: Bella yo estaré en la sala de parto junto con Edward-le dijo tratando de tranquilizarla- deja que las enfermeras vayan a acomodarte mientras Edward y yo nos preparamos también-le dijo y ella asintió con la cabeza y no la perdí de vista hasta que las enfermeras la llevaron a dar la vuelta a un pasillo y me veía arrastrado por mi padre a un cuarto donde habían batas verdes desinfectadas-  
No dude ni un segundo y me puse ese vestuario.  
Edward: vamos-le dije mientras salíamos del armario ya con los implementos y nos dirigían a la sala de partos donde se supone estaba Bella-  
Estaba seguro que Bella sabia maldecir como camionero pero nunca la había escuchado en persona y me asusto verla maldecir mientras que estaba recostada en la camilla con la espalda recargada y las piernas las tenia abiertas dejando ver a todos sus partes íntimas.  
Bella: Cullen ven aquí-me ordeno a gritos y corrí ya que no quería hacerle enojar y tome su mano-  
Ginecóloga: Bella cuando sientas una contracción puja de acuerdo-le dijo y al parecer estaba teniendo unas cuantas pues apretó mi mano y vi como pujaba- puja Bella, puja-le ordeno y ella así lo hizo-  
Me daba curiosidad y me asome para ver la cabeza de mi pequeña salir de su madre; rápidamente me regrese a donde estaba Bella y ya no sentía el dolor en mi mano por apretarla o mejor dicho ya no sentía el cuerpo.  
Lo ultimo que escuche fue el llanto de una pequeña mientras que yo caía desmayado de la emoción?


	37. Chapter 36 DI

Capítulo 36

POV BELLA  
Estaba tan concentrada en pujar y darle vida a mi hija y que viera lo hermoso que era el mundo cuando una contracción me atravesó haciendo que apretara la mano de Edward un poco mas y para este paso ya debí de haberse la roto de tanto apretar que creo que ya no sentía el dolor.  
El dolor a comparación del que yo sentía era como si me estuvieran partiendo a la mitad o un camión pesado pasara por encima de mí.  
Sentí que la mano que sostenía se tensaba y alcance a voltear justo a tiempo para ver a un Edward pálido y amarillento de la cara cuando se desmayo y callo al piso; justo en ese momento, escuche el sonido más hermoso en toda mi vida.  
Mi hija lloraba sin parar dejándome escuchar por primera vez su llanto que para mi era mas como un canto que te hacia llorar de alegría.  
Ginecóloga: Felicidades Bella-me dijo mi doctora cargando a mi hija y dejándome la ver entre sus brazos toda llena de sangre y al parecer ya se había calmado un poco su llanto- Reneesme bienvenida al mundo pequeña-le dijo la doctora a mi bebe mientras se la pasaba al pediatra para que ella pudiera cortar el cordón- quieres que despertemos a tu esposo?-me pregunto como conteniendo la risa y observando su cuerpo tirado en el suelo de la habitación-  
Bella: por favor-le dije y me voltee a donde estaba Carlisle-papa porque no cortas tu el cordón?-le pregunte y él sonrió y asintió feliz de la vida-  
Enfermera: señor Cullen-dijo a mi marido que seguía en el suelo y quería reírme y llorar de felicidad pero más reírme de mi esposo-señor Cullen no puede quedarse en el piso-le dijo la enfermera y me voltee a verlo mientras otras enfermeras me limpiaban la sangre y otra me limpiaba el sudor, y vi como Edward recuperaba la conciencia de a poco-  
Bella: que esposo mas valiente me conseguí-dije haciendo que las enfermeras rieran por mi comentario y yo me uní a sus risas-Cullen despierta-le dije ya que estaba sentándose con ayuda de la enfermera y vi como se frotaba los ojos para despertarse bien- te sientes mejor-le dije con una sonrisa y la vista cansada; quería ver a mi hija antes de dormir-  
Edward: que me paso?-pregunto confundido viéndome-  
Bella: te desmayaste amor-le dije mientras se ponía de pie y se acercaba a mi lado- todavía estas un poco verde-le dije mientras tomaba una de mis manos entre las suyas-ya quieres conocer a tu hija-le pregunte y vi como abrió los ojos como platos y le brillaban sus ojos de la emoción igual que los míos-  
Pediatra: alguien quiere conocer a sus padres-dijo entrando con un bultito rosa entre sus brazos- o señor Cullen que bueno que ya se unió a nosotros-dijo y voltee a ver a Edward y se ruborizo por lo que le había pasado-a ver si no se vuelve a desmayar al sostener a su hija-dijo y se acercó a mi esposo, que no dejaba de ver el bultito rosa en sus brazos, con nuestra hija- sostenga su cabecita-dijo y vi la emoción rebosar por su rostro cuando el doctor coloco a nuestra hija en sus brazos y ella se removió en entre ellos.-  
Edward se acercó a mí con todo y el bultito y vi a mi hija por segunda vez.  
Era realmente hermosa y todavía no abría los ojos pero se alcanzaban a ver las pequeñas pelusitas de su pelo como cobrizo, igual al de su padre, y sus manitas estaban tan pequeñitas que me daba temor de que si la tocaba se fuera a romper.  
Mi nena se removió inquieta en los brazos de su padre y vi que trataba de abrir sus ojos. Me sorprendí de que sus ojos fueran del mismo color que los míos; un chocolate hermoso con pequeños destellos.  
Edward: hola Reneesme-le dijo Edward mientras se acercaba mas a mi para que me viera mi hija- mira a mami-le dijo y mi hija solo empezó a parpadear como si se estuviera a punto de quedar dormida otra vez- duerme mi princesa-le dijo mi esposo mientras depositaba un beso en su cabecita- duerme amor, yo velare sus sueños-me dijo y al parecer mis ojos, instantáneamente, empezaron a parpadear-  
Lo ultimo de lo que fui consiente antes de sumirme en un sueño profundo, fue a Edward tarareando una canción para nuestra hija y la melodía me termino por arrullar y caí en los brazos de Morfeo.  
POV EDWARD  
Mentiría si dijera que nunca había visto a un bebe mas hermoso que este, pero era la verdad.  
Mi hija era la combinación perfecta entre Bella y yo.  
Mi cabello y sus hermosos ojos chocolates de Bella eran la combinación perfecta.  
No me había percatado de que Bella ya se había dormido para cuando acabe la nana a mi hija; creo que eso la arrullo a ella, ya que estaba cansada por el parto.  
La molestia de mi mano me daba igual ahora que sostenía a mi hija entre mis brazos y observaba a mi hermosa esposa dormir.  
Eran lo más hermoso que me ha pasado en el mundo y las cuidaría y protegería siempre hasta dar mi último aliento.  
Me senté en el sillón que había en la habitación para no incomodar a Bella y que durmiera tranquilamente.  
Quede prendado de mi hija cuando vi sus hermosos chocolates y estoy 100% seguro de que no le negaría nada, como a su madre, y si ella querría que le comprara la Torre Eiffel, se la compraría sin dudarlo ni un momento.  
No supe exactamente cuanto tiempo me quede observando a mi pequeña, hasta que sentí unos tímidos golpes en la puerta y con cuidado abrían la puerta y se asomaba mi hermana con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.  
Alice: hermanito!-dijo y sentí como mi hija se removía en mis brazos y empezaba a llorar por el ruido-  
Edward: Alice silencio-le dije mientras me ponía de pie y arrullaba a mi pequeña-ya princesa-le decía para arrullarla y recordé la canción de hace unos momentos y empecé a tararearla y, al parecer, se tranquilizo un poco mientras yo caminaba con ella meciéndola por todo el cuarto-  
Alice: lo siento-me dijo en un susurro y acercándose a mi y vi como el resto de la familia entraba y me veían con mi bultito rosa entre mis brazos-la puedo cargar?-me pregunto y vi que estaba empezando a dar saltitos por la emoción-  
Edward: pero no saltes-le dije y rápidamente se tranquilizo y extendió sus brazos- sostén su cabecita-le dije mientras se la colocaba en los brazos y mi Reneesme se removió inquieta en sus brazos y empezaba a llorar-  
Alice: que hice?-me pregunto bajito-  
Edward: no lo se-le dije mientras la tomaba de nuevo en mis brazos y la arrullaba que instantáneamente se tranquilizo y se aferro a mi playera haciendo un puñito con su manita-  
Esme: no quiere que la separen de su papa-dijo mi madre acercándose a donde estaba y le dio un beso en la cabecita a mi pequeña- que hermoso bebe-dijo en un canturreo-  
Emmett: hermanito felicidades-me dijo bajito para no despertar a mi hija mientras dejaba un beso en su frente y dejaba que Charlie y Renee hicieran lo mismo al igual que Jazz y Rose- es una pequeña ternurita-dijo observando embobado a mi hija-Osita quiero un bebe como mi hermanito-dijo de repente haciendo que Rosalie se atragantara con el agua que bebía y la escupió hacia la puerta y Carlisle le daba pequeños golpes en la espalda para que no se ahogara-  
Todos nos empezamos a reír quedito para no perturbar a Bella y Reneesme que dormían plácidamente.  
A las 10:00 pm todo mundo se fue a la casa y el doctor vino a revisar a Reneesme y la ginecóloga a Bella, que todavía dormía, y se retiraron de la habitación.  
Para Reneesme me trajeron un cunero para acostarla, ya que no era bueno que la tuviéramos en brazos todo el tiempo, y a mi me dejaron quedarme en el sillón, donde estuve sentado la mayor parte de la tarde arrullando a mi hija, y me dieron unas mantas para cobijarme y dormirme un rato.  
Sentí que acababa de dormirme cuando escuche un llanto de fondo y mis sentidos se pusieron alerta al darme cuenta de que era mi pequeña.  
En ese momento entro la enfermera con un biberón y me golpee mentalmente al ver que no le había dado nada de comer a mi hija en la tarde después de que me la entrego el pediatra y me acerque a donde mi hija lloraba como inconsolable.  
Enfermera: debe tener hambre; he traído un biberón con formula-dijo acercándose a mi y extendió mi brazo para que me lo entregara y, al principio dudo, me lo entrego y cuando estuve a punto de dárselo escuche la voz de mi Bella-  
Bella: esta bien si le doy pecho?-pregunto con su voz pastosa por el sueño-  
Enfermera: por supuesto señora-le dijo y devolví el biberón a la enfermera para acercarme a Bella- lo traje por que hace unos minutos que entre todavía seguía durmiendo; es bueno que le de pecho para que sea su primera comida-le dijo con una enorme sonrisa mientras que con Bella nos pasábamos a nuestra hija y se tranquilizaba un poco-acomode bien a la bebe a su pecho y retírese la bata-le dijo mientras observaba el suero y las maquinas-  
Vi como Reneesme se impacientaba o mejor dicho se abrazaba con el pezón de donde bebía leche y agarraba con sus manitas el pecho de Bella para, me imagino, tratar de que no se le escapara o algo por el estilo.  
Al parecer había terminado con ese pecho y Bella la cambio al otro donde repitió lo del primero.  
Edward: si quieres yo le saco el aire-le dije al ver que ya había acabado con el otro y le extendía mis brazos para que me la diera-  
Me coloque un trapito antes de sostenerla y como que la pare de forma que su cabecita estaba en mi hombro y con pequeños golpecitos la hacia eructar.  
Bella: si que tenia hambre-me dijo acomodándose la bata y viéndome con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro-  
Enfermera: la bebe comerá cada 2 horas y también se le cambiara el pañalito mas o menos ala misma hora-nos dijo la enfermera con una enorme sonrisa mientras anotaba los avances de Bella en una tabla- regresare en dos horas para darle de comer-nos dijo mientras salía de la habitación y nos dejaba con nuestra hija-  
Bella se quedo callada observándome el como arrullaba a nuestra bebe y ella parpadeaba por el cansancio.  
Cuando estuvo ya dormida, la deje de nuevo en el cunero y vi que Bella se había quedado dormida de nuevo, entonces jale el sillón mas cerca del cunero y del otro lado estaba la camilla de Bella haciendo que Reneesme quedara en medio de nosotros.  
A las 2 horas entro la enfermera, yo había dormido un poco pero cuando se abrió la puerta mis sentidos se prendieron y me desperté, y vi que Bella seguía durmiendo y Reneesme todavía dormía.  
Le dije a la enfermera que cuando despertara le hablaría para pedirle el biberón y ella asintió con la cabeza.  
A los pocos minutos de que cerrara la puerta, mi hija despertó y Bella también.  
Parecía que estuvieran sincronizadas ya que se despertaron al mismo tiempo.  
Bella me pidió que se la diera, que ella quería alimentar a nuestra hija y así lo hice, ya que no podía negarle nada a ella.  
Las siguientes horas siguieron igual: Bella y Reneesme se sincronizaron para despertar al mismo momento y ella la alimentaba y yo le sacaba el aire y la arrullaba para que durmiera y de igual forma, Bella se dormía y así se paso el tiempo.


	38. Chapter 37 DI

Capítulo 37

POV EDWARD  
Era tan hipnotizante y hermoso a la vez observar y cuidar el sueño de mis amores…que no podía describir como me sentía en estos momentos.  
Le había prometido a mi Bella el cuidar del sueño de ambas pero al parecer estaba agotado y me quede dormido después de la tercera vez que mi princesa se despertó para comer.  
Un ligero movimiento en mi hombro me hizo regresar a la cordura y la conciencia.  
Carlisle: Edward-me decía mi padre pero yo aun sentía los parpados muy pesados-hijo, ve a casa yo las cuido-me decía pero yo no podía y no quería separarme de ellas ni un solo momento-  
Unos pequeños quejaditos hicieron que abriera los ojos de golpe y los fije en donde se supone que estaba mi hija.  
Me asuste y me puse de pie al no verla ahí, parándome de golpe y asustando a mi padre.  
Me frote los ojos para despertar bien y, una vez libres de sueño, pase mi mirada por la habitación y descubrí a mi madre en el otro sillón y en sus brazos estaba mi pequeña con su manta rosa pastel.  
Mi Reneesme se removía entre los brazos de su abuela y empezaba a quejarse y mi, amorosa, madre se puso de pie y empezó a arrullarla y pasear con ella por la habitación hasta que sentí que se calmaba, dejándome caer de nuevo en el sillón y respire profundamente llevándome una mano al corazón.  
Lleve mis ojos a donde estaba mi Bella y todavía seguía durmiendo. Al parecer el parto la agoto mucho y más el levantarse continuamente cada dos horas a alimentar a nuestra bebe; ella era fuerte y estaba orgulloso de ella ya que a pesar de todo ella no se dejo vencer cuando el doctor nos dijo que puede que ya no volvamos a tener hijos, porque si ella ya no tenia yo tampoco quería más, estaba más que feliz con mi pequeña y si dios nos ha mandado un solo angelito, me dedicare a hacerlas sumamente felices a ambas sin importar el precio o los sacrificios que tenga que hacer.  
Un llanto me saco de mi ensoñación y voltee a ver mi reloj; había dormido 3 horas y eso quería decir que mi pequeña tenía hambre.  
Esme: debe tener hambre-dijo tratando de tranquilizar a mi pequeña-  
Edward: papa podrias ir a buscar a la enfermera para que traiga la formula, por favor; Bella todavía duerme y esta cansada, mejor no hay que despertarla…-  
Bella: a quien despiertas Cullen?-me dijo la hermosa voz de mi esposa y, como lo suponía, se despertaría cuando Reneesme llorara- puedes traer a mi pequeña para darle de comer?-me pregunto cuando me voltee a verla y asentí con la cabeza-  
Tome a mi pequeña de brazos de mi madre y me di la vuelta para ver a mi pequeña y le di un besito de buenos días en su frente y al parecer, eso la tranquilizo un poco aunque seguí haciendo ruido con su boquita de como si estuviera mamando.  
Bella se había sentado y me tendió los brazos y yo le entregue a nuestra pequeña; mi esposa ya sabia la táctica para amamantar a nuestra pequeña y pareciera que Reneesme sabia que cuando estaba en brazos de su madre era para comer y buscaba su pecho como desesperadita por comer, como si se le fuera la vida y esa era la ultima vez que probaba la leche de su madre-  
Me senté a lado de Bella y observe fijamente como Reneesme se apropiaba del pecho de su madre colocando su manita sobre de él y succionaba tan rápido como podía.  
Pase mi brazo por los hombros de mi esposa mientras que ambos observábamos a nuestra hija; estaba tan concentrado en no perderme nada de mi bebe, que no me di cuenta de cuando entraron mis suegros hasta que escuche murmullos provenientes del sillón de dos plazas, donde estaban sentadas nuestras madres, y nuestros padre estaban sentados en los brazos del sofá mientras escuchaban atentos la conversación entre Renee y Esme.  
Bella: Edward mira-dijo mi esposa apenas en un susurro audible llamando mi atención-  
Voltee a verla y la vi embobada con nuestra hija, yo estaba igual y no la culpaba por eso, y vi a que se refería.  
Mi pequeña Reneesme estaba abriendo sus ojos por primera vez!  
La emoción me mataba, quería gritar y brincar por todo el cuarto pero sabía que la alteraría y lloraría y yo no quería que ella llorara para nada.  
Bella: tiene tus ojos-me dijo Bella en un susurro mientras veíamos embobados como abría sus pequeños parpados y se veía una replica exacta de mis ojos verde esmeralda-  
Edward: que hermosa-dije en un susurro mientras que con mi dedo delineaba la mejilla de mi pequeña y vi como se le escurría un hilito de leche por esta y se lo limpie con mi dedo-es realmente hermosa, amor; gracias-le dije mientras la abrazaba por los hombros y besaba su cabeza para después la recargo en mi hombro y veíamos embobados los pequeños ojos de nuestra pequeña-estaría mal que dijera que quería que tuviera tus ojos?-le pregunte mientras la veía a sus ojos chocolates-  
Charlie: pueden intentar tener otro con tus ojos, no pequeña?-pregunto mi suegro y sentí como Bella se encogía a mi lado y una pequeña lagrima rodo por su mejilla antes de agachar la mirada y concentrarla en nuestra hija-  
Edward: no te preocupes-le dije en el oído y dejaba un beso entre sus cabellos-tranquila, se te cortara la leche-le dije con una pequeña sonrisa en mis labios-  
Bella: ya termino-me dijo sin levantar la mirada aun- le puedes sacar el aire, tengo sueño, amor-me dijo pasándome a la niña y yo la cargue poniéndome de pie para dejar que Bella se acomodara bien y descansara mejor-  
Coloque un trapito en mi hombro y cargue a mi pequeña de tal manera que su cabecita estaba sobre mi hombro y le empecé a sacar el aire suavemente.  
Me sorprendio que Charlie ya no preguntara nada mas después de su grandioso comentario y la verdad se lo agradecía mucho.  
Después de sacarle los gases a mi pequeña, ya no quiso dormir y la cargue y me fui a sentar en el sillón y cuando vi, mi Bella ya se había dormido otra vez.  
Unos leves golpes en la puerta me sacaron de mi ensoñación prestando atención a mí alrededor y me di cuenta de que solo se había quedado mi madre y Renee.  
Edward: adelante-dije tratando de que no perturbara a mi pequeña que observaba a su alrededor reconociendo el lugar donde estaba-  
Pediatra: buenos días-dijo al otro lado de la puerta el doctor de mi bebe y vi su sonrisa al verme con mi hija en brazos- veo que alguien será muy consentida-dijo viendo a mi hija con una enorme sonrisa y yo sonreí con él ya que consentiría a mi hija en todo lo que ella quiera hasta que tuviera edad para tarjetas de crédito, si de eso estaba seguro-  
Edward: acaba de comer-le dije al doctor mientras se acercaba a nosotros-  
Pediatra: creo que la revisare entonces-me dijo extendiendo sus brazos para que se la pasara-  
En cuanto mi hija sintió el cambio de brazos comenzó a llorar muy fuerte haciendo que me alterara y me puse de pie en ese instante y vi como Bella se removía en su lugar.  
Esme: creo que alguien no quiere despegarse de papi-dijo mi madre en forma de burla y el doctor rio con ella mientras me regresaba a mi pequeña y ella se acomodaba en mis brazos y se dormía mientras la arrullaba junto a donde se supone que estaba mi corazón y al parecer eso la tranquilizo.  
El doctor dictamino que Reneesme estaba bien de salud y que comía muy bien para el corto tiempo que llevaba con vida.  
Eso me hizo feliz durante toda la mañana y parte de la tarde.  
Con Bella estábamos hablando de que haríamos ahora que la bebe ya había nacido cuando tocaron a la puerta.  
Leah: toc, toc, toc-dijo asomando su cabeza por la puerta medio abierta-se puede?-pregunto abriendo la puerta-  
Bella: claro, pasen-le dijo mi mujer a su amiga y detrás de ella venían Jacob con Jakie-  
Jacob: venimos a ver a la nueva mama-dijo con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro mientras se acercaba a nosotros con su hijo en brazos- es una hermosura-dijo viendo a los brazos de Bella, que tenia a nuestra hija-mira Jakie a tu primita-le dijo a su hijo y el solo sonrió a su padre causando que yo también sonriera a mi ahijado-como se llama la princesita?-pregunto observando a mi hija-  
Bella: Reneesme Carlie- dijo mi Bella y sentí el orgullo en su tono de voz al igual que cuando yo hablaba o respondía a una pregunta sobre mi adoración, mi orgullo, mi hija…-  
Leah: que hermoso nombre-dijo observándonos a los 3- puedo-pregunto con los brazos medio extendidos y Bella me miro como dudando-  
Edward: claro Leah, aprovecha que duerme-le dije mientras Bella le pasaba a mi pequeña princesa-  
Jacob: hay que intercambiar-dijo de repente y me paso a mi ahijado que cuando estuvo en mis brazos y me vio, frunció su ceñito y le hice una cara a la cual el solo sonrió como queriendo reírse mientras fijaba sus profundos ojos oscuros, iguales a los de su padre, en los míos y volvía a sonreír-vengase con su tío favorito-dijo mientras se acercaba a Leah con los brazos extendidos a Reneesme-  
Bella: aprovechen que duerme-les advirtió Bella mientras observaba como se pasaban a nuestra hija de unos brazos a otros- créanme que ahora tienen que aprovechar-les dictamino mientras volteaba a ver a Jakie y a mi-  
Leah: porque lo dicen?-pregunto frunciendo un poco el ceño-  
Edward: no le gusta que la cargue nadie que no seamos Bella o yo; llora a mares-les dije mientras le pasaba a Bella a Jakie-  
Jacob: aprovechare que Nessie duerme-dijo y abrí mi boca por el sobrenombre que le había puesto a mi hija y sentí como Bella se tensaba a mi lado-  
O por dios Jacob esta en problemas!-dijo mi subconsciente-  
Bella: como dijiste?-pregunto mi esposa y tome a Jakie de sus brazos y le hice una seña a Leah de que tomara a Nessie…perdón Reneesme-como le dijiste?-le pregunto con los dientes apretados y vi una atisbo de furia en sus ojos-  
Jacob: no crees que es lindo?-le pregunto con nerviosismo-  
Bella: no le digas así!-exploto y vi como Reneesme se removía en brazos de Leah- pareciera el monstruo del lago Ness!-grito haciendo que ambos bebes lloraran por haber levantado la voz y los espanto-  
Edward: intercambiemos-le dije a Leah señalando a nuestros hijos y ella asintió con la cabeza-ya princesa- le decía en un canturreo tratando de calmarla y vi que Leah hacia lo mismo con Jakie-  
Después de escuchar la discusión de mi esposa con Jacob por el sobrenombre de nuestra hija, paso el doctor a decirnos en la tarde que mañana podía salir Bella del hospital y Reneesme a medio día.  
Estaba tan feliz de por fin llevar a mi hija a casa y que Bella regresara también que estaba que irradiaba felicidad.


	39. Chapter 38 DI

Capítulo 38

POV BELLA  
El cargar a mi bebe era lo mejor que me ha podido pasar a parte de conocer a mi Edward claro esta.  
No sé que hice para merecer a alguien como ellos a mi lado si solo defraudo a la gente a mí al redor.  
Todavía estaba deprimida por las palabras de Charlie sobre el comentario que me había hecho Edward sobre los ojos de nuestra hija…era sumamente doloroso el pensar e imaginarme que solo podría darle un bebe a Edward y no más hijos como yo alguna vez lo soñé…  
Nadie de la familia sabia que ahora podría ser infértil por las complicaciones con Reneesme…pero eso no importa ya que con ella será suficiente para mí…  
Que pasaría si Edward quisiera otro hijo?  
Me dejaría por tener más con alguien que si pueda?  
Esta angustia me mataba y hacia que mi cerebro estallara con miles de pensamientos y supersticiones sobre Edward dejándome por alguien más que si le pueda dar más hijos…  
Estas idiota al pensar eso Isabella- me dijo mi conciencia-  
No creía que mi conciencia tuviera la razón…pero por ahora lo pensare de ese modo.  
Otra inconveniencia era el estúpido apodo que le puso Jacob a mi bebita!  
NESSIE…  
Como si me gustara que alguna vez llamaran así a mi hija…  
Cuando me pueda mover le pateare el trasero hasta que se disculpe…si eso hare…  
Hoy era feliz ya que al fin saldría del hospital al igual que mi hija y regresaríamos a casa.  
Todavía no decidíamos si quedarnos aquí en Forks o regresarnos a Chicago y continuar ahí nuestra vida con Reneesme. Todavía no quedaba clara esa parte.  
En cuanto a otra cosa super importante de la cual antes no me había percatado y eso demostraba que era una terrible madre desde entonces era que no habíamos decorado la habitación de mi hija!  
Soy una terrible madre si ni siquiera he arreglado su habitación…  
Los muebles los teníamos desde hace tiempo, de seguro bajo una fina capa de polvo, y ya sabíamos cual seria su habitación…  
Pero lo más raro de todo era que Alice no me había sugerido o mejor dicho obligado a hacerlo antes… algo se tramaba ese duende y lo sabría cuando regresara a casa.  
Con todos esos pensamientos en mi cabeza, di por terminada mi ducha cerrando las llaves de la regadera, salí y tome la toalla para secar mi cuerpo lentamente ya que todavía me dolían ciertas partes del cuerpo por el parto.  
Me vestí con el pants rosa pastel que me había mandado Alice con Edward esta mañana que fue a recoger mis bolsos ya que solo habían traído el de la bebe.  
Cepille mi cabello y lo acomode con una liga en una cola de caballo y salí del baño encontrándome con la más hermosa de las imágenes que he visto jamás.  
Edward le cantaba a nuestra hija mientras le cambiaba el pañalito y ella veía para todas partes con sus hermosos ojos esmeralda, la replica exacta de los de su padre.  
Edward: cuando seas grande princesita te enseñare a tocar el piano-le decía acomodando su ropita de invierno y dejaba un beso en su frente en lo que buscaba una manta para cobijarla ya que el viento estaba frio afuera.-  
Cuando la enrollo le puso otra cobijita que le había regalado su tía Rose que había comprado en su ultimo viaje a Paris hace unos 3 meses.  
Bella: espero que cumplas tu palabra-le dije mientras tomaba a nuestra hija en sus brazos y ella lo veía un segundo y cambiaba el rumbo de su mirada a otro lado-  
Edward: claro que lo hare amor-me dijo acercándose a mi y coloco a Reneesme sobre su brazo derecho sujetándola con fuerza y después paso su otro brazo por mi cintura para ayudarme a llegar a la camilla- estas lista?-me pregunto mientras me entregaba a nuestra hija y la colocaba en mis brazos-ya solo falta que venga el doctor a firmar el alta de Reneesme y ya podremos irnos-me dijo con una enorme sonrisa-  
Unos tímidos golpes en la puerta interrumpieron nuestro intercambio de palabras.  
Bella: adelante-dije y por la puerta se asomo la cabeza del doctor de mi hija-  
Doctor: buenas tardes-dijo entrando con una hoja de papel en su mano derecha- les vengo a entregar la salida de su hija-nos dijo tendiéndole el papel a mi esposo- otra cosa-nos dijo ya en la puerta- deben de pasar a firmar el certificado de nacimiento de la pequeña y entregar en recepción ese papel-nos pidió y se acercó a estrechar su mano con la de Edward-  
Edward: gracias-le dijo mientras se acercaba a nosotras-  
Doctor: fue un placer-dijo viendo a Reneesme- recuerden que deben de vacunarla por segunda vez cuando cumpla los 2 meses para evitar que se enferme-nos dijo y tendió su mano para despedirse de mi y le di un rápido apretón-  
Bella: gracias doctor-le dije  
Doctor: no hay que-nos dijo y salió por la puerta mientras que una enfermera entraba con una silla de ruedas-  
Al llegar a la recepción, nos pidieron firmar el certificado mientras que Edward me lo mostraba para cerciorarnos de que estaba bien escrito todo.  
Nombre: Reneesme Carlie Cullen Swan  
Peso: 2. 980 gramos  
Estatura: 46 cm.  
Fecha de nacimiento: 10 de Septiembre  
Hora: 7: 58 pm  
Nombre del padre: Edward Anthony Cullen Masen  
Ocupación: empresario  
Estado social: casado  
Dirección: Avenida Woodcroft #420 Forks, Washington.  
Nombre de la madre: Isabella Cullen  
Ocupación: Psicóloga  
Dirección: Avenida Woodcroft #420 Forks, Washington.  
Estado social: casado  
Nombre de los abuelos paternos:  
Carlisle Cullen  
Esme Cullen  
Nombre de los abuelos maternos:  
Charlie Swan  
Renee Swan  
Hospital local de Forks.  
Edward: esta todo bien escrito señorita-le dijo mi marido mientras arrullaba a mi niña que ya era hora de su siesta-  
Recepcionista: ok-le dijo mientras lo sellaba y firmaba-aquí tiene-le dijo entregándole un folder- felicidades-nos dijo mientras Edward guardaba el folder en la maleta de nuestra hija y empujaba mi silla hasta la camioneta-  
Félix: señora felicidades-me dijo mientras Edward me ayudaba a entrar en la camioneta y él metía los bolsos en la cajuela-  
Bella: gracias Félix-le dije mientras Edward me entregaba a la bebe y él se metía a mi lado cerrando la puerta y Félix arrancaba la camioneta- tienes a alguien nuevo a la que cuidar-le dije a Félix mientras conducía-  
Félix: será un placer cuidar de la pequeña señora-me dijo y vi por el retrovisor que sonreía-  
Edward: amor tengo que advertirte algo-me dijo a escasos metros de la entrada al camino de la casa-  
Bella: que sucede?-le pregunte con el ceño fruncido-  
Edward: Alice-dijo y con solo ese nombre se explicaba todo y si se podía hasta él porque el cielo es azul-  
Bella: dime que no hizo una fiesta de bienvenida-le dije mientras cerraba los ojos y respiraba profundamente para tranquilizarme y que Reneesme no lo sintiera y despertara-  
Edward: amor es mi hermana y sabes que busca pretextos para hacer fiestas-me dijo como explicación y eso era verdad-  
Bella: si no fuera por que la amo tanto la mataría-le dije riéndome de mi broma y Edward me coreo-amor te tengo que preguntar algo-le dije mientras la maquinaciones que había hecho durante mi baño regresaban a mi mente-  
Edward: que paso?-me pregunto viendo me a la cara y frunciendo un poco su seño-  
Bella: cuando arreglaremos el cuarto de Reneesme?-le pregunte tímidamente ya que me imaginaba que él tampoco lo había pensado antes-  
El silencio se volvió un poco tenso dentro de la camioneta y Reneesme se removió en mis brazos.  
El resto del trayecto a la casa Edward no me respondió y supuse que él pensaba que éramos malísimos padres por tal descuido y por eso su silencio.  
Cuando estacionamos en la calzada, Félix bajo para sacar la silla de ruedas y Edward salió para tomar a Reneesme entre sus brazos y que yo pudiera acomodarme en la silla.  
Desde que nos acercamos a la puerta sentí que me ponía nerviosa por lo que me esperara al otro lado de la puerta.  
No me gustaban las fiestas y mucho menos si eran en mi honor pero esta vez no eran solo en mi honor sino también en el de mi pequeña y eso me daba la fuerza para tolerarlo.  
Edward: lista?-pregunto cuando Félix se detuvo en la puerta con el pomo en su mano y volteando a vernos-  
Bella: no-dije haciendo que ambos soltaran una risita- pero ya que-les dije encogiéndome de hombros-  
Cuando abrieron la puerta no se oía ningún ruido proveniente de la sala así que como vi a Edward conducirme al comedor adivine que ahí se encontraban.  
Félix abrió ambas puertas y un coro de Bienvenidas inundo la casa y sentí a mi pequeña despertar por el ruido.  
No pude contener las lágrimas y empecé a sollozar al ver la hermosa imagen de mi hija al fondo a lado del letrero con su nombre y me lleve una mano a mi boca y la otra a mi corazón para evitar llorar en serio.  
Bella: hay no se hubieran molestado-les dije y vislumbre a mis otros amigos; Estefan, Helena, Katherine y Damond al lado de Leah y Jacob y el pequeño Jakie estaba en brazos de Rosalie-  
Katherine: que hermosa bebe-dijo mientras observaba dormitar a mi pequeña en brazos de su padre-  
Damond: yo quiero una bebe-dijo haciendo como un puchero y todos nos reímos bajito para no despertar a mi pequeña-  
Estefan: yo también-dijo imitando a su hermano-  
Alice: mira que yo quiero muchos sobrinitos para ir de shopping-dijo y un retortijón en mi corazón y mis pensamientos se llenaron de melancolía y tristeza- Jasper hay que tener hijos desde mañana-dijo y solté una sonora carcajada despejando mi mete de esos feos pensamientos ya que ahora se supone que estábamos felices celebrando la bienvenida de mi hija a su casa-  
Edward: amor te tengo una sorpresa-dijo y vi como Alice abría sus ojos de la emoción y eso me asusto un poco-  
Alice: hermanito puedo ir?-pregunto haciendo su puchero irresistible y vi a Edward entre cerrar sus ojos como pensándolo-  
Edward: no!-dijo y se volteo para caminar hacia las escaleras-  
Alice: yo también colabore-dijo y Edward se paro en seco y se volteo a ver a su hermana; regreso y deposito a nuestra hija en mis brazos y se regreso a enfrentar a su hermana-  
Edward: no Alice-dijo firme y vi que ella empleaba su arma mortal en el y no se doblegaba- ya perdiste tu toque en mi hermana-le dijo dándole un beso en la frente- ahora los únicos pucheros que no podre resistir serán los de mi hija-dijo volteándose a empujar mi silla con dirección a las escaleras-  
Cuando llegamos, Félix ayudo a mi esposos a subirnos por las escaleras y dejarnos en el ultimo piso donde se supone estaba nuestro cuarto y ahora el de nuestra pequeña.  
Vi como nos acercábamos a la habitación que seria de nuestra pequeña y saco de su bolsillo una llave con un listón rosa pastel y le quitaba cerrojo a la puerta.  
Edward: lista?-me pregunto mientras que daba la vuelta al pomo de la puerta como en cámara lenta-  
Lo que mis ojos vieron a continuación era increíble.


	40. Chapter 39 DI

Capítulo 39

EDWARD POV  
Trate de dramatizar al momento de abrir la puerta de la habitación de Reneesme y cuando estuvo abierta completamente, vi como a Bella se le llenaban de lágrimas sus ojos por la sorpresa.  
Deje que la viera toda completa antes de poder preguntarle que si le gustaba ya que si no era a sí, podíamos cambiarla aunque estaba 100% seguro de que ese no seria el caso.  
La habitación era de un color rosa en diferentes tonos que contrastaban con los muebles que habíamos comprado.  
Le había pedido a Zafrina que lo mantuviera limpio hasta este día y así lo hizo.  
Bella se había puesto de pie junto a nuestra hija y vi que frunció un poco el ceño, me imagino que por el dolor, y me entrego a la bebe y se dispuso a inspeccionar la habitación.  
Edward: y que piensas?-le pregunte con temor en la voz ya que me daba la espalda y no podía ver su rostro-  
Me puse muy nervioso al no recibir respuesta de su parte y me asuste imaginando que no le había gustado nuestro trabajo.  
Era un idiota le habría que haber preguntado como era que quería la decoración del cuarto de nuestra hija.  
Edward: si no te gusta, podemos cambiarlo-le dije con nerviosismo y vi como se volteaba y vi su rostro empapado en lágrimas y me hubiera alarmado de no ser por la enorme sonrisa en su rostro.  
Bella: esta muy hermosos amor, gracias-me dijo acercándose lentamente a mi y pase mi brazo con cuidado por su cintura sosteniendo firmemente a Reneesme en el otro brazo y junto a ella nos acercamos a la cuna-  
Edward: bienvenida a casa mi princesita-dije mientras acomodaba a Reneesme en su cuna y la vi dormitar de nuevo tranquilamente y la cubrí con otra cobijita ya que estaba templándose el clima- te gusto lo que hicimos?-le pregunte a mi mujer sin voltearla a ver ya que ambos observábamos dormir a nuestra pequeña hija-  
Bella: lo ame-me dijo y ambos volteamos al mismo tiempo para vernos directo a los ojos- te amo-me dijo acercando su rostro al mio-  
Edward: te amo y gracias por nuestra hija-le dije en un susurro antes de fundir nuestros labios en un beso lleno de amor y ternura sin ningunas segundas intenciones- me alegra que te haya gustado-le dije cuando nos separamos por la falta de aire-espera a que le diga a nuestros padres-le dije con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro y tomando el radio de bebe-  
Bella: así que aquí es donde se metían cuando nuestras madres me llevaban de compras-me dijo como reproche-  
Edward: lo siento amor pero tenias que estar fuera de casa-le dije explicándole mientras la ayudaba a bajar con cuidado las escaleras- a demás si no fuera por mi hermana y Zafrina nunca hubiéramos hecho lo que hicimos-le dije mientras llegábamos al primer piso- tienes que agradecer a la diseñadora-le dije para que luego Alice no me moleste con eso de que no dije que fue su obra de arte-  
Bella: les quedo muy hermosa la habitación-me dijo con una enorme sonrisa y ya para estas alturas ya habíamos llegado a la entrada del comedor-  
Edward: estoy seguro de que les encantara escuchar que te ha gustado mucho-le dije y entonces escuche el timbre- veré quien es-le dije besando sus labios-  
Era raro que el timbre sonara ya que no esperábamos a nadie.  
Vi como Zafrina salía de la cocina y la detuve con la mano dándole a entender que yo iría a abrir; ella regreso y antes de abrir la puerta vi como se dirigía al comedor con una charola llena de aperitivos.  
Cuando abrí la puerta no vi a nadie y me enfureció ya que no era gracioso el que jugaran con el timbre.  
Estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta cuando un llanto llamo mi atención dirigiendo mi mirada y vi una caja con un bebe en la puerta de la casa.  
Edward: o por dios-dije tomando al bebe de la caja y llevándolo a mi pecho ya que estaba frio de sus manitas debido a que solo iba envuelto en una manta y su cabecita estaba descubierta-Carlisle!-grite- Zafrina!-les llame y estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta cuando un pequeño movimiento en el piso cerca de la camioneta llamo mi atención-  
Carlisle: que pasa?-pregunto mi padre llegando a mi lado-  
Zafrina. Que pasa señor?-me preguntó-  
Edward: Zafrina trae una cobija de las de mi hija para cubrir al bebe-le ordene entregándoselo-llévaselo a mi esposa y dile que ahora le explico-le dije pasándole al bebe y me voltee a mi padre-hay alguien detrás de la camioneta, mira-le dije señalando el par de piernas que estaban cerca de las llantas traseras del vehículo-  
Carlisle: crees que sea la madre?-me pregunto y nos acercamos despacio a donde se encontraba-  
Al llegar ahí vimos a una mujer tirada en el piso; su cabello era cobrizo como el mio pero con mechas rubias y solo llevaba puesta una sudadera delgada y una falda.  
Edward: ten cuidado papa, llamare a Charlie-le dije mientras corrí adentro de la casa- Charlie- le hable ya que estaba cerca de mi esposa y levanto la vista viéndome y se acercó-necesitamos que vengas-le dije y corrí fuera de la casa donde se encontraba mi padre- ya despertó?-le pregunte una vez llegue a su lado-  
Charlie: que sucedió?-pregunto angustiado y frunciendo el ceño cuando vio a la mujer tirada en el piso-  
Carlisle: esta muerta-sentencio y eso provoco que contuviera el aire-  
Edward: que pasara con él bebe?-le pregunte a mi padre-  
Charlie: hay que avisar a servicio social-me dijo mi suegro y yo asentí con la cabeza-  
Edward: iré a ver a Bella-les dije poniéndome de pie y entrando a la casa-amor-dije cuando entre a la sala donde ya estaban todos y vi a mi esposa cargar al bebe y dándole calor-  
Esme: hijo que sucedió?, de donde salió este bebe?-me pregunto angustiada-  
Edward: su madre esta muerta-les dije y escuche un coro de jadeos por toda la sala- cuando tocaron la puerta fui a abrir y pensé que solo jugaban con el timbre; estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta cuando el llanto del bebe llamo mi atención y ahí lo vi; no dude ni un momento y al tomarlo en brazos estaba muy frio-les dije volteándome a ver a mi mujer con él bebe- escuche un ruido y vi a su madre tirada detrás de la camioneta y fue ahí donde llame a mi padre y a Zafrina-les conté detalle a detalle- Charlie dijo que llamara a servicio social para que vengan por él bebe…-  
Bella: no!-dijo casi, casi gritándolo y me voltee a verla- no podemos-me dijo y vi una tristeza enorme en sus ojos brillosos por las lágrimas que no quería dejar salir-podemos adoptarlo?-me pregunto y vi la suplica en su rostro- me parece que es de la misma edad que Reneesme-me dijo viendo al pequeño-  
Renee: no crees que seria mucho hija?-le pregunto su madre- podrían esperar unos años y tener mas hijos-le dijo y fue un golpe duro para ambos-  
Edward: le avisare a Charlie-le dije a Bella besando su frente- le hablare al pediatra para que venga a revisarlo-le dije con una sonrisa en mi rostro y ella me la devolvió y vi su rostro surcado en lagrimas por las palabras de su madre-  
Bella: gracias-me dijo con la voz cortada y sollozando-  
Renee: están seguros?-nos pregunto llamando mi atención-porque no lo piensan antes de cometer un error-nos dijo y me voltee a verla queriéndola fulminar con la mirada pero no podía ya que la consideraba mi madre- que tal que en unos años tienen mas hijos y…-  
Bella: no mama!-estallo mi esposa- entiéndelo-le dijo con las lagrimas en sus ojos- ya no puedo tener mas hijos-le dijo y sentí como sollozaba mas fuerte esta vez y me acerque corriendo a ella abrazándola, sin lastimar al bebe, para consolarla-  
Edward: ya amor no llores-le pedí-vamos arriba para que pienses que le vamos a comprar al bebe y como quieres decorar su habitación-le dije besando su frente y ayudándola a pararse-  
Ayude a Bella a subir a la habitación y escuche como lloraba mi pequeña por el radio así que cuando deje a Bella en la cama con él bebe entre almohadas y cojines para que no se callera, fui en busca de mi princesa.  
Edward: ya amor no llores-le decía mientras la levantaba de su cuna y la arrullaba para tranquilizarla y que no despertara a su hermanito…-  
Él bebe ahora era mi hijo…  
Desde que Bella me lo pidió y lo consideré desde que lo vi abandonado en la caja de cartón en la que lo encontré.  
El seria nuestro hijo y lo trataríamos igual que a Reneesme; ahora ambos eran nuestros hijos…desde ahora.  
Edward: amor ya no llores que despertaras a tu hermanito-le decía a mi princesa mientras entrabamos en la habitación y Bella sonrió al escuchar lo que le decía a nuestra hija-  
Bella: ven mi pequeña-le dijo Bella mientras se acomodaba para darle de comer y vi como él bebe se revolvía en su lugar- amor arrulla a Anthony por favor-me dijo y abrí mis ojos como platos al ver que ya había decidido un nombre para nuestro hijo y con una enorme sonrisa en los labios lo levante y arrulle-  
Edward: Anthony?-le pregunte a Bella con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro-  
Bella: no te gusta?- me pregunto con tristeza en el rostro-  
Edward: no es que no me guste preciosa-le dije y vi que una pequeña sonrisa se asomaba por su rostro- pero Anthony?-le volví a preguntar-  
Bella: si va a ser nuestro HIJO-me dijo remarcando la palabra- debería de llevar tu nombre amor-me dijo como explicación-  
Edward: de acuerdo-le dije- bienvenido a la familia Anthony-le dije a mi nuevo hijo dejando un besito en su cabecita-hay tengo que llamar a Benjamín-le dije refiriéndome al pediatra-  
Bella: ok-me dijo mientras cambiaba a Reneesme de pecho y yo sostenía a Anthony con firmeza en mi brazo derecho-  
Edward: buenas tardes, por favor con el doctor Benjamín-le pedí a la recepcionista-  
Recepcionista: buenas tardes, de parte de quien?-me pregunto-  
Edward: Edward Cullen dígale que es urgente-le pedí-  
Recepcionista: permítame tantito-me dijo y puso de fondo una canción de espera-  
Benjamín: Edward le paso algo a su hija?-me pregunto cuando descolgó el teléfono-  
Edward: no a mi hija pero si a mi hijo-le dije esperando su respuesta-  
Benjamín: tiene otro hijo mayor que ella?-me pregunto-  
Edward: mira es una larga historia y solo quería saber si puedes venir a revisarlo a mi casa, por favor-le pedí-  
Benjamín: de acuerdo voy enseguida-me dijo-nos vemos en un rato-me dijo y colgó el auricular-  
Edward: ahora viene el pediatra a revisar a Tony-le dije a Bella mientras veía a mi hijo y en ese momento abría sus ojitos- amor mira-le dije emocionado a Bella-  
Bella: que paso?-pregunto un poco angustiada así que me acerque a ella-  
Edward: esta abriendo sus ojitos-le dije y me asombre ya que eran verdes- son verdes esmeralda-le dije emocionado-  
Bella: es tan hermoso; no hay duda de que dirán que es nuestro hijo-me dijo con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro-  
Estuvimos varios minutos embobados con nuestros hijos y Bella decidió intentar darle de mamar a Anthony para ver si tenia hambre ya que nos había explicado el pediatra que cuando los bebes son recién nacidos deben de tomar leche materna y no formula ya que se enfermarían.  
Al parecer Reneesme le había guardado leche a su hermano ya que Bella me había dicho que solo tomo de un pecho y que ya no quiso del otro cuando siempre se tomaba los dos.  
Mientras yo le sacaba el aire a mi princesa, mi campeón comía igual de rápido que su hermanita y ambos eran posesivos con los pechos de su madre ya que como Reneesme, él también coloco su manita sobre el pecho de mi mujer como diciendo que era suyo.  
Bella: debemos comprarle ropa a Anthony-me dijo Bella observando que traía una de las cobijitas de Reneesme, rosa, y debajo de esta una simple manta y su pañal lo cubrían- amor le puedes llamar a Zafrina por favor-me pidió y yo salí del cuarto en busca de ella-  
No quería gritarle desde las escaleras ya que tenía a Reneesme en mis brazos así que baje a buscarla.  
Edward: Zafrina-le hable ya que estaba en el marco de la puerta-  
Zafrina: si señor?-me pregunto poniéndome atención-  
Edward: Bella quiere pedirte algo; sube por favor-le pedí y ella asintió con una sonrisa en el rostro y se dirigió a las escaleras-  
Cuando iba pasando por la sala, Renee me llamo.  
Renee: Edward?-me hablo. Estaba a punto de ignorarla olímpicamente por como hizo sentir a mi Bella pero sabia que estaba mal así que fui a ver que se le ofrecía-  
Edward: si Renee-le dije con la voz neutral y sin ninguna emoción en mi rostro por mas que el odio quería salir a darle la cara-  
Renee: es verdad?-me pregunto y supe inmediatamente a que se refería-  
Edward: si-le dije y escuche el timbre- con permiso debe de ser el doctor que viene a revisar a Tony-les dije y me detuve viendo a mi hermana-Alice podrías ir a comprarle ropa ya que no tiene más que una manta-le pedí y vi como asentía con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro-  
Alice: claro hermanito-me dijo y se detuvo antes de avanzar a la puerta- debo de verlo primero para saber su talla…-  
Edward: es un recién nacido como Reneesme, Alice-le dije con una sonrisa en el rostro- tengo que ir, se quedan en su casa-les dije a los amigos de Bella mientras les daba la espalda para subir las escaleras-  
Cuando llegue a la habitación, Benjamín ya estaba revisando a Anthony y tomaba nota de sus medidas, peso, temperatura, etc.  
Bella: esta bien mi bebe?-pregunto a Benjamín y este la miro como si tuviera una tercer cabeza-  
Benjamín: porque dicen que es su hijo?-nos pregunto con el ceño fruncido mientras revisaba a Tony-  
Edward: lo encontré fuera de nuestra puerta-le dije- al parecer su madre lo abandono aquí pero ella murió detrás de nuestra camioneta-le dije y vi como abría los ojos como platos-  
Bella: y lo vamos a adoptar-sentencio Bella y Benjamín me volteo a ver y yo afirmaba con la cabeza-  
Benjamín: ok-dijo volteando a ver a Reneesme- será difícil con ambos bebes, pero sé que lo lograran y que querrán a este pequeñín como quieren a Reneesme-nos dijo- el pequeño esta bien; cuando me llamen a testificar para su certificado entregare los datos de su peso y talla-nos dijo y vi que cubría a Tony con una manta rosa y lo vi fruncir el ceño-  
Edward: ya Alice fue a comprarle ropa-le dije al ver que veía raro a nuestro hijo- te puedo pedir un favor?-le pregunte y tanto él como Bella se voltearon a verme y Benjamín sentía con la cabeza- podrías poner en el certificado de nacimiento la fecha en que nación Reneesme para que dígannos que son mellizos-le pedí- obviamente el seria más grande que ella-le aclare-  
Benjamín: por supuesto no hay problema-me dijo con una enorme sonrisa- ahora me tengo que ir por que tengo consultas-me dijo despidiéndose de beso con Bella y estrechando nuestras manos-  
Bella: ahora somos 4-sentencio mi Bella con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro y coloque a Reneesme, que estaba tranquila observando el techo, en la cama, entre las almohadas y cojines, y Bella acostaba a Tony junto a ella- se ven tan hermosos-dijo y vi a mis hijos tranquilitos, por no se cuanto tiempo, observando a su alrededor pero cuando los acomodamos juntos, algo raro ocurrió que enredaron sus bracitos como si se estuvieran tomando de las manos-  
Edward: son muy hermosos-declare con una enorme sonrisa besando a mi esposa en los labios. Y saque mi celular tomando una foto de ellos y tenerlos presente todo el tiempo.  
Con la imagen de mis hijos acurrucados juntos y la de la sonrisa de mi mujer, me dieron la fortaleza para valorar la familia que estábamos formando.  
Una que no dejare que nadie rompa ni perturbe; que nadie dañe y mucho menos nos separe.  
Agradezco a dios que cuando Bella me había pedido el divorcio hace ya varios meses atrás no se haya llevado a cabo.  
Que ella después de recapacitarlo, y me imagino que por las hormonas que ya hacían efecto en ella sin siquiera saberlo, haya hecho de nuestro divorcio, un divorcio interferido para darme la dicha de ser padre de 2 preciosos angelitos y esposo de la mejor mujer del mundo y con un enorme corazón.  
Si estaba en mis manos no me separaría de ellos hasta que la muerte lo haga y hasta entonces los cuidaría y amaría con todo mi corazón.  
FIN


End file.
